Ootsutsuki DXD Reborn
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: "¿Conoces la fría oscuridad de la soledad? ¿Has sentido el dolor de la pérdida? ¿Has escuchado los gritos de alguien a quien amas cuando muere ante tus ojos? No sabes nada de mí. Así que, o dejas de meterte en mi camino y vives, o sigues y experimentas un dolor tan grande que desearás que tu cuerpo sea quemado en el fuego del sol mismo para que pare"
1. Prologo

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Prologo**

 **Dioses contra Dioses**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Era una suave brisa que crujía entre los pelos del hombre, y entre los hombres, se erguía un Dios, galantemente en la distancia.

El aire libre era espeluznantemente espeso, provocando una sofocante inquietud en quienes se alzaban en su gloria.

Fue un evento único en todo el mundo; la Gran Cuarta Guerra.

Una guerra que estaba destinada a remodelar para siempre al mundo Shinobi por toda la eternidad.

Habiéndose convertido en el Jinchūriki de los Diez Colas una vez más, la deidad estaba junto a su árbol de dios, mirando hacia abajo a las caras de sus enemigos.

Un evento tan extraño le trajo una sonrisa placentera a la cara—¿Esto es todo lo que el mundo Shinobi ha dejado para ofrecer? Entonces vengan y atestigüen el verdadero poder de Madara Uchiha.

Aparentemente parado en el precipicio del mundo mismo, un Shinobi vigilante e intrépido vestido de negro acababa de aparecer de un portal negro, y observó como la leyenda revivida hacía su discurso cuestionable.

Decidir defender a aquellos que no podían hacerlo por pura incredulidad o por miedo titánico.

Con unos pocos pasos rápidos, un joven de cabellos plateados se lanzó desde el acantilado con la velocidad del mundano rápido Hermes, mientras su capa negra y reflexiva ondeaba desesperadamente en el viento, mostrando lo rápido que se movía.

Mientras se acercaba al suelo a una velocidad asombrosa, extendió su pie hacia la superficie y simplemente aterrizó suavemente sobre él.

Mirando al místico Uchiha, su rostro observador adquirió una expresión de honor y determinación cuando estaba a punto de desafiar al Uchiha más famoso de todos.

—No sé sobre los Shinobi que este mundo puede ofrecer, pero el cosmos tiene mucho. Con mucho gusto daré testimonio de tu poder una vez más, Madara Uchiha— declaro, sus ojos de color rojo y azul con pupilas doradas viéndole finamente

Él vio al legendario Uchiha antes que él.

Había oído hablar de las historias de la fuerza de Madara, y estaba emocionado de ver si eran verdad.

Ser honrado de estar en presencia de un hombre que tenía tanta estima entre la gente del mundo.

—He escuchado muchas historias de tu fuerza en mis viajes, Madara Uchiha— él miró al hombre que se volvió un Dios—. Es hora de ver si los rumores son ciertos— dijo, sin miedo en absoluto sobre el Uchiha.

Naruto Ootsutsukk estaba feliz de poder pelear con un oponente tan legendario, por lo que haría todo lo posible. Despegando a pie hacia Shinju a una velocidad vertiginosa con las raíces de los árboles persiguiéndolo, Naruto agarró su mano derecha mientras una katana aparecía en ella.

—Sé cómo lucharon Hashirama y tú, ¡pero voy a llevar esto a un nuevo nivel!— gritó como un tiro de raíz hacia él, buscando empalar al Uchiha.

Naruto suavemente hizo una voltereta frontal sobre la rama cuando aterrizó en el suelo.

Cuando pasó corriendo por el suelo desnudo, pudo sentir las raíces brotando de debajo del suelo detrás de él mientras agarraba su espada con más fuerza.

Extendiendo su brazo hacia la izquierda, balanceó su espada hacia la derecha con una gran velocidad mientras el espacio mismo se detenía, exponiendo el negro abismo en el vacío primordial.

Esa cuchilla tipo vacío simplemente viajó hacia el Shinju, y lo cortó por la mitad, separándolo de su base cuando la entidad masiva comenzó a descender hacia el suelo.

—Madera…— cuando las raíces se acercaron a Naruto, comenzó a flotar justo sobre el suelo antes de que una barrera de su propia creación apareciera a su alrededor. A medida que las raíces se acercaban, perderían toda aceleración, haciendo que se detuvieran.

Luego extendió su mano y usó su control sobre las fuerzas del mundo para hacer trizas las raíces y lanzar las piezas al Jinchuriki de diez colas.

Sabía que su oponente era feroz, por lo que desplegó su poderosa defensa. Vio el atrevido movimiento de Madara hacia el Shinju, y dejó escapar un silbido impresionado al verlo succionar al Dios Árbol dentro suyo.

Luego simplemente miro al frente mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser una especie de átomo de 8 lados y una estrella de 6 puntas en elcentro.

El dios Uchiha dio una mirada amenazadora pero algo divertida a sus oponentes mientras intentaban defender su asalto.

—Esto simplemente no funcionará. Por lo menos, intenta hacer esto entretenido, de lo contrario tendría que matarte ahora— aunque sus esfuerzos eran decentes, el hombre estaba listo para hacer las cosas. Para hacerlo, sería de los más simples esfuerzos conjurar este vil Chakra del Shinju, ya que la totalidad del árbol fue tomada en su ser, prácticamente derramando el venenoso Chakra de su cuerpo.

A pesar de todo el poder que había adquirido, de alguna manera sintió que trozos de madera lo apuñalaban, algo que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es esto?— reflexionó, quitándose estos fragmentos de su ropa, en su mano, las energías de la atmósfera comenzaron a burbujear juntas, las energías negativa y positiva unidas en una tomaron la forma de un orbe masivo—. Ahora muere— escupió, lanzando la esfera hacia la tierra, específicamente dirigida al hombre peliplata.

Observando la devastación masiva y materializada, Naruto juntó ambas manos como si estuviera rezando antes de separarlas, produciendo una vara única de color negro.

Lanzando la vara en la Bijuudama mucho más masiva, aparentemente desapareció en ella.

Con la bola de la bestia de cola sin color negro, Naruto luego activó una técnica de su línea de sangre, inhalando el ataque titánico de una manera similar a la del Camino de Preta , sin efectos negativos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que mostrar, Madara? Pones una mayor pelea con los Naruto y Sasuke originales…— dijo Naruto mientras levantó la mirada… notando otra Bijuudama.

La enorme bola de destrucción se dirigía hacia él. En respuesta, creo una barrera a su alrededor y cuando la bola masiva golpea la barrera y usa el Sello de Absorción, la bola masiva fue gradualmente convertida y absorbida en la barrera de Naruto.

La naturaleza de los sellos en la barrera hizo casi imposible que incluso las técnicas más destructivas basadas en Chakras la rompieran.

Todo el Chakra absorbido sirvió para fortalecer la barrera contra todas las otras formas de ataque.

—Incluso tus ataques masivos fallarán contra las defensas más poderosas, normalmente detesto matar, pero para un monstruo como tú, haré una excepción— dijo mirando a Madara, el anciano Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sus enormes bolas de Chakra eran absorbidas por sus enemigos.

—Una decisión tan tonta, pero decidiste que sería sabio absorber mi Chakra.

Las técnicas de absorción de Chakra, y tan útiles como pueden ser, no son absolutas. Propensas a una debilidad masiva de no poder mezclar apropiadamente la energía extraña con la del usuario. Típicamente con energía como un usuario inexperto de Senjutsu, podría tener inconvenientes devastadores. Era esa debilidad exacta que le daría a Madara lo que necesitaba para terminar con una excusa tan lamentable para una pelea.

—Soy un dios. Solo hombres como tu no pueden comprender el poder que está a mi alcance— el Chakra del Juubi, incluso en su forma más incompleta, era conocido como algo inmundo e incontrolable, inconmensurable como Naruto y Kurama señalaron, e incluso aquellos indignos de ser su Jinchūriki los puso de rodillas.

Un Chakra tan potente, que disuadió el coraje del mundo Shinobi.

Ese mismo Chakra, fusionado con el propio Madara, era una fuerza demasiado grande para ser contada.

La mala voluntad y la mentalidad de Madara vivían dentro de su Chakra.

A pesar de que su Chakra estaba siendo absorbido, su proceso de absorción estaba lejos de ser instantáneo, dándole al hombre suficiente tiempo para acabar con sus enemigos.

Usando su propio vil Chakra, amplificado a un nivel aún mayor al ser el Jinchūriki del Juubi, su propia voluntad comenzó a manifestarse en su Chakra.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar el proceso, su cuerpo fue repentinamente atacado de adentro hacia afuera, engendrando una sustancia negra que comenzó a encerrar su cuerpo.

El hombre se rió sin piedad, sus ojos anillados brillaban con diversión.

Un hombre, no, un dios tan absorto en sí mismo, su voluntad comenzó a transformar a los dos en estatuas de sí mismo, reclamando su vida lentamente.

De repente, la masa negra de Madara brotó del pecho de Osamu cuando su expresión facial cambió repentinamente antes de que la sustancia negra se desmoronara.

—De hecho, puedes ser el Jinchuriki del 9000 colas y puede ser el más sucio de todos los Chakras, pero una cosa que no entiendes es cómo funciona mi ansiedad y yo mismo. Nací heredando la calidad masiva de Chakra de todas las bestias de cola individuales y combinadas. Poseo el **Chakra Cósmico** dentro de mi cuerpo, que de hecho es **Energía Cósmica** y **Chakra** fusionado y sincronizado perfectamente— Naruto agito su cabeza, no queriendo entrar en semánticas—. Como resultado, el Chakra extraño que ingresa a mi cuerpo se anula al instante. Esa vara que arrojé en esa Bijuudama, desestabilizó los componentes del Chakra en sí, la energía física y espiritual, poniéndola en un estado de disfuncionalidad estática, haciendo que tu Chakra y tu voluntad imbuida sean inertes— Naruto habló valientemente frente a un "Dios".

—Poseo la sangre de los fueron Ootsutsuki y Helixian, mucho más avanzados de lo que esperan inmitir. Ahora discúlpame mientras pateo tu culo. Muchos hombres han tomado el manto de Dios en tu ausencia— el Ojimixto pensó en muchas de las personas monstruosas con las que había lidiado en su tiempo—. Los tiempos cambian, Uchiha, y no importa cuán poderoso seas, alguien más grande se levantará eventualmente. Puede que no sea yo quien reclame ese estado yo mismo, pero he tratado con mi parte justa de monstruos, y tú no eres diferente.

Horas después, se podía ver a un aburrido Naruto ver a Madara decirle sus ultimas palabras a Hashirama, junto a una figura fantasmal de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki y los antiguos Kages.

—Otra perdida de tiempo entre dimensiones— susurro aburrido antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y entrar en un portal negro.

El peliplata ahora se encontraba en un lugar de color negro, con múltiples ventanas que comenzó a ver una por una.

En el alba de la creación, solo existían los llamados "Dioses" y dicha especie fue la creadora de los diferentes universos.

A sus vez, en los diferentes mundos, y realidades alternas, al viajar al mundo mortal tendían a tomar una forma limitada, debido a que su mera presencia afectaba las leyes de dicho mundo.

Estos "Dioses" crearon otras razas, tanto para coexistir, como para estudiar, experimentar y ser adorados.

¿Cómo crearon los diferentes universos entonces?

Bueno, uno de los muchos dioses, llamado Izanagi, era un dios de baja clase, hasta que un ataque al Sukai (Paraiso) por los Demonios donde murieron muchos otros dioses le obligo a despertar su poder.

Una **línea de sangre** llamada Noryokugan.

Sin embargo, lejos de ser ese su máximo poder, salvo a todos del ataque a su gente.

Resumiendo la historia, su esposa Izanami murió, fue al Yomi para salvarla, no pudo por las leyes de los Kotoamatsukami, fue a matarlos, estos vieron que había alcanzado un nivel demasiado superior a ellos, trataron de encerarlo y de no ser por el antiguo maestro de Izanagi no habrían podido.

Enceraron a Izanagi y usaron su energía para crear TOOOOODOS los universos.

Pero… todo se fue al caño con 3 razas.

Los Helixian.

Los Benzaiten.

Y los humanos.

Los Helixian eran una raza creada a partir de la energía misma de Izanagi, la energía cósmica. Y desde que el primero de ellos nació, los dioses no pudieron controlarlos.

Su segundo error fue tratar de hacer sus propias versiones de ellos, los llamados Benzaiten, o como se les diría en el futuro, los Ootsutsuki.

Un árbol muy poderoso germino de la energía de Izanagi, y los Kotoamatsukami usaron sus semillas en el planeta hogar de los Ootsutsuki, usando a los mencionados como mano de obra para aquello, hasta que una de ellas se revelo y los saco de su mundo.

Kisshoten Ootsutsuki, la Diosa y Progenitora de los Ootsutsukis.

Y finalmente, los humanos, la raza con más potencial de los 3.

Simplemente, los Dioses la cagaron con ellos, los usaban de carne de cañón, alimento, esclavos, los maltrataban, hacían diluvios para mermar su numero, lo normal.

Siglos después, un Dios miro todo aquello, y también se revelo contra los de su propia raza.

Yahvé, Elohim, Ala, como le quisieran llamar… bueno, Ala era un dios totalmente diferente, pero esa era historia totalmente diferente.

Todo eso, culminaba en un solo ser.

Naruto "Kossho" Ootsutsuki.

Un pequeño niño despreciado y odiado por su pueblo que comió un fruto de enorme poder.

Una fruta, todo aquello había comenzado con aquella fruta tan pequeña.

Siendo que dicho fruto había estado germinando desde la muerte de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, este contenía un enorme poder.

Potencialmente, Naruto tenía el mismo poder que Kisshoten, o al menos cerca, y con cualidades especiales de su gente, que solo 1 entre 1,000,000 poseía.

Como por ejemplo, la asimilación de ADN, con una gota de sangre, era capaz de asimilar las capacidades, fisiología y desechaba las debilidades de una especie.

Oh, también estaban sus **Dojutsus** también conocidos como Poderes Oculares.

Era muuuy largo de explicar, así que lo resumiría.

El primero, el **Sharingan** , un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes alrededor de la pupila, permite copiar movimientos, técnicas y meter en ilusiones a sus enemigos.

 **Mangekyo Sharingan** , ojo rojo como el primero, pero con un patrón único, permitía usar una ilusión capaz de engañar el cerebro para hacerle pensar que un segundo era un día dentro de un mundo donde el usuario tenía todo el control, unas llamas negras llamadas Amaterasu tan calientes como el sol, y mezclando las dos daba a un guerrero etéreo gigante llamado Susano'o

Dependiendo del usuario, el **Mangekyo Sharingan** daba una habilidad única, pero al ser un Ootsutsuki, se tenía la capacidad de usarlos todos y cada uno.

El **Rinnegan,** el ojo de Samsara, la rueda de la reencarnación.

Normalmente, daba 6 habilidades o "caminos" y una habilidad única. Pero siendo que los Ootsutsukis eran los progenitores del Rinnegan, tenía la capacidad de acceder a habilidades únicas o Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de ciertos individuos, como el **Limbo: Hengoku (Cárcel fronteriza)** o el **Amenotejikara**.

Con base en esto, se supone que puede utilizar cualquier habilidad de dojutsu con Rinnegan o basada en Rinnegan desde la observación sola, incluso mirando a un portador de Rinnegan que aún tiene que preformar una habilidad, acceder a la información de forma remota.

Y era difícil culpar a Naruto con lo que podía hacer cada camino.

La poderosa plétora de convocatorias de animales disponibles a través del Camino de los Animales.

La mecanización casi ilimitada del Camino Asura.

Las fuerzas gravitatoriamente atractivas y antigravitatoriamente repulsivas del Camino Deva.

El inmenso control sobre el alma y su manipulación por el Camino Humano.

Acceso al Rey del Infierno y sus habilidades restauradoras a través del Camino Naraka.

Las capacidades de absorción casi ilimitadas de su Camino Preta.

Control sobre la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior , sus cadenas e incluso revivir a los muertos utilizando el Camino Exterior.

Y es capaz de enviar, recuperar e incluso intercambiar objetos hacia y desde el mundo del Purgatorio, a través del Camino del Purgatorio.

Junto con la capacidad de reflejar ataques y daños intencionados en el lanzador original con el Camino Mutuo.

La casi ilimitada adaptación y fortificación del cuerpo a través del Camino Interior.

El Chakra que anula las capacidades del Camino Medio.

La comprensión ilimitada y la comprensión del entorno de los usuarios y la capacidad de curar heridas a través del Noble Óctuple Sendero.

Algunos de esos no eran los 6 caminos normales, pero era debido a que Naruto no solo había aprendido de Shinju había poder más allá de la capacidad humana, poder más allá de los siete caminos.

12 caminos para ser exactos.

El Tenseigan que le permitía ver a un nivel casi atómico, y en diferentes formas, además de un modo de Chakra, y varias cosas.

También estaba su control de los elementos y su fisiología única, pero eso en verdad era laaaaargo de explicar.

También estaba que, siendo que su mundo estaba muy atrasado tecnológicamente hablando, le dio un pequeño empujón tecnológico.

Y en 7 años, hizo más adelantos tecnológicos que los humanos en 12,000.

Normalmente, su mundo no era demasiado interesante siendo que había evitado varios desastres, y para pasar el tiempo, iba de dimensión en dimensión para divertirse, y se dio cuenta de algo.

Era demasiado fuerte.

En la infinidad de mundos derivados y de los que derivaba el suyo, se dio cuenta de que era uno de los más fuertes, sino no es que era el más poderoso de todos.

Y era taaaaaaaan aburrido.

Dejando eso de lado, Naruto miro las diferentes pantallas, buscando algo que hacer en los diferentes mundos.

El fue llamado muchas cosas: un héroe, un monstruo, un demonio, pero sobre todo él era un Dios en el sentido de poder.

Su poder no tenía rival entre los que lo rodeaban y era conocido por eliminar a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que tratar de aprovecharse de él sería una buena idea.

 _Bueno, nada interesante, nada interesante, esa versión mía se esta comiendo a Minato, esa versión mía esta siendo violado por Kushina… ¿Qué carajos? Oh, estoy en la región "Dark" de mi multiverso._ Pensó al ver en las pantallas escenas que traumarían a cualquier ser vivo, nada que no hubiera visto o vivido.

 _Mierda, ¿ahora donde estoy?_ Se cuestiono al ver… pechos.

No era la definición más… sutil que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero literalmente, miraba _pechos desnudos_ en cada pantalla, de distintos tamaños, formas, colores y con… distinciones en que los coronaban.

 _Juro que si estoy en la región hentai, voy a ir a patear a Izanagi en los huevos… oh mierda, se esta creando otro universo._ Se lamento el Ootsutsuki al ver una luz blanca, antes de ser lanzado cuando una explosión se formo enfrente suyo.

—¡Que te den por culo! ¡IZANAGIIIIIiiiiiiii…!— grito el peliplata girando y girando sin parar en medio de las pantallas hasta que su voz se perdió.

 _Ohhhh, mierda… bueno, al menos no es un mundo de Tokio Gouhl ._ Pensó el peliplata antes de ser absorbido por una de las ventanas.

* * *

 **Universo DXD**

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

—¡Wiiiiii~!— hizo Naruto… en el espacio… entrando a la atmosfera de la tierra… cubierto con fuego…

Mientras bajaba a la atmosfera cubierto en llamas que se volvieron azules, el Ootsutsuki se aseguro de caer en el mar, donde no hiriera a nadie por la explosión que causaría.

 _Un minuto, puedo volar._ Recordó el peliplata antes de detener su vuelo a un par de cientos de metros del suelo.

Descendiendo, se acostó en el agua, viendo el cielo

—Huh… extraño, estos peces no parecen normales— dijo viendo a unos tiburones a su alrededor—. Disculpa, mi amigo de dientes afilados, ¿Dónde estoy?— le "pregunto" a uno de los tiburones.

Este, extrañamente, hizo un par de sonidos, mientras el Ojimixto le miraba confundido—¿El atlántico? ¿Dónde es eso?

Podría haber viajado en varias dimensiones, pero nunca se tomaba el tiempo para ver un mapa.

Unos minutos después, el peliplata miraba hacía el este—Así que, hacía allí esta la civilización más cercana, pero la mayor parte es un mal lugar debido a la pobreza y desnutrición extrema, así que me aconsejas que vaya un poco más al noreste donde esta Japón.

El tiburón hizo un par de sonidos.

—Ya veo, gracias amigo— nuevamente, el tiburón hizo sus respectivos ruidos antes de hundirse en el agua de nuevo, que Naruto tradujo como un "de nada chico cometa"—. Bueno, a darle— y salió disparado hacía Japón.

En menos de 3 minutos, había llegado, sin olvidar quitarse toda la humedad del cuerpo, su ropa no tanto siendo que era hidrofóbica (Repele el agua)

El peliplata miro la ciudad en la que sintió, aunque fuera, unas mínimas fuentes de energía que no fuera como la humana promedio.

E investigo el nombre del lugar, Kuoh… y leyó el alma de un par de tipos para aprender su idioma… solo para darse cuenta de que hablaban el mismo idioma y los dos que leyó sus almas eran unos pervertidos.

Y finalmente, se perdió.

—Y ahora ¿Dónde estoy?— se cuestiono antes de ver una escuela, la academia Kuoh, hum… nombre original.

Meh, pediría una dirección… además de investigar esas raras presencias demoniacas.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Mundo

**Algunos detalles de como va a ser la historia, y algunas de mis opiniones sobre DXD, su fandom y sus personajes.**

 **Para empezar, empecemos con el protagonista, Hyodo Issei.**

 **A muchas personas no les agrada Issei, y entiendo porque, pero de hecho es un personaje que me agrada bastante, para empezar la supuesta perversidad de Issei.**

 **Este tipo no es un pervertido.**

 **De hecho, él es básicamente como el niño promedio de secundaria.**

 **No es, ni de cerca, un pervertido que aprovecha la situación que tiene delante.**

 **La diferencia entre un niño normal y un pervertido es que un pervertido tiene poca o ninguna vergüenza sobre sus acciones, por lo que son despreciados.**

 **Issei tiene un estándar moral demasiado alto como para ser el pervertido que la novela ligera trata de pintar.**

 **Sigue diciendo que no quiere que Asia se vuelva impura, pero se puede ver que piensa en ella como una hermana para que pueda dejarlo pasar.**

 **Pero cuando las chicas se ofrecen LITERALMENTE a él, él hace una especie de excusa para echarse atrás.**

 **Un pervertido estaría felizmente a salvo y no se preocuparía por nada más.**

 **Él usa a Rias como excusa, diciendo que no le gustaría eso.**

 **¿Y qué? Como no son pareja, ¿Qué derecho tiene ella de poder dictar a quién ve y quién no?**

 **Sí, él es su sirviente, pero lo mantengo, si quisiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera en todos los tomos hasta que formaron una relación.**

 **Quitarle la personalidad "pervertida" o mejor dicho, amante de los pechos a Issei es como quitarle su infantilidad a Goku, sería simplemente hacerle un Gary Stu.**

 **Además, siendo que Naruto es un personaje asquerosamente maleable, tiende a apocar a otros, y no lo digo solo en mi fic. Por ejemplo, en Boruto, todos amamos cuando Naruto o Sasuke están en acción, por ser personajes casi divinizados y que literalmente son un Goku y Vegeta más creíbles y mucho más atrayentes por tener una historia más profundizada.**

 **Issei, por el otro lado, no sabemos mucho de su pasado, como el hecho de que tenía de mejor amiga a una futura portadora de una espada sagrada.**

 **Siendo que, como ya dije, no pienso ni cambiar la personalidad de Issei por nada, pero si que sea más fuerte y un poco más serio (en batalla) el tendrá su harem. Pero aun no me decido si poner o no hacía siendo que TODOS los fics que leo son de ella con Issei y con Naruto como su hermano. Pero no los culpo, Issei y Asia son perfectos juntos ^_^**

 **Dejando a Issei de lado, vámonos a Riser, uno de los personajes más odiados en FF.**

 **Bueno, son com años desde que el primer tomo de DXD salió, y ahora sabemos más en general de la historia de todo el mundo y d** **el camino que ha tomado Riser, como sus palabras en su duelo contra Issei, en donde alabo a Issei y le dijo que con 6 meses podría sacar todo su potencial, el plan nunca era matarlo o humillarlo si no derrotarlo y después entrenarlo.**

 **Sin contar que si leen el volumen 2 se darán cuenta que Riser tampoco podía rechazar por la presión de los demonios de alta clase, Riser también era presionado por su ambiente por lo que recuerdo.**

 **Y sobre la nueva temporada de DXD**

 **Si, se que fue hiper mega WTF el ver a Issei salir de la "Jager Note Drive" (Como le pusieron en los subs a español :v) por cantar la canción de los oppais y tocarle el pezón a Rias, pero, eso es lo que sale en la novela ligera, culpen al autor :v**

 **Otra cosa, sobre el nivel de poder de algunas cosas con los niveles de poder de DXD**

 **El poder de Ophis,** **cuando estaba debilitada, era dos veces más fuerte que Ddraig y Albion, por lo que su poder no es infinito. Su poder se llama "Poder Infinito" pero no es infinito. Lilith fue creada literalmente con 1/4 de su poder, lo que significa que su poder no puede ser infinito. No puedes dividir el infinito, y no puedes debilitar el infinito.**

 **Y considerando que este Naruto SI que tiene Chakra infinito más el Chakra infinito de Shinju, lo hace Chakra Infinito Multiplicado por 2 :v**

 **Ddraig** **diciendo que podría "destruir" el mundo se refiere a aniquilar toda la vida en el mundo, no el planeta. Él no tiene hazañas para probar esto. La última vez que lo revisé, los líderes de las Tres Facciones lo mataron. Ddraig es simplemente arrogante.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, respondamos los reviews:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, este dragoncito y sus reviws tan bonitos ¤3¤**

 **Para Jujomeme, muchas gracias bro, daré lo mejor de mi.**

 **Para XLGDarkness, era eso o una dimensión de Kill la Kill, pero considerando que ese de hecho le gustaría pensé en Tokio Ghoul v:**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, créeme men, es asquerosamente OP v: Ya tengo planeados com capítulos, así que… ñhe, ya tengo un 3% de la historia.**

 **Para** **Guest, tranquilo bro, ya tengo 10 paginas escritas**

 **Para 520 muchas… GRACIAS**

 **Para , vas a tener una pinshe embolia cerebral en el próximo cap men. Y sip, básicamente eso resume el fic**

 **Para bladetri, suscríbete de una jodida vez :v**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El siguiente es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto The Last, Boruto, High School DXD, High School DXD Born, High School DXD Hero, Shin High School y cualquier elemento de otra serie usado en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Estudio Pierrot, Estudio TNK, TV Tokio, AT-X y sus respectivos creadores, por favor apoyen al lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Un Nuevo Mundo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 _Okey, puedo entender la fabrica de la realidad, mezclar la mecánica cuántica con la relatividad espacial, y derrote a un usuario de Rinnegan usando una sola Shuriken solo por ser más listo que él… Y aun así no entiendo como termine aquí._

Naruto se encontraba enfrente de uno de los salones de la escuela.

Resulta que ser inmortal y siempre verte de 17 años hacía a la gente creer que eras un estudiante de intercambio.

También creyeron que era familiar de una tal "Koneko-chan" por su color de cabello.

Oh, y creyeron que tenía un lente de contacto en alguno de sus ojos.

Fue molesto que los profesores le picaran los ojos para comprobarlo, más que nada porque fue difícil no activar uno de sus Dojutsus y vaporizarles.

Y de alguna estúpida manera termino con el estúpido uniforme de esa estúpida escuela.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que se sentía como un maldito pingüino… ahora se daba cuenta de que creían que el era un estudiante.

No ayudaba… su apariencia en general.

Tenía el cabello de color plateado brillante, como la luna, desordenado y erizado, ojos atemorizantes, y completamente extraños, más que nada por ser heterocromos y de pupila rasgada… o… y de color dorado. Añadiendo el hecho de que tenía la típica expresión de _chico malo_ y los 4 aretes en cada oreja… y estar particularmente ejercitado, podrían servir en su mundo donde el 70% de las cosas era pelear, pero allí, se miraba como un delincuente.

La chaqueta, camisa, y pantalones negros no ayudaron.

Se le había olvidado mencionar que, probablemente, sabía más de todo el Omniverso que todos los seres vivos en aquel mundo, pero que aun así iba a tomar clases de 2do año.

Era… divertido en cierta forma.

Pero, dejando de lado el hecho de que había resuelto la teoría de cuerdas a los 9 años, Naruto entro a el aula.

Al instante, todas las cabezas del salón se giraron para verle, y él simplemente hizo los ojos a un lado para verlos con calma e indiferencia.

—Muy bien, joven…— el profesor agarro una hoja con la información de su nuevo estudiante—. ¿Otsuski?— algunos rieron ante el apellido.

—Ootsutsuki, Naruto Ootsutsuki. No espero llevarme bien con ustedes— declaro con calma, viendo al frente y, nervioso, su maestro le dijo que se fuera a sentar, ante la mirada enojada de la mayoría de los varones, y sonrojando a varias chicas ante su actitud de "chico malo".

Se sentó al lado de la ventana, y cerro los ojos, pensativo.

Ese universo le hacía sentir… extraño. Sentía que ya conocía aquel mundo, o a alguien de dicho mundo.

—¡Hyodo, Motohama, Matsuda, llegan tarde!— exclamo el profesor.

—Gomen, Sensei— dijeron los tres.

… _Hyodo... NO PUEDE… SEEEER._

Miro a uno de los tres chicos que, nerviosos, llegaban allí.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara a la mitad, al ver al chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel entrar nervioso junto a los otros dos tipos a los que les leyó el alma.

El castaño fue a sentarse, recibiendo miradas de odio de las mujeres mientras se sentaba al lado del peliplata.

—Em… ¿Hola?— dijo nervioso el Hyodo.

—¿Tu nombre es Issei?— cuestiono Naruto.

—Si, ¿Por?

—¿Podrías deletrearlo?

—I-S-S-E-I— el castaño, confuso lo hizo.

—Ahora junto.

—Issei.

—…— Naruto inhalo levemente, y con lentitud.

* * *

 **Monte Everest**

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

—¡YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!— grito el Ojimixto en la cima del mundo, su grito haciendo un potente eco en las montañas que lo hicieron oír 10 veces más fuerte, y la nieve no tardo en caer.

* * *

 **Devuelta a Kuoh**

* * *

 **3 minutos después**

* * *

—Así que… ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Issei?— le cuestiono Naruto al castaño, después de haber dejado un clon para remplazarlo mientras el se iba a gritar feliz sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

Y actualmente, estaban en recreo, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, Naruto se encontró con otra "versión" de Hyodo Issei **(*1)**

La mejor forma de decirlo, sería que se encontró con un Issei alterno, un Issei muy diferente al que estaba enfrente suyo.

Resulta que dicho Issei había perdido a su familia, lo cual le obligo a vagar solo por el mundo hasta que, en uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones, Naruto se lo encontrara.

Fue mera casualidad, y él chico era agresivo como el solo era capaz, así que no se llevaron bien al comienzo, pero luego, Naruto admitiría abiertamente que aquel niño se termino volviendo prácticamente un hijo para él.

—¡Ver Oppais!— declaro, y Naruto se atraganto con su saliva.

Ocultando su risa, el peliplata le miro—O-Oppais… ¿Cómo los pechos de una chica?— cuestiono, tratando de no reírse.

—Así es, si quieres te puedo mostrar las maravillas de ellos— dijo pasando su mano por los hombros del peliplata y pasando su mano al frente, como mostrándole un nuevo reino divino.

El Ojimixto giro su cabeza hacía el castaño—Me agradas, Issei.

Un par de horas después, Naruto salía de la escuela, caminando con lentitud por las calles de Kuoh.

La ultima vez que fue a la escuela fue cuando tenía 12 o 13 años en la academia ninja, y normalmente no hacía nada, solo enviar clones.

Ser asquerosamente bueno en Fūinjutsu conllevaba el tener una caligrafía aun más asquerosamente precisa.

Sus aretes tenían miles de formulas de diferentes sellos que tenían el tamaño de nanómetros **(*2)** lo cual hacía que en el tamaño de un cabello pudieran caber millones de sellos.

Con lo cual, su letra no tenía ni el más mínimo error, y le alabaron por eso… los maestros lo hicieron.

Y aquel día, su primer día de clases fue… curioso, sobretodo por conocer a Issei…

…¿Por qué una loli de cabello blanco le estaba acosando?

No había mejor definición, era una chica pequeña, si tuviera que calcular diría que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura en comparación con él, pero eso importaba poco a una palanca de cambios de forma. Tenía el pelo corto y blanco, llegándole al cuello y con un clip en forma de gato a un lado de su flequillo y los ojos dorados que mostraban poca emoción. Llevaba el uniforme de mujeres de la escuela que Naruto había visitado y de la que, de alguna manera, ahora formaba parte.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, Naruto siguió caminando, pensativo.

… _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo idea de donde viviré._

Se encogió de hombros, y puso el meñique debajo de su pulgar y aplicando un poco de fuerza, lo hizo tronar, luego al dedo anular, medio e índice.

Una mala costumbre que había adquirido.

Tenía como unos… 3 años suponía, cuando se rompió el dedo índice, o mejor dicho, cuando alguien lo rompió por él. Kajiro Kumesake, un Chuunin, le dio una patada al niño cuando pasaba junto a Naruto en la calle. La bota chocó contra los puños levantados instintivamente de Naruto, se rompió seis dedos y los pequeños huesos en el dorso de su mano, y luego aplastó la cabeza del niño contra la pared del puesto del vendedor ambulante.

Una hora más tarde, el Sandaime se sentó y observó al pequeño en silencio, masticando pero sin fumar la pipa en la boca, colgando en ángulo. La mano de Naruto se había curado mínimamente en unos momentos, pero su joven cuerpo no podía canalizar mucho Chakra de su Bijuu todavía, y la regeneración era lenta y dolorosa.

Observó los dedos de Naruto, mientras los huesos sin uniones chasqueaban y se movían juntos cuando Naruto trató de levantar el balón. La superficie de plástico fue rápidamente perforada por las puntas afiladas en los extremos de los dedos de Naruto, y la bola se desinfló, para su fuerte desaprobación.

Cuando se volvió un Ootsutsuki, sus dedos volvieron a la normalidad, pero desde los 3 años había tenido la mala costumbre de hacerlos tronar.

Incluso como un Ootsutsuki, el fuerte tronido que escuchaba jamás se iba, y más que nada, era algo que hacía para pensar.

Podría vivir en los bosques, otra costumbre que adquirió de pequeño, pero recordaba que no había bosques a 800 km de Kuoh, tal vez unos cuantos arboles, pero nada que le diera un lugar para dormir que no estuviera en medio de una carretera.

Así que… compraría una casa. Recordando sus fondos, pensó que hacer.

Su Riqueza total de su vida como Shinobi… bueno, había acumulado una gran cantidad de riqueza de las misiones solamente: en la época actual tenía aproximadamente un Billón de Ryō ($ 100,000,000) solo de sus misiones.

Sin embargo, al vender materiales preciosos que podía generar sin dificultad en forma de polvos, espadas, gemas y joyas, su riqueza ha aumentado aún más, hasta 952,124,000,000 de Ryō ($ 80,000,000,000), lo que lo deja como una de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Como la mayoría de las personas, almacenaba una pequeña minoría de su dinero en bancos en todo el mundo Shinobi y mientras almacena su riqueza en estos bancos, el interés crece continuamente. Con una tasa de interés de .06% en la mayoría de los bancos, la cantidad total que ganaba por segundo de interés solo se sitúa alrededor de 1,807 ryō ($ 152… por segundo)

También tenía otra fuente de ingresos, pero si la quería usar se tenía que deshacer de su… seguidora.

Podría ponerla en un Genjutsu, o simplemente asustarla o noquearla, pero no se sentía con valor para hacerle eso a una niña pequeña… okey, si que lo tenía, había hecho cosas peores, pero si lo hacía llamaría demasiado la atención.

Así que… corrió.

Koneko Toujo miro como Naruto empezaba a correr… a una velocidad enorme…

Sacando dos alas de murciélago de su espalda, se elevo en el aire para seguirlo… antes de darse cuenta de que no lo miraba.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se quedo en las afueras de Kuoh, donde se quedo mirando la ciudad, buscando que nadie le vigilase.

Al asegurarse de que estuviera solo, el peliplata extendió su mano al frente.

De ella, una especie de llave-espada se formo de unas partículas de color dorado.

Agarrándola del mango, la giro y con unos sonidos metálicos, la llave empezó a girar en su mano.

Al terminar, Naruto sintió su conexión volver.

Lo que acababa de activar era conocida en diferentes mundos como la **[Puerta de Babilonia]**

Naruto recordaba que supo de aquella boveda hace mucho tiempo, y creando con **Omnyoton** algo de oro divino, comenzó a hacerla.

Se había vuelto famoso por haber recogido todos los tesoros de su mundo, acumulando un tesoro perfecto que carecía de nada. ¡Diablos! Incluso tenía cosas de otros mundos.

Como no había nada que no pudo recoger, se volvió un coleccionista de tesoros, cuya frase "he recogido todos los tesoros de la tierra," no era una metáfora.

Dentro de la bóveda, la cantidad de riqueza en el interior excede incluso su propio conocimiento; su inventario de tesoros seguía aumentando incluso en la actualidad.

Recogió y almacenó muestras de toda la tecnología que se desarrolló durante su era. Los deseos de los antiguos humanos eran similares a los de la época actual, por lo que su tecnología, reforzada por lo poderosos que eran en su época y por el Chakra, no era inferior a la de la época moderna.

Los "Instrumentos de la Esperanza" que la gente soñaba se hicieron realidad, y como cada caso fue requisado por su mano.

Su colección está incluso amueblada con aviones y submarinos.

También contenía todas las bases originales para todas las propiedades intelectuales producidas por la humanidad que se originó en su mundo, haciendo todos los juegos de mesa existentes y las obras de la Biblioteca de Alejandría no más que imitaciones mundanas.

Todavía era buscado por algunos, por sostener todas las cosas en el mundo y consagrar cada artefacto mágico posible. Que dentro no son meramente riquezas, sino que su colección era el "origen de la sabiduría humana".

Era la prueba de la sabiduría humana y el ingenio humano. Ni siquiera faltaría tecnología extraterrestres siendo que… bueno, él era extraterrestre.

Cada arma estaba decorada con adornos deslumbrantes y pulido hasta tener un brillo como el de un espejo, todo claramente cargado de tanta energía mágica como para definirlos como Misterios Divinos, sin excepción. Eran los modelos originales de cada leyenda, mito, y folklore.

El armamento contenido en el interior incluye espadas, armas de poste, lanzas, martillos, escudos, espadas demoníacas que luego se dirigieron a Europa y América del Sur, y una serie de armas no identificables a simple vista, todos los cuales forman un perfecto tesoro de masas de armas no utilizadas que simplemente se guardaron en la bóveda de el rey.

Poseía las espadas sagradas que salvaron a los héroes posteriores y las espadas malditas que robaron la vida de los héroes posteriores, y los números eran aproximadamente infinitos.

Tenía vehículos que iban desde motos hasta submarinos, Jets o hasta vehículos divinos como el Vimana, además de poseer bombas atómicas de la antigua Uruk.

Además de objetos mágicos de gran poder y valor que en la época actual eran conocidos como grandes símbolos de la magia en tales como el **Yata no Kagami, la Yasakani no Magamata, el Grimorie de Solomon o Abe no Seimei, Talaria, Aidos Kynee, Aegis, Rho Aias, Babr-e Bayan, el Cinturón de Orión, Tarnkappe, Helskór, Tyet de Isis, Járngreipr, Megingjord, Akhilles Kosmos, el escudo Lord Camelot, Dubhan, Nábrók, Andvaranaut, Draupnir, 9 de los 10 Anillos de Solomon, Svíagris,** varios modelos de las naves **Vimana, Botella de Ambrosia, cadena de Enkidu.**

Así mismo como ingredientes, libros y demás objetos mágicos que, además ser Noble Fantasmas, también eran ingredientes y objetos que cualquier Magus mataría por tener.

Como la **Botella de Ichor, Botella de Souma, Botella de Amrita, Roth Rámach, el tarro de Cornucopia, Elixir de inmortalidad, cuchillo Azoth, Dientes de dragón, Olivant, Argo Coin, Ruler Breaker, Kibisis, Mímisbrunnr, Agimat, Mesektet, Ankh, Vajra, Tathlum, Mistletoe, La piel del León de Nemea, La faja de Hipólita, Manzana de Discord, Suéter de Nessus, Brísingamen, Phylactery, Kaustubha, Libro de Thoth, Grimorie Ars Goetia, Lyngurium, Haoma, Shankha, Gorgoneion, Botella de la fuente de la juventud, Moly, La piedra filosofal, Bufonite, San Grael** entre muchos otros objetos de igual poder y fama.

La cantidad podía ser infinita.

Literalmente, la bóveda tenía lo que sea dentro suyo.

Y en dicho caso, Naruto solo materializo un portal dorado a su lado y metió dentro su mano.

Sacándola, estaban varios rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y doblones de oro en la palma de su mano.

Contándolos, se encogió de hombros, eso debía bastar.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

Después de casi darle un infarto al vendedor de casas, Naruto compro una pequeña casa de tres pisos y un sótano, todo lo que necesitaba.

Sacando una cama de su bóveda, se dejo caer en ella.

Por un momento, se cuestiono porque esa pequeña niña tenía un olor a gata, mezclada con un raro olor similar al de un demonio pero más…sutil.

Al otro momento, pensó en lo mullida que estaba su cama.

Y si, se había enfrentado a demonios antes, y no habían sido particularmente demonios amigables.

Los 72 hijos del Dios Demonio Yamata.

Recordaba a 4 de ellos especialmente. Los Demonios que controlaban las fuerzas fundamentales del universo.

Borrogas, el Demonio que controlaba la Gravedad

Furfur, el Demonio que controlaba la Fuerza Nuclear Débil.

Vepar, el Demonio que controlaba la Fuerza Nuclear Fuerte.

Y finalmente, Marax, el Demonio que controlaba el Electromagnetismo, y por ende, controlando las Fuerzas Nucleares Débiles y Fuertes además de poder hacer muchas cosas más con la materia.

Esos 4 le habían partido partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían romperse.

Mañana lo averiguaría, y también investigaría sobre ese mundo y su historia, necesitaba ubicarse.

Tampoco le tomo importancia al pequeño murciélago rechoncho que le vigilaba en la única ventana de la habitación.

El peliplata comenzó a temblar mientras dormía—¡No Rinne-senpai, Yamete Kudasai! **(*3)—** hizo Naruto teniendo pesadillas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tener un descanso de su mundo sería… agradable.

* * *

 **YYYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **(*1) Como un favor muy especial, por favor vean el fic de mi buen compadre Eien no Hiryu, Dragontale, es un fic increíblemente interesante sobre DXD.**

 **Además de ello, es necesario para entender un poco de los motivos de porque Naruto actúa así con Issei, oh, y también esta conectado con todos mis fics, incluido este y el de Naruto Okami.**

 **(*2) La** **milmillonésima parte de un metro o la millonésima parte de un milímetro**

 **(*3) Expresión que dicen las mujeres en un hentai cuando están por ser violadas, básicamente, a Naruto le paso a la inversa con Rinne y ya lo dejo traumado cada que duerme.**

 **Dejare una "pequeña" lista de los poderes de Naruto, que en verdad es… jodidamente larga, supongo que será como la mitad de este cap, pero es para aquellos que no conozcan li fic "El Renacer del Clan Ootsutsuki"**

 **El cuerpo de Naruto rebosa de vitalidad, después de haber heredado una fuerza vital divina de sus genes, proporcionándole una gran cantidad de habilidades.**

 **Tal vez lo más notable es una habilidad de recuperación superiores a las de Hashirama; podría luchar durante horas, tomar un breve descanso y continuar de nuevo.**

 **Su energía vital acelera sus procesos corporales, fortalece sus órganos y muchas otras cosas. Como resultado, su cuerpo produce naturalmente glóbulos blancos extra; se ocupan de expulsar las toxinas del cuerpo.**

 **Es resistente, si no totalmente inmune a la mayoría de los productos químicos, virus y enfermedades extranjeras. Con un sistema inmune acelerado, podía producir anticuerpos y células B para formarse a los pocos minutos de la infiltración, por lo que los pocos químicos capaces de infiltrarse en él se han eliminado hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Su capacidad de luchar contra productos químicos, enfermedades y virus solo es superada por sus poderes regenerativos. Casi tan rápido como se produce el daño, su cuerpo comienza la regeneración, lo que le permite sanar del daño físico con bastante facilidad.**

 **Sus poderes de recuperación están a la par con Kaguya en este aspecto, sin embargo, su habilidad proporciona beneficios extra imprevistos en la mujer.**

 **Cortes, quemaduras, cicatrices, etc., son curados en el momento de ser dado; la sangre Ootsutsuki solo demostró mejorar esto. Su factor de curación también se extiende a su resistencia, lo que le permite recuperarse bastante rápido del inmenso uso de Chakra. Con un descanso adecuado y suficientes nutrientes, era capaz de regenerar sus reservas en una hora por completo.**

 **Lleno de vitalidad en la medida en que se fusiona dentro de su Chakra, las propias células de Naruto están constantemente en un estado de constante rejuvenecimiento. Cuando una está dañado, la energía de su vida pasa a través de ellos, lo que hace que se reaniman en lugar de someterse a una rápida división mitótica. Debido a esto, sus células a menudo se sostienen por períodos de tiempo más largos.**

 **Dado que cada célula sobrevive más tiempo, lo que aumenta el período entre cada ciclo mitótico, sus células no se acercan a su límite de henil extremadamente alto (algo que le pasaba a los Uzumakis normalmente y por eso tendían a morir a pesar de su vitalidad) tan rápido como la mayoría de los Uzumakis.**

 **Como resultado, recibía una vida útil que supera a muchos integrantes del clan Uzumaki. Mientras que tienen un límite más alto, permitiéndoles vivir más de un siglo con facilidad, Naruto posee eso junto con el factor desacelerado heredado de los Ootsutsukis**

 **De medida, las células de Naruto podían sobrevivir y curarse del daño, dándole una vida útil bastante larga comparable a la de integrantes del clan Uzumaki. Su factor de curación es en parte por qué se caracterizaba por la resistencia que rivalizaba con el dios hijo de Izanagi más fuerte (Susano'o).**

 **Podía durante largos periodos de tiempo sin cansarse, soportar golpes catastróficos que normalmente matarían a una persona, o al menos los dejarían incapacitados, entre otras cosas. La vida consiste en el cuerpo y el alma; la fuerza de vida afecta a ambos. El cuerpo es fuerte, y el alma y mente es igualmente poderosa.**

 **El Alma está vinculada al espíritu, y el espíritu está vinculado a la mente. Del mismo modo que aquellos con una increíble energía física reciben una increíble destreza física, la mente de Naruto es increíblemente poderosa.**

 **Tenía una variedad de hazañas mentales que la gente consideraría sobrenaturales. Tal vez el mayor atributo que su fuerza bendice es una voluntad indomable; su espíritu es inamovible, otorgándole la capacidad de resistir diversas formas de tentación, incluida la forma más utilizada de manipulación mental, Genjutsu.**

 **Además, como resultado de su poderosa mente, posee una energía espiritual particularmente refinada que solo se ve en los Uchiha. Esta energía espiritual bastante poderosa le proporciona un Chakra extraordinariamente poderoso, el doble de la fuerza del Shinobi promedio, reduciendo a la mitad la cantidad de Chakra necesario por técnica, lo que le permite conservar más energía de forma natural.**

 **Con tal habilidad, la cantidad de tiempo en que podía mantener sus habilidades de recuperación se amplía debido a la capacidad natural de su cuerpo para operar lo mejor posible con la menor cantidad de energía posible. Incluso si esta lesionado, su resistencia a menudo le permitirá ignorar el dolor y el daño sufrido. Originario de la mente, la voluntad / ambición se puede encontrar en esta energía y, por extensión, en el Chakra.**

 **Naruto, teniendo una vitalidad más fuerte debido a tener las habilidades de los Uzumaki y Senju mejoradas, ha sido bendecido con increíbles reservas de poderoso Chakra, y, como una bestia de cola, es fácilmente detectable por muchos, incluidos los no sensores.**

 **Como su voluntad está imbuida dentro de su Chakra, cualquiera que se encuentre dentro de su presencia es fácilmente introducido en ella; ha sido la razón por la que ha sido capaz de formar camaradas, seducir a mujeres (sin saberlo) y persuadir incluso a las personas más tercas. Mientras estas personas puedan sentir su energía, están bajo la impresión de su voluntad y están inconscientemente bajo su influencia. Aquellos con la capacidad de sentir Chakra son superados con sus pensamientos, deseos, metas y ambiciones.**

 **Por tal razón, leer su mente es una tarea fácil.**

 **Vencer su alma es un desafío que muchos han asumido, pero muy pocos realmente han pasado.**

 **Aunque los sensores se benefician con la capacidad de profundizar en su mente sin ninguna técnica especial de Ninjutsu, están sujetos a la totalidad de su espíritu. Mientras perciban su Chakra, oirán ecos de sus órdenes, y a menudo se encontrarán obedeciendo. Su fuerza de vida es increíblemente poderosa, y su Chakra es más fuerte y abundante.**

 **Incluso aquellos que elogian sus propias reservas raramente tienen un Chakra tan abundante o inmenso como el suyo, ni una fuerza de vida cercana al poder de los suyos.**

 **Esta falta de dones inherentes es lo que permite a los Senju dominar fácilmente a la mayoría de gente, incluso los de su otro clan (Uchiha). El segundo regalo otorgado por su uso del Elemento Yang son energías físicas extraordinarias que le proporcionan una condición física increíble incluso sin un entrenamiento adecuado.**

 **Su agilidad, en una combinación de equilibrio y coordinación corporal, es simplemente excelente debido a las energías físicas que recorren cada célula de su cuerpo. Debido a la fuerza de sus tejidos conectivos y tendones, son capaces de soportar mucho más estrés que los de un Shinobi normal, lo que permite moverse de muchas maneras sin preocuparse por herir su cuerpo en medio de un movimiento.**

 **Con esta mejora natural, puede cambiar de movimiento instantáneamente por completo, esquivar los ataques a bocajarro, balancearse desde la mayoría de las superficies y otras hazañas gimnásticas consistentes en saltos hacia atrás, volteretas y más volteretas. Al combinar su agilidad con su combate, para muchos era casi intocable en la batalla ya que podía esquivar los ataques deslizándose desde ese momento y doblando y moviendo sus cuerpos en formas que el enemigo simplemente nunca predeciría.**

 **Cuando comenzó a ser educado en las artes marciales de arte general, su tutor (Danzo) noto que su resistencia le permitiría progresar bien en este acto físico de combate. Además de su nivel de resistencia, heredó una monstruosa fuerza y su rapidez y velocidad explosivas.**

 **De manera insana, Naruto poseía la misma cantidad de fuerza de Hashirama Senju, a la misma potencia por lo que era igual de peligroso. Similar a él, un simple golpe en el suelo puede erigir una fisura lo suficientemente ancha como para tragar seres humanos enteros, romper huesos con un simple golpe y lanzar el más pesado de los objetos a través de una habitación sin trabajar demasiado.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez golpea a un oponente directamente con su puño, los verdaderos peligros de su propia fuerza son desconocidos para muchos humanos y solo pueden ser recopilados y analizados en términos de su dominio de armas.**

 **Sin uso de Chakra, Naruto podía lanzar un Kunai directamente a través de un árbol y dentro de una roca, cortar los objetos más duros utilizando un espada y su increíble fuerza. Con una gran constitución muscular, los músculos de Naruto no están simplemente en la parte superior de su cuerpo y generalmente están en todo el tramo de su cuerpo, incluida la parte inferior. Como tal, estos poderosos músculos le permiten propulsarse con una fuerza muy potente.**

 **Además de ello, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido 3 estilos de combate.**

 **Yyyyy… esto es su cuerpo, Chakra y su Taijutsu, sus Jutsus, el motivo real de porque es SUPER OP, vendrá en el siguiente cap, porque si lo pongo en este, esta nota tendría más espacio que el capitulo en si.**

 **Es un maldito monstruo, les digo, ¡un monstruo!**

 **En todo caso, este Naruto sería más fuerte que Hagoromo, Hamura y Kaguya, no dudo que Naruto canon tendría problemas con varios personajes de DXD… pero este, Naruto Ootsutsuki… es un jodido Mesías de la destrucción.**

 **Un detalle, los caps son cortos porque, como muchos escritores, comienzo de apoco y luego le voy aumentando el numero de letras, imagínense, mi fic de Naruto Okami tiene 10,000 letras por cap.**

 **Con todo eso dicho… se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	3. Capitulo 2: Lo Sobrenatural

**La descripción de los poderes me quedo solo un poco menos larga que el cap en si con 3 paginas de diferencia.**

 **Respondamos Reviews:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, :"v y gracias :D**

 **Para bladetri, que te suscribas maldita sea :V**

 **Para XLGDarkness, ya te lo respondí por PM, pero no, simplemente que no tirare a Issei a la mierda, pero no escribiré lemon de él con alguna otra, sobre Asia… tal vez se la de a Naruto, para cambiar un poco la historia, pero en todo caso planeo hacer un leyendo de este fic, y sobre el harem y Rias, ya te lo dije por PM v:**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, será de hecho una de sus armas principales y recurrentes, y es una habilidad y al mismo tiempo una cosa, necesitas una llave para usarla pero también cierta habilidad :b. Estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo, es aburrido o molesto ver al mismo Naruto bobo de siempre, lo mismo con Issei, el problema viene cuando hacen un Mesías a uno (Naruto) o a Míster Perfecto (Issei) aquí comienza la primera interacción de Naruto con lo sobrenatural, espero no te decepcione :b**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, mira esa referencia papu :v**

 **Reviews contestados, solo me queda decir…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El siguiente es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto The Last, Boruto, High School DXD, High School DXD Born, High School DXD Hero, Shin High School y cualquier elemento de otra serie usado en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Estudio Pierrot, Estudio TNK, TV Tokio, AT-X y sus respectivos creadores, por favor apoyen al lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Lo Sobrenatural**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto despertó con una extraña sensación de ser vigilado, y al instante se levanto perezosamente.

Haciendo tronar su espalda y manos, el peliplata se paro de la cama en la que había dormido, olvidando que estaba en medio de el salón.

Simplemente pateándola, la empujo hasta pegarla contra la pared, y Naruto comenzó a estirarse otro poco mientras de su bóveda sacaba sus diferentes muebles y ordenaba todo.

El Ootsutsuki recordó que hoy volvería a la escuela… así que hizo lo que había hecho por toda su vida y mando un clon mientras el hacía sus idioteces.

Pero antes de eso… necesitaba informarse un poco sobre aquel mundo

— **[Sha Nagba Imuru: La Omnisciencia y Omnipotente estrella]** — susurro al aire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Siendo que normalmente una persona buscaría horas y horas sobre cultura humana en libros o en internet, Naruto era… Naruto, y tenía otros medios para hacerlo.

Recordaba que en una de sus viajes entre dimensiones se había encontrado con el portador de dicha habilidad, y con un pequeño Jutsu que le permitía robar habilidades, lo consiguió.

Sha Nagba Imuru (Él, quien vio lo oculto) era una forma de Omnisciencia en un grado bajo, o Clarividencia en el más grande sentido.

Manteniéndola activa, podía ver infinitos sucesos en infinitos universos con infinitas posibilidades y elegir la que fuera la mejor opción, pero eso era en el grado más grande, y Naruto era de preferir aprender algo por su propio esfuerzo que aprenderlo por dicha habilidad.

En el grado más bajo, le permitía saber todas las cosas que pasaron y pasaban en un mundo, y el peliplata noto la enorme cantidad de historia que había en aquel mundo.

Con un imaginario encogimiento de hombros, investigo la historia de manera superficial.

El Alba de la creación, el Génesis, la creación del hombre, la evolución, las diferentes religiones, historia, cultura, las facciones…

 _¡Santa Margaret Tacher!_ Pensó el peliplata mientras procesaba la información.

Okey, habían diferentes facciones o panteones de diferentes religiones, y… había 3 principales, que eran las bíblicas, los Ángeles del lado del Cielo, los Ángeles Caídos de Grigori, y los Demonios del Inframundo.

Esos 3 lados tuvieron una muy gran guerra, en la que murieron muchos ángeles, caídos, demonios… sobretodo a los "Maos" o como se le decía a los Reyes Demonios, mientras que los ángeles supuestamente perdieron a Dios.

Tenía una posición algo neutra al enterarse sobre lo de los Dragones Celestiales, pero no mentiría, tenían habilidades OP pero con ciertas desventajas, luego estaban los 3 Dioses Dragones.

Ophis Ouroboros, Gran Rojo y Trihexa.

Se veían fuertes pero… sinceramente no dudaba en poder vencerlos, tal vez le darían un reto pero… no creía que ellos le ganarían, y estaba hablando de los 3 juntos, le ganaría a cualquiera fácilmente en uno contra uno.

Y… el trato que les daba lo sobrenatural en general a los humanos no le agradaba.

Luego estaba que los demonios, ángeles y caídos prosperaron en el mundo y debido a su baja natalidad uno de los nuevos Maos creaba algo llamado **[Evil Pieces]** para reencarnar humanos en demonios.

Huh, con un par de ajustes Naruto no dudaba en poder hacer lo mismo con otras razas, incluso las de un Ootsutsuki, pero bueno, no podría sin verlas más de cerca.

Y crearon algo llamado [Rating Games] que sinceramente le daba flojera explicar.

Volviendo a temas interesantes, los lideres de cada facción le interesaban.

Por un lado, en menos de un segundo pensó en como seria una pelea con ellos.

Mao Lucifer, ese [Poder de la Destrucción] era un arma interesante, aunque tenía como… 8 o 10 de sub-elementos igual o más destructivos, además de tener barreras, técnicas o en si misma la fuerza bruta suficiente como para destrozar, absorber o repeler dicha habilidad.

La Mao Leviatán, hum… esas técnicas de hielo hacían ver a Haku como una hormiga, enserio, poder congelar un país entero solo con liberar su poder era algo considerable… solo que que una de sus formas literalmente era tan caliente como una supernova, y no bromeaba, el calor que podía generar era suficiente como para nulificar el cero absoluto, así que… no dudaba poder ganarle, pero si que sería una pelea interesante sin dicha forma.

El Mao Beelzebub, y probablemente el que más problemas le daría. Lejos de ser su poder, su inteligencia y esa [Formula Kankara] eran una amenaza interesante, el poder "desbaratar" un ataque con magia y matemáticas era algo admirable. Aunque la mayoría de sus técnicas, o eran demasiado simples, o eran demasiado complicadas, por otro lado Ajuka era el más peligroso de los 4 por ser el más listo.

El Mao Asmodeus le recordaba asquerosamente mucho a Shikamaru, lo cual era peor, el maldito podría pensar en formas de vencerlo, no creía que funcionaran, pero con Ajuka de su lado no dudaba que le darían problemas… lo cual era de hecho divertido.

En el cielo, derrotaría a Metraton, Michael, Miguel, Uriel, Gabriel se veía como una buena chica como para pelear con ella, a Raphael… en Grigori era casi igual, solo que más… variado en habilidades.

Las demás facciones le intrigaban más, Odín se miraba como un anciano con miles de años de experiencia, los olímpicos… eran un poco hijos de puta… la mayoría, los hindúes… meh, parecían versiones nerfeadas de los que conocía, el Shiva que conocía destrozaba multiversos… eso y el sabía invocar todos y cada uno de los Astras así que podría derrotarlos con su propio poder, y podía seguir.

Lo único que no le gustaba tanto de Sha Nagba Imuru era el hecho de que no podía analizar tan bien a las apariencias de dichas personas, pues lo que hacía en el nivel bajo era más que nada recolectar información de todo el mundo. Y no era tan apetecible volverse Omnisciente como sonaría.

Finalmente… nada, se dejo caer de espaldas a su cama. No era un mal mundo, seguía siendo desproporcionalmente fuerte en comparación, pero suponía que sería divertido luchar con algunos. No es algo que le sorprendiera.

Sinceramente, era por ser la definición exacta de un Dios tratando de vivir como humano.

Vivió para ser más viejo que cualquier persona nacida en el universo antes de que pudiera haber soñado con morir.

La muerte le despreciaba en muchos sentidos. Sin soltarlo, observo sus propias acciones, sin pensar en sus fallas propias y lo que generarían dichos cambios.

Hizo que la humanidad aumentara en conocimiento, y construyo una utopía totalmente artificial para escapar del otro lado de esa frase.

Creo las máquinas, digitalizo la información del universo, y los observaba mientras captaban la luz del conocimiento, y allí, en un planeta que nunca habían abandonado, ascendían.

Vio como arrojaron todas sus obras, y dejaron todo atrás sin siquiera entender lo que les quedaba.

La paradoja de Fermi había encontrado su respuesta: cualquier especie que no se destruyera a sí misma trascendía el tejido del espacio y el tiempo para perseguir las respuestas a los tipos de preguntas que Yog-Sothoth se habría sentido fascinado, arrastrando a la mayoría desinteresada a su paso.

Era tan apropiado como amargo, saber que todos los que pudieran ver las maravillas de su mundo lo juzgarían, y finalmente lo encontrarían queriendo.

Pero él, ya teniendo respuestas a preguntas que fascinarían a un Omnisciente, se esperaría que consideraría fútiles a las demás razas. Pero… veía algo asombroso en todas, incluso la raza humana, demonio o los dragones malignos era una raza digna de vivir y desarrollarse a sus ojos.

Sin más, Naruto activo su Byakugan.

Girando un poco la cabeza, la apunto hacía donde quedaba la escuela, no estaba a más de 300 metros de su casa, y su Byakugan podía ver un par de millas de lejanía, así que… se centro en buscar la firma de energía que le había seguido ayer, esa pequeña chica… Koneko suponía.

Escaneando una a uno los edificios, encontró donde estaba Koneko… y aparentemente no estaba sola.

 _Huh… y yo que creí que los pechos de Tsunade eran grandes._

En su mundo, Naruto había conocido a mujeres con una delantera muy prominente, casi desde niño, Tsunade Senju, Hinata Hyuga, Mei Terumi, Ino Yamanaka, la lista podría continuar. A pesar de que era un adolescente, se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres tetonas… pero las que miraba estaban un poco… fuera de la escala.

Una chica pelirroja y de ojos azul-verdoso, una chica pelinegra con el cabello atado en una coleta y con ojos morados, vestidas con el uniforme de Kuoh, ambas bastante… voluptuosas por decirlo educadamente. No reparo tanto en su apariencia, pero si en el hecho de que su morfología en general era muy diferente a la humana.

Eso o aquellas alas de murciélago retractiles eran comunes…

¿Por qué Koneko tenía unas orejas y cola de gato? ¿Por qué partículas de Senjutsu entraban en ella muy lentamente? Trato de mirar más profundamente pero…

—¡Agh! Olvide que se puede ver en rayos X— se dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado, no era del tipo que usaría una técnica ocular para ver desnudas a chicas a 297 metros de su posición.

Dejando eso de lado, Naruto se concentro en la energía natural en el mundo… era aún más difícil de encontrar a medida que la contaminación arrojada por los humanos nublaba el mundo.

No era tanto una complicación para él, había aprendido a usar el Jinton (Elemento Polvo) una transformación de la naturaleza avanzada que utiliza al mismo tiempo los Chakras de la Tierra, el Fuego y el Viento para crear Chakra capaz de pulverizar objetos.

Inicialmente, se inclinó a usarlo al observar el uso de Oonoki y luego procedió por sus propios medios para aprenderlo antes de que el hombre lo hiciera por sus propios medios.

Lo hizo como a los 8 años, y continuaría desarrollando su propia forma única de la naturaleza, que le permite crear y manipular partículas, energía y sus propiedades.

Incluso había aprendido a utilizar Genjutsu y técnicas de cualquier medio, en cualquier lugar, debido a su elemento polvo, sin usar realmente el Chakra de polvo.

La cosa es que gracias a eso, se había vuelto capaz de crear energía debido a su gran dominio del polvo, podía ingresar instantáneamente al Modo Sabio en cualquier momento dado, sin requerir al uso de energía externa.

Mediante la creación y manipulación de energía, podía mantener su Modo de Sabio indefinidamente, ya que es capaz de quintaesencia (forma de energía más pura), lo que le permite tener un Chakra Senjutsu muy potente, o cualquier otra forma de energía, en cualquier momento dado, pudiendo producir y sostener su propia energía y por lo tanto a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le agradase la contaminación.

Al instante activo su Noryokugan, y con el rango de visión que le daba, pudo ver el mundo en su totalidad.

 _Hmmm, veamos, cerrar ese hueco en la capa de ozono, revertir la desertificación del Sahara, destrozar con Soryūshiton (Elemento Quark) esa isla de basura, reparar los arrecifes de coral, creo que cambiar esos desechos radioactivos por energía natural ayudara, el oxido de carbono se va de la atmosfera, voy a tirar tooooodo ese petróleo al sol, hum… los vientos del océano atlántico se están deteniendo, un pequeño empujón ayudaría._

Terminando de hacer una lista mental, Naruto se paro de su cama y abrió la ventana—Vamos a hacer esta madre— susurro antes de lanzarse a los cielos, volando.

* * *

 **24 horas después**

* * *

 _Yyyyy, chusa._ Pensó mientras lanzaba una enorme cantidad de brea negra que encontró en el mar al sol.

Con un _pluff_ que nadie escucho, el petróleo se evaporo, y Naruto se regreso de nuevo a su casa, mientras lo hacía, repaso su día.

Además de ayudar con la contaminación y problemas ambientales, se aseguro de visitar los diferentes continentes para ver que pasaba.

No le gusto lo que vio, así que ayudo.

Uso **Mokuton (Elemento Madera)** para plantar una enorme cantidad de comida en diferentes países del tercer mundo como los sectores pobres de África, y dejo unas decenas de clones para repartir la comida.

No fue fácil alimentar a 870 millones de personas hambrientas, pero con Chakra Infinito y el Mokuton se tardo en total 3 horas, pero volverían por más comida siendo que un día no ayudaría en nada años de hambre.

Luego fue a países con guerras civiles como Irak, Siria, Líbano, Libia, Afganistán, Egipto, Nigeria, Yemen, Ucrania y mato a los lideres de las contiendas para luego obligar al resto a hacer las pases.

También hizo lo mismo con muchos conflictos internos.

Puso en un par de Genjutsus similares al **Izanami** y **Kotoamatsukami** a varios de los países con más racismo de todos.

Dejo unos… 15 mil clones para ir a los países con menos salud del mundo, entre su Camino Naraka y otras técnicas de curación que había desarrollado el mismo y aprendido de Tsunade, no fue TAN difícil. Esos mismos clones se aseguraron de poner plantaciones eléctricas y potabilizar toneladas de agua. ¡Carajo! Hasta había convertido un 10% del agua salada del planeta en agua dulce.

Y… y nada, había ayudado a resolver varios de los problemas en el mundo en un día.

Pero considerando que tardaría meses, años o décadas en ver los resultados, tendría que repetirlo.

Con alguien que había hecho en 7 años una singularidad tecnológica no era la gran cosa, pero se sentía… cansado.

Físicamente, podría haber seguido así por milenios.

Mentalmente, todo ese día le canso.

Conocer a tantos belicistas, racistas, xenófobos y fanáticos religiosos le había molestado… lo que le dejo totalmente agotado fue ver tanto… dolor.

Las personas miraban el dolor de otros… y no hacían más que regocijarse de sus propias necesidades.

Dejando los problemas del planeta de lado, tuvo algunos problemas al viajar por el mundo.

El primer obstáculo con el que se topó fue el hecho de que él no existía. Según el gobierno, no tenía número de seguro social, pasaporte, licencia, absolutamente nada.

Su ultima tarea fue remediarlo.

Esto requirió mucha infiltración, manipulación de documentos e incluso un poco de uso de Genjutsu.

Entonces, de acuerdo con el gobierno, él era Naruto Ootsutsuki, quedó huérfano desde su nacimiento sin ningún tipo de vínculo familiar. Pasó los primeros 13 años de su vida en un orfanato en Tokio antes de encontrar un trabajo.

Finalmente… se dio cuenta que alerto al planeta entero.

Todos los países en guerra, o con problemas habían sido ayudados por una persona desconocida, que alertaría tanto al mundo normal como el sobrenatural.

Usar tanto Chakra tampoco ayudo, pues cualquier radar sentiría una energía prácticamente igual a un reactor de fusión, ni hablar de los que podían sentirla por si mismo, pero sin duda no se arrepentía.

Cerrando los ojos, trato de dormirse… antes de que el despertador sonase.

Girando su mirada a un lado, un disparo de energía rojo salió de sus cuencas antes de atomizarlo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

El peliplata durmió el día entero, literalmente, el día entero, y se despertó en la noche… y solo fue por un ruido en su ventana.

Levantándose con absoluto desgano, el cabello revuelto, y los ojos con bolsas debajo de los parpados, camino hacia su ventana.

Al ver al pequeño murciélago rechoncho con una carta en la boca picando con sus matas su ventana, supuso que seguía medio dormido.

—Gracias pequeño— dijo agarrando la carta que tenía en su boca, antes de recibir un gruñido—. Oh, perdón, pequeña.

La familiar asintió con satisfacción antes de salir volando, con Naruto leyendo la carta.

—Estimado Ootsutsuki-san, blablablá, le hemos investigado desde hace tiempo, blablablá, usted a captado nuestro interés, blablablá, así que queremos citarlo a una reunión a las 9:30 de la mañana en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto… ¿Y eso donde queda?— se cuestiono dándole la vuelta a la carta, viendo la dirección—. Bien, es hasta mañana, así que…— se lanzo de nuevo a su mullida cama.

En la mañana, Naruto camino a la escuela con el uniforme del instituto.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, el peliplata miraba al cielo mientras caminaba, él cielo se miraba más azul sin tanto dióxido de carbono.

Antes de darse cuenta, llego al edificio, y se recostó contra la pared mientras sacaba uno audífonos que compro. Y empezó a oír un par de canciones que, mientras ayudaba al planeta al más puro estilo del Capitán Planeta, dejo a descargar unas 5,300 canciones.

Un par de horas después, vio llegar a la primera mujer, mientras que él tenía un discurso interno con su inquilino.

 _Okey, ¿sabes que el Rasengan planetario tiene varios Rasengans más pequeñls a su alrededor?_

— **Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?**

 _Y… ¿Qué tal si hago lo mismo con el Rasenshuriken… pero con Bijūdamas?_

— **Creo que ya tenías un ataque como ese.**

 _Eso es una vil patraña._

— **Lo mismo me dije yo cuando me entere que tu serias mi contenedor** — Naruto resopló mientras la voz de Shinju le molestaba

—Árboles estúpidos y sus inteligentes comentarios sacados del culo. Y estúpida escuela, ni siquiera me gusta y me está molestando— el peliplata solo se cruzo de brazos, enojado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás apoyado contra las paredes de mi campus?— la cabeza de Naruto se giro al oír el sonido repentino de una voz. Se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos morados poco… desarrollada.

Tomo nota que vestía el mismo atuendo escolar y tenía la misma cara estoica que haría a Sai sentir emociones. De pie junto a ella, sin embargo, era una chica nueva. La mejor manera de describirla era una belleza alta y de pelo negro vestida con un traje de niña de escuela.

—Estoy esperando a alguien que me contacto por una carta. ¿De casualidad no conoces a un grupo llamado Gremory?— preguntó Naruto mirándola con calma, ignorando la mirada que le estaba enviando.

Sona continuó mirando al chico peliplata, sus pensamientos enmascarados de Naruto. El chico frente a ella obviamente no era humano o al menos no era uno normal…

—Esa información no es asunto tuyo. Puedes esperarles fuera de los límites del campus— Sona habló mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos.

Los dos tuvieron una pequeña mirada durante varios segundos antes de que Naruto finalmente soltaran una leve risa antes de empujarse de la pared y darle la espalda a las chicas.

Se alejó varios pasos de las chicas y parecía que estaba a punto de irse antes de que de repente se detuviera en seco.

—Lo siento pero no puedo ponertelo tan fácil o no sería mi estilo.

Y con eso, Naruto se puso en cuclillas antes de lanzarse volando por el aire en una voltereta hacia atrás.

Tsubaki y Sona observaron en estado de shock cómo el chico de pelo plateado voló sobre sus cabezas antes de entrar por una de las ventanas del edificio, de paso rompiéndola.

El adolescente lentamente se puso de pie en toda su altura, se sacudió el polvo y vidrios de la ropa con las manos antes de mostrarles una sonrisa a las chicas.

—Creo que voy a explorar el edificio mientras espero. Atrápame si puedes— con eso dicho, Naruto se fue corriendo hacia el interior del lugar, dejando a Sona y Tsubaki en estado de shock.

—Recolecta el resto de la nobleza y atrapa a ese chico antes de que termine el día escolar. ¡No dejaré que ese delincuente allané propiedad privada!— Sona gritó irrazonablemente a Tsubaki. La pelinegra alta dudó por un momento antes de darle a su rey un pequeño asentimiento y desaparecer en el acto.

Mientras que Naruto, serpenteaba en las paredes del lugar, literalmente, con su cuerpo entero serpenteaba en las paredes y techos del lugar al más puro estilo de Orochimaru.

 _Todo este lugar huele como a la chica gata y esas dos pelinegras._ Pensó Naruto, que identifico como el olor de un demonio.

El peliplata miro todo el lugar, si que era grande para ser solo un club, en su mundo solo hacían una casa en el árbol, juntaban a unos 3 tipos, y ya era un club grande.

Después de encontrar el cuarto donde sentía el olor en mayor medida, el Ootsutsuki se paro, limpio su ropa, y abrió la puerta.

 _Santa Kisshoten, este lugar es la pura definición de lo clásico._ Pensó viendo el lugar, era… elegante. Con una luz tenue, unos cuantos libros, sillones, una mesa de té y un escritorio.

También estaban aquella chica peliblanca, Koneko, comiendo unos dulces y galletas.

Y… allí estaba quien le había llamado.

Era una chica que cualquiera denominaría como hermosa, y a Naruto… le recordaba a su madre biológica… Kushina… cabello rojo carmesí, muy largo, llegándole a los muslos, ojos azul-verdoso brillantes, y… bastante voluptuosa, nada que no hubiera visto ayer… aunque las gafas en sus ojos le hacían ver… linda.

—Hola, ¿supongo que tu debes de ser Ootsutsuki Naruto-kun, no?— cuestiono la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

—Sup— saludo el peliplata con calma, generando una gota en la nuca en Rias ante la cordialidad.

—Bueno… toma asiento— le indico mientras el Ojimixto se sentaba en el único sillón libre, enfrente de Rias, y apoyaba una pierna en la rodilla de la otra. Además de sacar de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que hizo brillar los ojos de Koneko.

—¿Supongo que fuiste tu quien me envió la carta, no?— cuestiono, antes de romper un bloque de chocolate y llevárselo a la boca.

Rias asintió, no tan sorprendida por la actitud del peliplata, siendo que su apariencia denotaba algo de su personalidad rebelde, y que la tuteara era una suposición de que no sentía ni un poco de respeto hacía ella.

Lejos de ser por eso, Naruto era miles de años más viejo que ella, miles de veces más inteligente y experimentado, y millones de veces más fuerte.

Desde su perspectiva, estaba hablando con una niña de 10 años.

—Así es… creo que tienes alguna duda sobre porque.

—Supongo que es para proponerme unirme a tu nobleza— aprovechando la sorpresa que le causo su declaración y la boca levemente abierta de Koneko, le lanzo un trozo del chocolate para que dejase de verlo fijamente.

Ignorando como su [Torre] empezaba a ronronear ante el sabor del chocolate, Rias se le quedo viendo al peliplata con una expresión incrédula—¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?— cuestiono, pues suponía que Naruto no tendría ni idea de lo sobrenatural.

—Digamos que soy capaz de sentir las energías de cada persona, la de un ángel y un demonio son más fáciles de detectar y sobresalen, no fue tan difícil obtener más información en un par de iglesias o templos— mintió para no decir; "Sha Nagba Imuru es la mejor cosa inventada desde el Ramen" y hacer a Koneko mirarlo fijamente.

—Bueno… esto es inesperado pero no imprevisto— susurro la pelirroja antes de mirar a Naruto nuevamente—. Eso me resta mucha explicacion, ya que como has de suponer, somos demonios.

—Del Clan Gremory, según tengo entendido por tu nombre— declaro mientras le lanzaba la mitad de su chocolate a Koneko.

—Así es… bueno, últimamente hemos sentido una fluctuación de energía en tu localización, pero no es difícil suponer que no vienes de ninguna facción.

—Supones bien, y… aquí viene.

—Bueno, siendo que no perteneces a ninguna facción pero tus acciones han alertado a muchos, pensé en proponerte…

—Se lo que vas a decir, no gracias, dudo que puedas reencarnarme y no creo ser compatible con las piezas— por no decir que debido a su factor de absorción de ADN, terminaría consumiendo las Evil Piece.

—…— Rias se quedo callada un par de momentos—. ¿Eso es un no?— más que nada, pregunto por no entender lo que dijo.

—Si, no tengo ningún interés en ser parte de tu [Nobleza] "rojita"— declaro con calma, comiéndose el resto de su chocolate.

Rias parpadeo… sorprendida.

Ella era conocida por ser una chica orgullosa, pertenecía a dos de los clanes que sobrevivieron a la anterior guerra, una heredera del clan Gremory y Bael, hermana del Mao Lucifer, y que aquel chico le mostrara tal falta de respeto y se rehusase a ser de su nobleza… le dolió en el orgullo.

—De ser así… ¿Puedes al menos darme un motivo por que no?— cuestiono, e inconscientemente libero un poco de su aura, lejos de querer asustarlo, su temperamento no era el mejor.

Naruto alzo una ceja, divertido, si tuviera que comparar el aura de ella con alguien sería… con Zabuza, o Haku tal vez, en comparación con monstruos como Orochimaru o el Juubi, la forma en que ella lo trataba de intimidar fue… adorable.

Mientras tanto, Koneko miro al peliplata y a su ama, alternando entre ambos, esperando que pasase algo, y en todo caso, alistándose para proteger a su ama.

—¿Y puedes tu, darme un motivo para hacerlo?— siguiendo el juego de Rias, libero una minúscula parte de su Chakra, que tenso a las dos presentes.

La pelirroja pareció reaccionar, dejando de emitir su aura, dejándose caer para atrás en su silla, pero para cuando Naruto planeaba hacer lo mismo…

Ni siquiera unos segundos más tarde, la puerta del cuarto del club se abrió de golpe y entraron Sona, Tsubaki, un chico rubio de aspecto simple, Akeno y un chico de aspecto principesco.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su energía demoníaca fluyendo a su alrededor mientras miraban las caras asustadas de Rias y Koneko Sus ojos se fijaron en el chico peliplata mientras lo miraban colectivamente.

—…Esto puede verse terriblemente mal, pero les juro que todo es un gran malentendido, solo hablemos— la habitación permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos antes de que un chico rubio le lanzase una extraña lengua de camaleón que salía de un brazalete en forma del mismo—. Yare, Yare… supongo que lo haremos a su modo— con sus solas palabras, se desató el infierno.

 _¿Cuánta energía sientes que proviene de ellos?_ Pregunto mentalmente Naruto a su inquilino, el **Shinju.**

— **Una cantidad decente. No es nada comparado con un Bijuu de una o dos colas. La chica Rias y Sona parecen tener más energía. El chico que te carga en este momento tiene una pequeña cantidad pero estoy sintiendo una energía aún mayor proveniente de su guantelete. Es casi como si algo estuviera sellado dentro de él, lo curioso es que la cantidad es pequeña, como si estuviera fracturada. Podría resultar algo interesante, aunque dudo que tengas que usar cualquiera de las técnicas de peso pesado para someterlos a todos** — Shinju comenzó a hablar analizando a cada uno.

 _Así que… ¿Ramen después de esto?_

— **Exactamente** — Naruto sonrió ante las palabras del Dios Árbol

El chico de aspecto sencillo y cabello rubio todavía estaba cargando hacia él con su guantelete de camaleón y preparado para un golpe. Pudo ver a los otros estudiantes preparando sus propias técnicas detrás del chico.

—Pues a ver de qué están hechos los demonios— Naruto murmuró para sí mismo cuando el chico finalmente llego frente a él. Saji sintió sus dedos crujir al tocar el pecho del peliplata.

 _Velocidad de Gennin, fuerza de Chunnin, y energía de un Jounin Medio… este chico es fuerte y débil a la vez, debe ser recién reencarnado._

—Espero que los otros no sean tan decepcionantes como él— dijo Naruto a sí mismo mientras casualmente apartaba la mano de Saji de su pecho y le daba un golpe con el dedo medio, una gota surco su nuca al ver al rubio ser lanzado a la pared… se tendría que limitar más de lo que pensó.

Naruto hizo su cuerpo a un lado justo cuando un rayo de voló cerca de él.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica de pelo negro de pechos más enormes que los de Rias que lamía eróticamente sus labios mientras lo miraba. Podía ver chispas que literalmente salían disparadas de su piel cuando la chica tembló en su lugar.

—Genial, otra Anko… y se parece más a Rinne— murmuró Naruto para sí mismo antes de crear un receptor de Chakra en su palma y detener un golpe de una espada.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza ligeramente y vio al "Príncipe de Kuoh" luchando por dominarlo. La cara del chico se contorsionó en una máscara de concentración mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas detrás de su espada.

Naruto se rió ante el intento del chico antes de retroceder repentinamente, causando que Kiba se desequilibrara justo cuando el peliplata detuvo un golpe de Koneko.

—Awww~ Tan linda~— susurro el Ootsutsuki viendo la expresión estoica de la chica de 15 años lanzarle golpe tras golpe, le recordaba a la fuerza de la alumna de Tsunade, más débil, pero lejos de importarle eso, la chica era tan linda que le enternecía el verla atacarle.

Y no, no era porque fuera algún tipo de lolicon… okey, tal vez solo un poco, las niñas pequeñas eran super lindas, y lejos de ser por perversión, siempre le enternecían los niños pequeños, y ver a una tan linda como Koneko atacándole… era mucho moe para el débil corazón de Naruto.

Dejo de pensar en lo adorable que era Koneko y salto cuando un rayo estuvo por atacarle, llevándose con él a Koneko.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Naruto pudo ver a la chica parada al lado de Sona sacar un Naginata antes de convocar sus alas de murciélago y despegar hacia él. La chica voló por el aire hacia él mientras levantaba su arma por encima de su cabeza. Usó sus alas para impulsarse hacia adelante mientras bajaba la parte del arma hacia su forma.

—¡Te tengo!— Tsubaki gritó cuando sintió que la hoja cortaba limpiamente el cuerpo del peliplata. Naruto sonrió levemente mientras el Kamui le protegía del corte, su piel era lo suficientemente dura como para que nada le pasase, pero no quería romper la espada de la chica, y luego de eso, simplemente le dio una patada en el estomago a la chica y llegando a uno de los sofás.

Koneko parpadeó sorprendida cuando sintió que estaba sentada en algo, miró hacia abajo y notó que en lugar del cojín del sofá había par de piernas. Escuchó una risa suave antes de sentir una mano aterrizar suavemente sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Siéntate, quiero ver lo buenos que son tus amigos. Prometo no lastimarlos ... o lastimarte— Koneko escuchó a Naruto decir antes de encontrarse de repente en el cojín del sofá. Ella se sentó allí en estado de shock por un breve momento antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a observar la pelea.

Naruto hizo su reaparición en la batalla apareciendo delante de Kiba y chocando una patada rápida en el costado del niño.

El apuesto muchacho de la escuela fue levantado y arrojado por el aire por la fuerza detrás de la patada.

Terminó inconsciente dentro de una pared cuando su cuerpo la atravesó, junto con Saji.

—Dos abajo— murmuró para sí mismo mientras esquivaba otro rayo. Sus ojos volvieron a la chica de cabello oscuro y vio que un rubor ahora se extendía por su rostro mientras cargaba otro rayo.

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al recordar la _**laaaaarga**_ lengua de Anko, y la aun más larga y oscura garganta de Rinne.

Sus risas sádicas aun resonaban en su mente, traumando hasta su alma.

Inconscientemente, el peliplata detenía con sus manos desnudas los ataques de la espada de Tsubaki con las manos desnudas, desviándolas a ambos lados, antes de que el Ootsutsuki saliese de sus recuerdos.

— **Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Ultra Pesada)** — y Tsubaki cayo al suelo.

No había mejor definición que eso, apenas Naruto dijo aquellas palabras, su espada se sintió increíblemente pesada, y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para soltarla antes que sus manos quedasen entre la espada y el suelo.

El Ootsutsuki trato de no… mirar demasiado la pose de Tsubaki, pues sus brazos estaban bajados, y tenía todavía las caderas hacía arriba… básicamente ella estaba estirada en una pose que no dificultaría ver…

 _No debo ver debajo de su falda. Debo de ignorar la voz de Ero-Sannin en mi cabeza. No debo ver debajo de su falda. Debo de ignorar la voz de Ero-Sannin en mi cabeza. No debo ver debajo de su falda. Debo de ignorar la voz de Ero-Sannin en mi cabeza._ Repetía como un mantra el peliplata.

Y como si fuera un acto de un Dios superior, el peliplata salto en una voltereta, esquivando un rayo que cayo encima de la mesa, y para su infortunio/fortuna, el viento generado por la explosión levanto un poco la falda de Tsubaki mientras estaba en el aire.

… _¡Diablos! Es la octava vez que me pasa esto con mujeres de este mundo… ¡Y apenas llevo tres días aquí… y uno entero me lo pase durmiendo!_ Pensó avergonzado.

Ese mundo tenía algo en contra que las mujeres con ropa o con que ocultasen su ropa interior, lo peor es que nadie, _nadie_ parecía decir algo al respecto.

 _Jesús, si estas mirando, lamento mis pensamientos pervertidos. Lucifer, si estas mirando, ¿¡qué carajos viejo!? Tu gente tiene problemas._

Cayendo encima de la librería como un gato, Naruto vio fijamente a Akeno.

 _Esta chica es una Anko Dominatrix… mejor dicho ES una Anko…¡con rayos!_ Pensó al ver la expresión excitada y sensual de la pelinegra, esa mano en la mejilla y lengua lamiendo sus labios le traían recuerdos oscuros en el bosque de la muerte y la dimensión de Rinne. _Uggghh_ el peliplata se estremeció al recordarlas—. Mejor la noqueo antes de que ella me viole también— susurro, esos fueron tiempos oscuros.

Cuando los rayos se lanzaron de nuevo contra él, simplemente movió sus dedos un poco, y una corriente de aire despedazo el rayo, simple viento despedazando las moléculas del rayo.

—Huummm…— hizo Akeno, sorprendida al ver como el peliplata deshacía con facilidad su ataque.

Vio al Ojimixto sacar una especie de cuchillo de 3 puntas, y lanzárselo. Aunque hizo la cabeza a un lado para no ser decapitada, el aire fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para generarle un corte algo largo en la cara.

Al sentir el dolor en su cara, se llevo los dedos allí, y al ver la sangre, no dudo en lamerla lentamente, pasando su lengua por su mejilla también.

 _¿Esta chica es la reencarnación de Anko o que?_

Para cuando Akeno iba a lanzar otro ataque, él Ojimixto ya estaba enfrente suyo, con solo un ojo abierto, el rojo, y con una esfera negra en sus manos—Duerme— le dijo, antes de que la esfera, no más grande que una pelota de golf, succionaba todo el aire del lugar.

 **El vacío** , un lugar en el espacio desprovisto de materia y que siempre quería llenar ese _vacío_ generaban que todo allí fuera absorbido, lo cual significaba también el oxigeno.

Akeno no pudo ni mover un dedo al darse cuenta, cuando trato de tomar aire que… no había aire… su boca se abrió en una expresión sorprendida, no había aire que respirar.

Naruto miro por los siguientes 8 segundos como Akeno resistía un poco, antes de caer al suelo, semi inconsciente.

Antes de dar un paso, Naruto tomo nota de la saliva en la comisura de los labios de Akeno, y su sonrisa nada inocente.

 _Por Izanagi, que no sea de las que le gustan ser asfixiadas._ Rezo, esa chica le ponía nervioso, se giro a las únicas dos consientes.., excluyendo a Koneko—. Okey, creo que solo quedan ustedes dos, un poco decepcionado de que no ayudaran a sus súbditos, pero supongo que eso hacen todos los lideres— declaro Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lleno a sentarse de nuevo, se sorprendió un poco cuando Koneko se sentó de nuevo en sus piernas, pero esa sorpresa paso a diversión al verla escudriñar en su chaqueta al oler más dulces.

Rias estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder después de ver que un oponente por si solo derrotaba la mayoría de su nobleza.

Afortunadamente para ella, Sona se acercó para hablar por las dos.

—No pude percibir ninguna mala intención desde el primer ataque que hiciste contra Saji. Tuviste la intención de incapacitar con cada golpe. Después de que vi que no los rematabas, supe que no ibas a hacer cualquier daño duradero a cualquier persona en la habitación. Además, quería probar la destreza de Tsubaki contra un oponente que obviamente era más fuerte que ella. Puede que veas mis acciones como egoístas, pero te aseguro que todas fueron calculadas para asegurar que mi nobleza saldría sin demasiado daño.

Mientras Sona explicaba y caminaba hacia el pequeño trio sentado. Naruto miró a la chica de pelo negro durante varios segundos antes de soltar una risa divertida.

Chica lista, pero demasiado inocente.

—¿Y qué pasaría si solo te atrajera hacia una pequeña sensación de seguridad para mi propia diversión antes de asesinar brutalmente a cada persona en esta sala?

Sona se congeló cuando vio un brillo dorado a su espalda, y bajando la mirada, vio un par de lanzas flotando y saliendo de portales dorados, zumbando en energía sacra, apuntar a su cuello. Sucediendo lo mismo con todos los inconscientes, y Koneko se puso rígida, creyendo que Naruto la atacaría también. Incluso Rias estaba en peligro cuando una espada con tanta energía sacra como para rivalizar con un fragmento de [Excalibur] estaba encima de ella, flotando por esos portales dorados.

—Bueno ... ¿Qué harías ahora? Has permitido que todos tus aliados sean derrotados porque supusiste que no era un asesino entrenado que simplemente jugaba contigo antes de matarles a todos. ¿Qué haces?— dijo Naruto en un tono mortalmente tranquilo.

Sona se encontró perdida en sus palabras mientras continuaba mirando al Ootsutsuki.

Seguía calmado, y eso era lo peor, no se miraba serio, como si matarlos a todos no fuera más que pisar una hormiga por accidente.

—Bueno, incluso si intentas hacer el más mínimo movimiento y podría degollarte a todos en esta sala— la Sitri podía sentir que comenzaba a sudar un poco mientras agitaba su cerebro para responder a su pregunta. Sintió como el ardor llenaba su piel cuando la energía sacra estaba a centímetros de su cara.

—…No lo se— admitió mientras rompía el contacto visual con Naruto debido a su propia vergüenza.

No había explicado eso en su propia evaluación mental de la situación. Tener el hecho de que ella acababa de poner en peligro la vida de algunos miembros de su nobleza era algo que la perturbaba severamente.

Naruto le encogió de hombros antes de chasquear los dedos. De repente, las armas y portales desaparecieron.

—Afortunadamente para ti, no tengo motivos para herir a ninguno de ustedes en este momento. Aunque debes enseñarle a tus miembros un poco más de autocontrol. Nunca se sabe exactamente a quién vas a encontrar a veces.

— **¿Cómo un jodido Dios alienígena de otro universo? Nah, eso se ve todos los días** — dijo Shinju en su mente mientras Naruto acariciaba continuamente la cabeza de Koneko. Las otros dos estudiantes conscientes de la academia Kuoh observaron al Ootsutsuki con una mezcla de cautela, sorpresa y miedo, pero Rias… miraba diferente a Naruto.

—¿Quién… o que eres tu?— pregunto Sona acariciando su cuello, recordando la horrible sensación en su cuello.

—Considerando que todo esto comenzó porque no sabían nada de mi y el hecho de que noquee por la próxima hora a toda su nobleza, creo que al menos se merecen que les explique al menos mi historia, pero antes, respóndanme esta pregunta… ¿Creen en la gravedad?— una pregunta vaga, que confundió a las tres chicas consientes.

—¿Disculpa?— cuestiono Rias, confusa.

—Una fuerza que atrae a una persona con otra, casi como el destino, que forma un lazo entre ellos, ¿Creen en ella? O mejor dicho, ¿Creen que la gravedad, la fuerza que atrae a todos entre si, traería a esta ciudad, en este edificio a un ser que no es de este mundo?

Para un efecto más dramático, Naruto activo su Rinnegan en ambos ojos, el morado anillado viéndoles mientras 9 tomoes comenzaban a formarse en los 3 primeros anillos.

— _ **¿Ustedes creen en la gravedad?**_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 _ **YYYY CORTE**_

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 _ **Mira esa referencia a Jojos papu :V**_

 _ **6,000 palabras, meh, pensé que llegaría a las 10,000 pero peor es nada.**_

 _ **Quise hacer este cap especialmente largo porque se viene la lista de las capacidades fisiológicas, Dojutsus, Jutsus, y demás cosas que hacen a este Naruto un BadAss rompe ortos Multidimensional.**_

 _ **El hecho es que son como… no se, 3,000 o 4,000 palabras, y no quería que la nota explicando los poderes fuese más largo que el cap en si v:**_

 _ **¿Cómo se los pongo? Desde mi punto de vista Naruto Canon tendría dificultades para vencer a Gran Rojo u Ophis, pero les ganaría.**_

 _ **Este Naruto le haría rape cuántico hasta a Goku y no es exageración, puede hacer eso v:**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí vamos, léanlo todo si quieren entender lo OP que es Naruto, diablos, incluso varias de las cosas que realmente lo hacen OP no están aquí, como una técnica asquerosamente rota que pondré en otro cap, porque por el momento no es necesaria.**_

 _ **Una nota, aquí no explico todo, es más, hasta resumí o quite varias cosas que explicare luego en otros caps, pero es que… cielos, creo que le quite como 4,000 palabras. Y no es broma, después de ponerlo me di cuenta que las paginas pasaron de 14 a 32, ahora son 25, además de que las palabras pasaron de 6,000 a 14,000 palabras.**_

 _ **Bueno, a darle:**_

 _ **Fisiología.**_

 **Naruto heredo** **la capacidad natural de sus ancestros** **los Benzaiten** , **para controlar sus células, pudiendo controlar cada célula y su función dentro del cuerpo.**

 **Eso era debido a la enorme vitalidad que su cuerpo tenía gracias a la energía Yang, incluso sus células estaban llenas de vitalidad. Como resultado, tiene una excelente regeneración debido a que puede regenerar sus telémetros y mejorar su cuerpo a niveles sobresalientes.**

 **Hipotéticamente, podría hacerle frente a un maestro de las Ocho Puertas, como si también las usara. Controlando la densidad de sus células de la piel, podía ganar durabilidad superando la del Tercer Raikage, una fuerza mayor que la de Hashirama, o incluso una velocidad mayor que la de Minato.**

 **Su regeneración por sí sola es suficiente para superar al Sello Yin de Tsunade, el supuesto "Pináculo de Ninjutsu Medico" con facilidad.** **Es de tal nivel que después de activar un técnica de curación propia, es capaz de regenerar su parte inferior del cuerpo por completo, en un instante.**

 **Al manipular las células de sus músculos en todo su cuerpo, es capaz de volverse exponencialmente más fuerte mientras aumenta su resistencia, durabilidad y velocidad, así como también modifica la cantidad de energía que contribuyen para definir directamente el nivel de fuerza que puede producir.**

 **Después de modificar su estructura ósea para acomodarse a su aumento en la densidad muscular, el cuerpo entero de Naruto puede volverse mucho más fuerte y reforzado.**

 **Mediante la activación y manipulación de sus glándulas suprarrenales, gana un aumento considerable en la velocidad de movimiento, la velocidad de reflejo, el tiempo de reacción y la fuerza, así como la capacidad de soportar por completo e incluso descuidar el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.**

 **La fuerza de perforación era de tal nivel que después de chocar contra un objetivo, una vez que su cuerpo choca con la tierra, produce un efecto de cráter derretido, literalmente derritiendo el área que impactó, demostrando ser bastante letal.**

 **A pesar de esto, es posible que nunca conozca los límites superiores de su fuerza, ya que había podido destruir montañas enteras con sus golpes, un testimonio de su fortaleza. Al modificar su sistema nervioso, puede aumentar la velocidad de sus impulsos nerviosos como la velocidad a la que sus sinapsis se enviaron e incluso recibir, por acciones voluntarias e involuntarias, como pensar, evadir y esquivar, al tiempo que aumenta su velocidad y la función de sus sentidos.**

 **La velocidad era tan extrema en su función que puede dejar reflejos tangibles de sí mismo, engañando a los oponentes para que piensen que fue en una dirección, mientras que podía tomar otra dirección y ganar distancia en preparación para otro ataque o técnica.**

 **Incluso podría sobrevivir a la activación de la Formación Liberada de las Ocho Puertas manipulando las células de su cuerpo y obligándolas a disipar el calor de su cuerpo similar a la función de un disipador de calor, evitando que su cuerpo sea cocinado por dentro.**

 **Como resultado de su herencia genética, podía usar el Chakra de una bestia con cola e incluso utilizar la Bijuudama ya que mantiene una conexión directa con las 9 Bestias con Cola a través de su Chakra que sostiene un puente.**

 **Su Control de Chakra, él siempre ha poseído el control de Chakra como si fuera un dios; tener control total sobre cualquier Chakra dentro de un cierto radio de sí mismo y dentro de su cuerpo. Esto en sí mismo lo hace inmune al Genjutsu, ya que el oponente no podrá manipular el Chakra dentro de su cuerpo.**

* * *

 _ **Dojutsus.**_

* * *

 ** _Tenseigan_** _._

* * *

 **Poseía todas las capacidades de este, usando eso, se le concede visión penetrante y una visión de casi 360 grados, no teniendo el punto ciego en la parte posterior del cuello sobre la primera vértebra torácica. Utilizándolo, podía ver tanto en infrarrojos como en rayos X. Combinado con las habilidades de su Rinnegan, puede ver todo el espectro electromagnético.**

 **También había demostrado la capacidad de utilizar las técnicas exclusivas del Tenseigan "Ruedas de Reencarnación" y entrar en el codiciado modo Chakra Tenseigan obteniendo una capa de color cian, así como la capacidad de manifestar Gudōdamas y usándolas para ataques increíblemente poderosos en y fuera del campo de batalla.**

* * *

 ** _Sharingan_** **.**

* * *

 **Debido a que posee el extremadamente raro recto Tomoe, la vis** **ión de Naruto se refina, hasta el punto en que puede diferenciar incluso un clon de sombra del original, y ver a través de la niebla creada por varios Shinobi de Kirigakure, una hazaña que solo se creía lograda por gente como Itachi Uchiha.**

 **Además, con su profunda destreza ocular, puede examinar los movimientos con una precaución espectacular y, a cambio, planificar y cronometrar sus contraataques en consecuencia.**

* * *

 ** _Rinnegan_**

* * *

 **Poseía destreza extrema en su uso, y es capaz de utilizar sus técnicas a su antojo con el consumo de energía adecuado. Debido a que despertó el Rinne Sharingan su Rinnegan fue embaucado con su poder.**

 **Siendo que los Ootsutsukis eran los progenitores del Rinnegan, tenía la capacidad de acceder a habilidades únicas o Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de ciertos individuos, como el** Limbo: Hengoku (Cárcel fronteriza) **o el** Amenotejikara **.**

 **Su Rinnegan posee un total de nueve tomoes negros, recto, tres para cada anillo.**

 **Debido a esto, su Rinnegan posee los poderes oculares del Sharingan en sus tres formas, un anillo y tres tomoe un anillo para cada forma.**

 **El poder de su Rinnegan es tan inmenso que incluso después de ser transferido a otro contenedor, el anterior que dejó todavía es capaz de invocar su poder sin el dojutsu.**

 **Esta habilidad se llama posee el "Circulo Tomoe" (Marui Tomoe también llamado Enkei Tomoe ), lo que le otorga una visión extrema de todo lo que observa, así como una mayor variación dentro de sus técnicas de dojutsu.**

 **Su cosa favorita del Rinnegan eran sus Seis Caminos del Dolor, creando cuerpos especiales para cada uno.**

 **Con sus diversos caminos, podía manejarlos como si pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, al instante manifestar y materializar los cuerpos separados cuando estaban listos para usar y desmaterializarlos cuando no estaban en uso.**

 **Debido a su uso altamente exclusivo de la técnica Seis Caminos, y la tecnología avanzada de su mundo, Naruto modificó todos sus caminos para mejorar su función general y aumentar su eficiencia en la batalla. Por un lado, todos sus caminos están enredados cuánticamente, mediante una conexión psiónica, lo que permite la comunicación instantánea entre ellos, independientemente de la distancia, así como la capacidad de comunicarse con el usuario de una manera segura que no puede detectarse a través de detección, ni ser interceptada por otros.**

 **Como un sistema a prueba de fallas, los caminos también pueden desenterrarse a sí mismos y regresar al usuario para ayudarle, o pueden detener inmediatamente lo que están haciendo para ayudar literalmente al usuario.**

 **Usó el Rinnegan para crear sus propios Seis Caminos del Dolor, mientras les daba una forma real, compuesta principalmente de seis Samurái de una era olvidada.**

 **Estos Samurái poseen sus propias habilidades únicas y los controla con bastante facilidad, ya que modificó sus cuerpos. Toda su estructura esquelética está recubierta en el material del receptores negros. Cada samurái es capaz de utilizar el único Rinnegan de Naruto, que les otorgó las habilidades del Sharingan así como también las habilidades de Rinnegan, permitiéndole a él y a ellos compartir su visión y coordinar sus movimientos con la máxima eficiencia.**

 **Mientras que originalmente solo tenía siete caminos, con ayuda de Shinju se expandió sobre ellos, otorgándole un total de doce. Cuando Naruto los utiliza, los caminos se vuelven inimaginablemente peligrosos, obteniendo un dojutsu único que recuerda a una cruza entre el Noryokugan y el Rinnegan.**

 **También proviene de su Rinnegan, es capaz de absorber y amplificar exponencialmente el poder de la técnica absorbida. Había nombrado con un nombre diferente a los seis caminos del dolor que había creado. Y luego estaba su asquerosamente fuertes capacidades con cada camino.**

* * *

 **Camino Animal: la Senda de los Animales otorga al usuario la habilidad de convocar a varios animales y criaturas para que lo ayuden en la batalla. Estas criaturas parecen ser inmortales, ya que pueden ser asesinados y luego convocados de nuevo.**

* * *

 **Camino Asura: el camino favorito de Naruto, el Sendero Asura le otorga a uno la capacidad de mecanización, pudiendo aumentar su propio cuerpo para generar y crear armas, artillería y / o herramientas altamente complejas y sofisticadas, tecnológicamente avanzadas.**

 **En un momento dado, gracias a las tecnologías avanzadas y través de modificaciones pesadas, la totalidad de su Camino Asura está compuesta por nanómetros monomoleculares equipados con un caparazón anti-electromagnético, lo que le permite repararse y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas excepto aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario directamente.**

 **Porque su cuerpo se compone de funcional completamente lo que le permite repararse a sí mismo y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas, salvo aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario.**

 **(No pongo las armas porque sería demasiado largo)**

* * *

 **Camino Deva** : **el Sendero de Deva otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas con objetos y personas.**

* * *

 **Camino humano: el Sendero Humano permite al usuario obtener toda la información que un objetivo conoce en su totalidad, colocando sus manos en el cuerpo del objetivo, comúnmente en las regiones del pecho y del cráneo, y eliminando el alma del cuerpo, matándolos.**

 **Debido a este camino, que requiere contacto físico con un objetivo, es casi inútil fuera de adquirir información u obtener el alma de un objetivo.**

 **El Sendero Humano designado por Naruto, lleva una armadura de samurái marrón oscuro con líneas amarillas de neón. El casco de la armadura es similar en diseño a la corona de un faraón. Para aumentar su utilidad en combate, está armado con un poderoso arco largo y un único alcance ocular. El aguijón del arco largo se compone de un tipo único de cuerda, que permite al usuario determinar cuánto peso se puede ejercer, aumentando o disminuyendo a voluntad a niveles más allá de un arco largo normal, lo que permite al usuario golpear muy lejos e incluso móvil objetivos con la máxima precisión.**

 **Ser capaz de crear receptores negros de forma remota, el usuario los moldea en flechas, permitiendo al usuario usar las habilidades del receptor negro a lo largo de canalizar la Técnica del Absorción de Alma en ellas, permitiendo así que las flechas separen el alma del objetivo de su cuerpo al aterrizar en un enemigo, dejándolos paralizado e incapaz de usar Chakra en la parte del cuerpo afectada, si así lo desean.**

 **Al crear una flecha única antes de dispararla, el usuario es capaz de multiplicar la flecha disparada, en medio del vuelo, lo que le permite atrapar al objetivo desprevenido. Con su habilidad actual, el Camino Humano es capaz de disparar decenas a cientos de flechas por minuto, dependiendo de la situación y el tipo utilizado.**

* * *

 **Camino interno** : **El Camino interno permite al usuario trascender sus límites y fortificar su cuerpo de acuerdo con los estímulos, lo que le permite adaptarse a las situaciones y entornos cuando se necesita precaución adicional. Esto, literalmente, les permite obtener ventajas espontáneas sobre sus oponentes, al tiempo que les impide detenerlos si no se manejan dentro de plazos razonables.**

 **Este Camino es inmune al Fūinjutsu y a las habilidades que afectan el cuerpo del usuario. Si se le da suficiente tiempo, esta ruta finalmente puede obtener una ventaja completa sobre el objetivo. Debido a esto, es uno de los caminos más difíciles de enfrentar en la batalla.**

* * *

 **Camino Medio** **: el Sendero Medio permite crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra.**

* * *

 **Camino mutuo** : **derivada de una técnica única Rinnegan imbuida en un cuerpo controlado, permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.**

* * *

 **Camino Naraka:** **El Sendero Naraka también concede al usuario las innumerables almas atrapadas dentro de él, que se le pueden dar a ciertas técnicas en lugar del alma de los usuarios, lo que les permite estar ilesas.**

* * *

 **Noble Óctuple Sendero** **: cuando está imbuido en un cuerpo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero concede al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, que le permiten al usuario obtener información incomparable sobre su entorno.**

 **Es inmune a los gustos de Genjutsu y las habilidades que afectan la mente y los sentidos de los usuarios.**

 **Debido a esto, el usuario mismo es inmune así como también los caminos, ya que el Noble Óctuple Sendero proyecta sus habilidades y por lo tanto es información para los otros caminos.**

* * *

 **El Noble Óctuple Sendero (Hasshõdõ) otorga al usuario un impulso en las capacidades mentales y sensoriales, convirtiéndolos en un superordenador biológico y un banco de datos sin igual en un nivel superinteligente.**

 **Camino Preta** : **derivado de su fuerte linaje de los Ootsutsuki, el camino Preta de Naruto posee la capacidad de absorber todas las formas de Ninjutsu, lo que le permite absorber todo lo que esté hecho, mejorado o derivado del Chakra.**

 **Las técnicas de Senjutsu son presas de la técnica de absorción de Chakras, ya que contiene la energía física y espiritual que gobierna el Chakra.**

 **El Camino Preta designado por Naruto, usa una armadura de samurái verde con contornos de neón verde. Esta armadura cubre el pecho y la parte superior de los brazos antes de correr por el centro del área de la pierna, en forma de placas conectadas. También cubre la región de la pierna inferior y los pies de la ruta en sí. Incluso creo una Katana especializada capaz de absorber Chakra al contacto, así como una espada pequeña tanto capaz de la misma función.**

 **(En mi DeviantArt esta una imagen de todos los caminos)**

 **Su control de los elementos.**

* * *

 **Doton.**

* * *

 **En general, su control del Elemento Tierra es tan grande que es capaz de alterar la densidad de objetos y sustancias, disminuyéndola y reduciéndola a su antojo a voluntad. Incluso puede aumentar o disminuir el tamaño de los objetos a niveles impresionantes. Incluso se sabe que produce y manipula el metal de la tierra mediante el refinado, que a menudo combina con Raiton para producir proyectiles de cañón de riel.**

* * *

 **Fūton**.

* * *

 **Su elemento preferido.**

 **Lo usaba comúnmente para controlar las sustancias gaseosas, el Elemento Viento le permite a uno manipular la presión atmosférica para generar fenomelinas naturales, incluyendo brisas, ráfagas, torbellinos, céfiros, vendavales, tempestades y huracanes.**

 **Al controlar los mismos vectores del aire, se era incluso puede repeler objetos para proporcionar defensa. Al oscilar las mismas ondas de aire a velocidades inmensas, se puede generar ondas de presión e incluso puede disipar el aire y las ondas de sonido produciendo contra vibraciones. Al amplificar las vibraciones, le permite escuchar desde muy lejos.**

 **Incluso se podía usar para proyectar ondas de sonido de su cuerpo en el medio ambiente para ver, lo que resulta en la ecolocalización y al enviar las vibraciones al objetivo, se era es capaz de aumentar el calor de su cuerpo y su energía cinética hasta el punto de cocinarlos de adentro hacia afuera e incluso romper su cuerpo debido a las vibraciones.**

 **Una de sus mayores proezas con el viento es su** **Elemento Tifón: Jutsu de Presión Singularidad** , **una técnica de viento capaz de generar una explosión de proporciones inmensas mediante la liberación de una esfera de viento insondablemente presurizado.**

 **Todo era cosa de la imaginación. Cuando se trata de contrarrestar las técnicas basadas en sonido, incluso se podía usar su habilidad para ver el sonido para liberar contra-vibraciones capaces de revertir y contrarrestar los efectos de las técnicas de sonido, incluso el Genjutsu basado en sonido, que de inmediato los disipa.**

 **A través del viento en sí, natural o basado en Chakra, no era nada difícil extender su Chakra a través de él para convertir las técnicas de corto alcance en largas. Una sola ocasión, durante una misión en Sunagakure, tomó el control de las tormentas del desierto fuera de la aldea antes de hacer que golpeara el exterior de sus muros defensivos, un testimonio de su destreza.**

 **Utilizando Elemento Viento, Naruto era capaz de controlar el giro y la carga de las partículas, lo que le permite revertir la carga eléctrica natural que posee la materia en el nivel atómico a velocidades extremadamente rápidas. Al ionizar fácilmente el viento, se puede generar un rayo natural para ayudarlo en la batalla, lo que le permite instalarlo mortalmente, sin necesidad de nubes de tormenta. Al comprimir el viento para producir plasma, tiene una conductividad infinita.**

 **Nada que use el viento puede pasarlo, incluso venenos, toxinas, impurezas, etc.**

 **Usando su Byakugan podía ver en el aire mucho antes de que lo afecten. Utilizando esto, es capaz de ver una frecuencia vibratoria diferente a diferentes gases, venenos, toxinas, neurotoxinas, usando el Tenseigan y concentrándose incluso a nivel micro y atómico, detectándolas mucho antes de que los descubra. Utilizando el elemento del viento, podía poner de rodillas a las otras cuatro naturalezas primarias en su uso.**

 **Rompiendo y desgastando la Tierra.**

 **Sofocando y asfixiando el fuego.**

 **Evaporar, desestabilizar y separar el agua.**

 **Y disipando y cesando el rayo.**

 **Vacío, presión, vibraciones y sonido.**

 **Con su magistral control sobre el elemento viento al máximo, Naruto puede crear y manipular el vacío, una región atmosférica desprovista de materia. Utilizando solo la pura voluntad, puede literalmente crear y manipular aspiraciones ultra altas para cuchillas muy filosas y altamente letales, e incluso puede alcanzar fácilmente un vacío perfecto, sin ningún tipo de problema.**

 **Esto puede ser muy útil para detener por completo los ataques de sonido y fuego, ya que ambos requieren presión atmosférica como medio físico para funcionar. Al aplicarlo y anular el área de Chakra, ni siquiera el legendario Amaterasu tiene una oportunidad.**

 **Simplemente ejerciendo Chakra en el viento a solo una pulgada alrededor de su cuerpo, podía crear la suficiente succión para literalmente extraer cualquier gas de un área de tres cuartos de milla de diámetro, expulsándolo de oxígeno y otros gases y literalmente sufriendo cualquier cosa viviente en su rango.**

 **La materia que está fuera del vacío siempre fluirá hacia el vacío, creando una poderosa succión capaz de desgarrar y triturar materia y objetivos. También se puede usar para implosiones altamente destructivas mediante el uso de la presión ambiental para aplastar objetivos.**

 **En su nivel más alto, Naruto era capaz de crear vacíos atmosféricos tan poderosos que pueden actuar como la técnica del espacio-tiempo Kamui, literalmente, haciendo que escapar sea imposible. Cuando se usa el Elemento de Viento en forma de vacío, no parece verse afectado en absoluto, esto podría ser contribuido a su fisiología.**

 **A diferencia del uso que hace Danzo de sus técnicas, cuando Naruto usa técnicas de vacío, nunca mejoran las técnicas de Elemento Fuego o basadas en fuego, sino que las detiene por completo. Incluso podía usarlo para detener las técnicas de viento. También es muy eficaz para detener las Técnicas de Absorción de Chakra, literalmente tirando de su técnica hacia un vacío en lugar de absorberlo él mismo.**

 **De su conocimiento con el elemento, los humanos y animales expuestos al vacío perderán la conciencia después de varios segundos y morirán de hipoxia dentro de varios minutos. Al generar fuerza continua en un cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa que esté tocando, puede generar, controlar y manipular la presión.**

 **Usando esta fuerza, el usuario puede aplastar objetos con una fuerza inmensa ejercida sobre los objetos. Para usos complementarios, puede incluso aumentar su fuerza y levantar enormes cantidades de peso sin ningún problema. Las aplicaciones de este incluso se extienden al agua, pudiendo manipular la presión del agua así como la presión interna y externa de los objetos.**

* * *

 **Genshiku**.

* * *

 **Así llamo a esa técnica.**

 **La técnica más poderosa de la viento de la transformación de la naturaleza, lo que permite crear un flujo de aire flexible e incesante en forma de viento de tono negro o vacío capaz de borrar cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto.**

 **Genshiku proporciona un amplio espectro de usos, lo que permite literalmente anular y borrar todos o ciertos aspectos de las técnicas y sus efectos, ya sean directos o indirectos. Usando estos vientos, se es capaz de secuestrar el espacio ocupado o el espacio puro entre la materia misma para evocar estos vientos, como técnicamente, ya está ahí pero a una escala tan pequeña que parece no existir.**

 **Después de que los vientos mismos son conjurados, no necesita gastar más Chakra para manipularlo o generarlo él mismo, razón por la cual, literalmente, usa la técnica como ropa adicional. Su mayor hazaña con Genshiku fue cuando destruyó la mayor parte de una Luna compuesta creada en una Dimensión Especial con un ataque.**

 **La letalidad de Genshiku se incrementa exponencialmente cuando se combina con Kamaitachi , otra de sus técnicas de firma, lo que resulta en un ciclón de vacío de diferentes tamaños capaz de atraer, cortar y anular cualquier técnica que encuentre. Al anular la luz, el usuario puede lograr sombras; las sombras huecas alcanzan la luz; la destrucción de aniquilamiento logra la creación, la anulación de la creación logra la destrucción, etc.**

 **Era el elemento más poderoso que tenía por un motivo.**

* * *

 **Katon**

* * *

 **Utilizando la naturaleza que transporta el calor, él era capaz de alterar los niveles de vibración y los enlaces moleculares que mantienen unidas las partículas. Esto le permite alterar y calentar objetos hasta el punto de combustión, lo que aumenta la técnica y le permite romper los enlaces que mantienen unida la materia.**

 **Me tardaría años en explicar en todos sus sub elementos, pero hay uno que es el más fuerte.**

* * *

 **Jinton**.

* * *

 **Era un usuario del Elemento Polvo, una transformación de la n** **aturaleza avanzada que utiliza al mismo tiempo los Chakras de la Tierra, Fuego y Viento para crear Chakra capaz de pulverizar objetos.**

 **Incluso había aprendido a utilizar Genjutsu y técnicas de cualquier medio, en cualquier lugar, debido a su elemento polvo, sin usar realmente el Chakra de polvo. Siendo capaz de crear energía debido a su gran dominio del polvo, podía ingresar instantáneamente al Modo Sabio en cualquier momento.**

 **Mediante la creación y manipulación de energía, podía mantener su Modo de Sabio indefinidamente, ya que es capaz de quintaesencia, lo que le permite tener un Chakra Senjutsu muy potente, o cualquier otra forma de energía, en cualquier momento dado, pudiendo producir y sostener su propia energía y por lo tanto a sí mismo.**

 **Al igual que Dan, podía transformar todo su cuerpo en una forma espiritual, lo que le permite lanzar técnicas y evitar daños en todas las formas.**

 **Su mayor orgullo eran las técnicas cuatridimensionales del elemento polvo.**

 **En su potencial básico, sus técnicas de elemento polvo tienen múltiples núcleos, pero en su máximo potencial, simplemente emiten una luz blanca desde dentro que no parece escapar de los límites de la técnica misma hasta la detonación.**

 **Debido a la dimensión extra (W) de sus técnicas de elemento polvo, puede interactuar con el mundo real, mientras que el mundo real no puede interactuar con él.**

 **Debido a sus técnicas de transformación de forma y mecánicas altamente complejas, poseen más de un núcleo, en lugar del núcleo típico visto en las técnicas convencionales de la naturaleza. Para todas las intenciones, se agregan propósitos, debido a su naturaleza cuatridimensional , las técnicas exclusivas de Jiton de Naruto eran capaces de eludir las técnicas físicas y las defensas, mientras que aún pueden interactuar con sus objetivos.**

 **Al crear formas geométricas sin núcleo, puede rodear un objeto y proteger a otros de ataques y detonaciones al contenerlos.**

 **Cuando se forman formas usando Jiton, puede usar las siguientes formas geométricas:**

▪ **Línea, Cono, Hypercono.**

▪ **Cubo, Teseracto, Triángulo, pirámide, tetraedro (3 lados), hiperpirámide (4 lados)**

▪ **Círculo, esfera, hiperesfera, N-esfera, Apeirogan.**

 **Sus usos iban a los siguientes:**

 **▪ Pulverización: la aplicación natural del Elemento polvo. Después de crear un poderoso núcleo de chakra y construir un límite a su alrededor, el usuario es capaz de detonar el núcleo, pulverizando de manera efectiva lo que estaba dentro de los confines de la tecnica y manteniendo la explosión contenida.** **En un sentido más técnico, se compara esta forma de eliminar un campo intrínseco de objetos, reduciendo efectivamente el objetivo a nada más que los bloques de construcción más pequeños de la materia.**

 **▪ Manipulación de partículas: después de dominar los principios básicos del elemento polvo normal, Naruto recurrió a expandir su uso.** **Al centrarse en la creación simultánea de los bloques de construcción de moléculas que utilizan el Elemento Tierra, el giro y la carga de esas partículas con la Elemento de viento y los niveles de energía y el intercambio de las moléculas que se unen con la Elemento de fuego, desarrolló una variante única de Elemento de polvo literalmente le permite crear partículas y manipular sus propiedades.**

 **▪ Aniquilación: uno de los usos únicos de su forma única de elemento polvo. Al revertir simultáneamente la carga de una molécula, Naruto era incluso capaz producir antimateria, materia de componente compuesto opuesto con la misma masa, pero diferente carga.** **Además de la carga en gran parte inadmisible, las moléculas preforman lo mismo que la materia normal. La diferencia clave es que debido a su naturaleza, se aniquila por completo al entrar en contacto con la materia normal, pero en lugar de provocar la pérdida de energía, libera el cien por ciento de su energía, lo que provoca una explosión que contiene más producción de lo normal posible.**

 **El aspecto único de esta forma es que Naruto podía producir mucho menos Chakra de lo normal para producir una explosión mucho más grande de lo normal. Al invertir la carga de las antipartículas, se puede estabilizar la antimateria, permitiéndole que coexista con la materia normal sin detonar.** **Debido a que la carga existe en el nivel fundamental, como la materia normal, su carga es incapaz de ser modificada por la electricidad y las naturalezas o fuerzas similares a las eléctricas. Este potencial único para la convivencia hace que su forma única sea muy útil para mezclar literalmente su técnica con otras.**

 **Cuando sea necesario o lo será, la carga de las antipartículas invertirá, produciendo una explosión catastrófica capaz de liberar grandes cantidades de energía. Cualquier cosa atrapada dentro de sus confines está completamente aniquilada de la existencia.**

* * *

 **Finalmente, su Bukijutsu y Taijutsu.**

* * *

 **Kenjutsu se refiere al uso de Espadas, mientras que Bukijutsu pertenece al uso de armas. Habiendo estado por incontables años, e incluso antes del concepto de una espada, Shinju tenía un enorme conocimiento en es el uso de espadas.**

 **Después de haber visto, copiado y dominado las siete espadas utilizadas por las Siete Espadas de la Niebla, y las Herramientas atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, entre muchas otros, se volvió un experto en el campo de las armas. Siendo un forjador de armas, incluso había creado un lugar especial en el que había creado muchas armas, y se ha vuelto muy hábil con todas ellas.**

 **Siendo capaz de sostener seis Katanas con una sola mano, era capaz de manejar una gran cantidad de armas a la vez. Habiendo recogido el estilo acróbata mientras se aventuraba en Kumogakure, él amplió su habilidad en el campo.**

 **Esto combinado con su habilidad para proyectar armas desde su cuerpo lo hace extremadamente peligroso, ya que su estilo de pelea se vuelve completamente impredecible. Debido a su estilo único de lucha, era capaz de utilizar cualquier forma de arma en combate en cualquier instancia, incluidos los títeres.**

 **Podía utilizar cualquiera de sus armas desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin límite. Esto solo le permite atrapar a los oponentes con la guardia baja cuando menos se espera, y con sus armas con efectos únicos, lo que lo hace mucho más mortal.**

 **Se sabe que todas sus armas son inmutables, lo que significa que es imposible que el oponente las destruya, controle o manipule sus armas para usarlas contra él.**

 **Usando su Omnyoton, había creado un Jutsu llamado Hyakki Yakou (Cien Demonios de Acero Nocturnos) con la cual podía crear en instantes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Debido a que sus armas tienen efectos únicos, es altamente imprudente involucrarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al usar esta técnica, ya que puede ser devastador para el oponente, así como para el propio Naruto si no se toman precauciones.**

 **Esta habilidad también le permite asumir las propiedades únicas de cualquiera o todas sus armas en un momento dado sin un cambio de apariencia. Esto es especialmente peligroso ya que puede extender estos efectos simplemente a armas como Kunai o Shuriken sin utilizar el arma original a quien pertenecía el efecto.**

 **Incluso tenía su propio Shakujō , el arma firma personal del mismo Hagoromo.**

 **Siendo un armero y viajando por el mundo de pequeño, además de pelear en algunas guerras, ha visto una amplia gama de armas, todas las cuales eventualmente replicaría y aprendería a usar hábilmente.**

 **Okey, tengo esa lista en mi word desde hace como dos años, y esta es la lista más larga que jamás escribire, y ya no tengo que decirles... asi que... se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	4. Capitulo 3: Ootsutsuki

**Para Eien no hiryu, y yo que solo me vi el anime v:**

 **Para bladetri, que te suscribas cabrón :V**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, pues si, adivinaste, se llevaran muuuuy bien 7u7 aqui trate de dar otra escena con ella, espero te guste, no soy bueno con las cosas romanticas**

 **Para sebku ssj3, no diria original pero muchas gracias.**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, tendrias que ver mi otro fic para entenderlo, pero de forma resumida: la mujer que violo a Naruto.**

 **Para Uzumaki-san14, concedido, aunque no conozco demasiado de campione**

 **Para 520, genial... nuevo review v:**

 **Para XLGDarkness, cuando te has enfrentado a la diosa de los Ootsutsuki y la haces tu elfa, ya nada es imposible v: Y si, Kunou tendra nuevo papi 7u7**

 **Para fenixrojo36, segui v:**

 **Para NickTheNew16, soy el puto diablo v:**

 **Para Don Obvion, supongo que te refieres al cap, porque no recuerdo haber puesto una nota demasiado larga hasta el capitulo 2, y como puse al comienzo, tengo esa lista desde hace más de dos años y me tarde semanas en hacerla toda, pues son las habilidades de este Naruto, el cual he estado planeando años para escribir su historia, y mientras que me tardo como uno o dos días escribir un cap de 6 mil palabras, tomándome mi tiempo hice esa lista, y la resumí debido a que no quería que fuera más larga que el cap en si.**

 **Con los Reviews contestados, solo me queda decirles...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El siguiente es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto The Last, Boruto, High School DXD, High School DXD Born, High School DXD Hero, Shin High School y cualquier elemento de otra serie usado en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Estudio Pierrot, Estudio TNK, TV Tokio, AT-X y sus respectivos creadores, por favor apoyen al lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Ootsutsuki**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Silencio.

Eso era todo lo que había en la habitación después de que Naruto les contase detalle a detalle su historia.

El Ootsutsuki de hecho incluso les pregunto varias veces si querían seguir oyendo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, Koneko, Rias y Sona escucharon todo, mientras el peliplata sanaba a sus sirvientes.

El trato que Naruto recibió, y su historia en general fueron… impactantes.

El Ojimixto recordaba todo, desde el más pequeño hueso roto, hasta la herida más mortal.

Les conto como era tratado en Konoha. Incluso en el orfanato en el que vivió hasta los 3 años, los demás niños le trataban mal, y lo peor era en los adultos, que no temían llegar al abuso físico.

Todo eso… por ser conocido como un _demonio._

Alguien esperaría que al ser llamado así durante toda su vida, haría a Naruto odiar todo lo referente a los demonios… ese no era el caso. Lejos de importarle la opinión de la aldea, ser llamado "Demonio" sin haber hecho nada malo, le ayudaba a entender que no todos los demonios eran malos, simplemente era la intolerancia de la gente, y eso se reforzó al conocer a Kurama.

Después de contarles con profundo detalle en una ocasión en la que le cortaban el brazo derecho entero, la pierna izquierda, le rompían la otra rodilla, le sacaban un ojo, y literalmente le quemaban vivo… ellas vomitaron.

 _Huh, se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé._

La ultima vez en la que le había contado toda su vida a un grupo de personas, estos se pusieron a llorar y a abrazarle, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Luego de eso vino una extremadamente larga explicación sobre los Ootsutsuki.

Sona, después de liberar su cena en una basurera, se intrigo al enterarse que existía una especie alienígena. Algo que los humanos declaraban como posible, pero siendo el primer espécimen de otra civilización, no dejaba de ser asombroso.

Le pidió a Naruto mostrar alguna prueba de eso, y el peliplata se encogió de hombros antes de quitar un Genjutsu de su frente, mostrando unos cuernos blancos dignos de un demonio. Y se quedo así un par de minutos mientras una curiosa Koneko se columpiaba y sentaba en sus cuernos.

Para tener 15 años, era bastante infantil.

También les conto sobre otras razas, como la Helixian, que era incluso más fuerte que los Ootsutsuki. Y que al encontrarse en un banco de sangre interplanetario, se encontró muestras de ADN de diversas razas, entre ellas los Helixian.

También supo que, debido a la cantidad infinita de universos, multiversos, megaversos y demás, la posibilidad de que exista cierta cosa en cierto universo es infinita.

Rias pareció una niña pequeña al enterarse de que, en algún universo, Dragon Ball y sus animes favoritos eran reales. No tanto al enterarse de que también los superhéroes de Marvel y DC pero también fue asombroso.

Si esa chica supiera la mitad de muestras de ADN que había asimilado, ella habría querido que se transformara en cierta cosa de cierto universo. Ella prácticamente parecía una otaku que acababa de conocer a Goku.

Hablando de Goku… ya de por si era asquerosamente fuerte, si tuviera sangre Saiyajin hasta con la forma más débil sería 25 veces más fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su gusto… aunque no recordaba si entre los viajes que hizo o las muestras de ADN en aquel banco había absorbido ese genoma en especifico.

Meh, preguntas para después, podían esperar a otro día para averiguarlo.

Por otro lado, Sona se maravillo cuando Naruto le explico con mayor detalle lo que hacía su factor genético.

Si tuvieran alguna que otra muestra de sangre de los pilares extintos, y con ayuda de Naruto sería capaz de traer nuevamente a la vida dichos pilares.

Naruto, suponiendo lo que pensaba Sona, le explico que su factor genético consumía la sangre, imitando las habilidades y desechando las debilidades biológicas, si hipotéticamente tuviera hijos o hijas con una demonio, su código genético sería más Ootsutsuki que demonio y con tantas singularidades en su sangre, la probabilidad de que fuera un demonio de raza pura era escasa.

Era mucho más sencillo para Naruto simplemente usar la sangre para darle vida a algún grupo de 50 bebes y que al desarrollarse estos reformasen el pilar demonio.

En todo caso, no era su problema, él no era demonio.

Y cuando le pidieron una lista de sus habilidades… bueno… Naruto les dio 14 hojas, todas llenas con información de las habilidades que tenía… a los 13 años.

—No creo que ni mi hermano pueda con todo esto— dijo Rias hojeando las paginas de nuevo, con expresión en blanco.

—No creo que ni los Dragones Celestiales puedan con todo esto— replico Sona, limpiando sus lentes, de no ser por la asquerosa facilidad con la que barrio el piso con Saji, Tsubaki, Akeno y Kiba no lo creería, y aun así, en algunos casos como las técnicas de polvo, le pidió una demostración a Naruto.

Si ellas supieran todo lo que podía hacer les daría tres infartos al mismo tiempo, pues habían pasado un par de miles de años desde que tenía 13, y obviamente solo se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo y experiencia.

—Supongo que no podría ni pedir perdón por mi… nuestra actitud— dijo Rias quitándose sus gafas, las manos temblándole.

—Lo dices como si me hubieras ofendido en algún grado, pero pude ver que cuando me preguntabas porque no estar en tu nobleza, hablabas como si fuera una necesidad de que estuviera allí. Tal vez es por algún problema con tus sirvientes… o tal vez es por alguna pelea que solo se pueda resolver con un nobleza de gran poder, ¿Un [Rating Game] para salir de algún problema tal vez?— pregunto el peliplata, haciendo a la Gremory mirarle incrédula.

—¿Cómo…?

— **[Discernimiento de los pobres]** me permite "analizar" a una persona, sus problemas y fallas, no es tan complicado, aunque es algo lindo que desde pequeña siempre te ha gustado la leche y trates de ocultarlo.

—…— Rias se puso de un tomo similar a su cabello ante la mirada de Sona, quien trataba de ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

—Y… quien diría que a pesar de que avergüenzas de que tu hermana use esos trajes de chica mágica, cuando nadie te ve tu…— Naruto agarro a Koneko y se movió donde estaba sentado para esquivar un hechizo de agua de la Sitri—. Cuando nadie te ve tu posas en trajes iguales.

En la otra habitación, los sentidos de Saji zumbaron y se agudizaron al extremo antes de que se levantara, segundos antes de caer al suelo ante una hemorragia nasal al oír a Naruto y que su imaginación volara.

Ahora Rias miraba a Sona, con una mirada de burla abierta, y la pelinegra simplemente tosió en su mano.

—Déjame adivinar, un matrimonio arreglado, de los pilares que quedan solo 12 están en números algo bajos, y solo 3 tienen herederos libres para casarse. ¿Son los Phenex no?— los Asmodeus eran el segundo lugar, pero ellos no tenían tan buena relación con los Gremory como para unir sus familias.

—…Si— dijo Rias en un suspiro, tomándose la frente, con Sona poniendo una mano encima de su hombro.

El Ojimixto se rasco la barbilla, pensativo, Sha Nagba Imuru recordándole los hijos de los lideres del Clan Phenex, y adivino que sería el hijo de en medio.

—Ya veo… ¿Es… Riser, no?— pregunto, y la Gremory, sabiendo que su "prometido" era bastante famoso en el inframundo.

—Si— soltó otro suspiro, esta vez poniendo su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—…— Naruto se quedo pensativo, recargando su barbilla contra la cabeza de Koneko, quien miraba preocupada a su [Rey]—. Por lo que se, no es un demonio de clase alta por nada, y ha ganado un buen numero de Rating Games, además de que su nobleza esta completa— cada palabra era como un clavo introduciéndose en la espalda de Rias.

—…Lo se…— susurro mientras Sona trataba de reconfortarla.

—Hum… okey, creo que es un poco injusto si no equilibran las cosas al menos— dijo antes de que la pelirroja alzase la mirada.

—¿Qué?— pregunto, ahora confusa.

Naruto suspiro, ser misterioso tenía sus contras—¿Podrías pasarme tus piezas restantes?— dijo, y la Gremory parpadeo, antes de que, dubitativa, sacase de un cajón un estuche de ajedrez.

Koneko se paro de las piernas de Naruto, y camino hasta el escritorio, Rias le dio las piezas y la pequeña camino hacía el Ootsutsuki, dándole el estuche.

Abriéndolo, Naruto miro unas piezas rojas, 8 peones, una torre, un alfil, y un caballero.

El peliplata primero tomo una de las piezas de [Peón] sus ojos pasaron a ser morados con un flor negra en la pupila, y analizo cada milímetro de ella,

 _Sorprendente, usan la energía y ADN demoniaco para formar unas piezas que, al introducirse en alguien, lo transfiguran para volverlo un demonio de media sangre, pero si hay otras muestras, el ADN anfitrión se divide hasta estar en igualdad con los otros, ese Ajuka es un tipo listo…_

Mientras Naruto analizaba la [Evil Piece] su mano empezó a brillar en unas flamas plateadas muy tenues, transfiriéndole la energía a la pequeña pieza.

Rias, Sona y Koneko miraron con una maravilla casi divina la flama… se sentía… pura… no como la energía sacra… sino energía en su estado más puro, controlada en una extrema exactitud y que se introducía en la pieza de [Peón]

 _Hmm… me pregunto…_

Uniendo su Chakra a la Energía Cósmica, la flama tomo un tono multicolor, como un arcoíris, y en apenas dos segundos el proceso termino.

El Ootsutsuki puso la pieza en el escritorio, y Rias, maravillada, camino hacia la pieza para verla.

Ahora era de un tono rojo más brillante, casi al punto de brillar en la oscuridad, y podía ver runas blancas en su superficie, agarrándola y mirando la base, pudo ver un símbolo de luna y estrella, y que, sin saberlo, era el símbolo de los Ootsutsuki.

—Creo que ahora es lo que tu llamarías una [Mutation Piece] aunque es… especial— declaro Naruto mientras lentamente, hacía lo mismo con las demás piezas.

—¿Especial… pero como es que… hiciste esto?— pregunto Rias conmocionada, una pieza mutada era algo increíblemente, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, miraba como Naruto transformaba sus piezas en unas.

—Veras, como dije, mi Chakra es increíblemente potente, fue una simple hipótesis, pero creí que añadiendo un poco de energía extra a tus piezas podría "mutarlas" el detalle esta con que además de hacer lo mismo que las piezas mutadas, aumentan la especialidad de la pieza en 5 veces. Si es un [Caballero] entonces el aumento que recibe es de 5 veces más que el de uno normal, tal vez el único detalle sería que no es recomendable usar más de una pieza, incluso un usuario de Longinus muy poderoso no resistiría más de 3 piezas.

La mandíbula de Rias cayo al suelo al oír lo que podía hacer la nueva pieza.

Naruto se acaricio la mandíbula—[Cosmic Piece]— bautizo a las piezas, mientras Sona miraba fijamente las piezas, antes de que Naruto le dijese—. Si tu quieres, también puedo mutar las tuyas.

La pelinegra se quedo quieta un par de segundos, antes de negar—Rias necesita toda la ayuda posible, y he usado la mayoría de mis piezas, además, no quiero que termine agotado por cosas como estas, Ootsutsuki-san.

—Mah, llámame Naruto, no me gustan los títulos— declaro Naruto, antes de pararse—. Bueno, además de ello, si quieren puedo entrenarles.

—¿Lo… Lo dices enserio?— cuestiono Rias, saliendo de su sorpresa al ver las piezas para ver a Naruto.

—Si, tienen ciertas fallas que pueden corregir, como tú— le dijo a Koneko, quien solo le vio fijamente a los ojos—. Tu estilo de pelea es muy recto y demasiado rígido, dejas muchas aberturas y eres algo lenta al lanzar un golpe— respondió con calma, y estuvo apunto de morderse la lengua al ver como la pequeña albina estaba apunto de hacer un puchero, antes de poner su expresión estoica y asentir—. Lo mismo va para ti, Sona. Pueden venir el sábado a las 6 de la mañana para que les entrene— le propuso, viendo a la Sitri que, dubitativa, asintió.

Con eso dicho, Naruto solo hizo una ultima cosa.

Saco de su bolsillo un dango y se lo lanzo a Koneko.

Esta, literalmente salto como gata a atraparlo, empezando a mordisquearlo entre sus manos—Huh, ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba saber— declaro mientras Rias miraba con una gota como Koneko le gruñía cada que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Y eso sería?— pregunto la Gremory.

—Que tal vez abriré una tienda de dulces, si a al menos 15 personas le gustan mis dulces tanto como a ella, creo que me a de ir bien— declaro mientras los ojos de Koneko brillaban.

—¿Tu los hiciste?— cuestiono con medio dango en la boca.

—Sep, y… aquí la dirección de la tienda— declaro mientras en un papel escribía una dirección cerca de su casa que había pensado en comprar para una base secreta o algo.

Hablando de dulces… Koneko jamás había probado chocolates tan ricos o bien hechos, y eso que con el pago que recibía por sus contratos (que no eran poco) compraba dulces que nada tendrían que envidiarle a la mejor repostería en Francia.

Naruto no era alguien quisquilloso al comer, pero si que lo era a la hora de cocinar o conseguir un ingrediente.

Tan solo su proceso de hacer chocolate era increíblemente complejo.

De hecho, usaba sus Dojutsus, sus caminos, sub-elementos y demás técnicas con enorme precisión al hacerlos, y con un enorme cuidado y dedicación.

¿El resultado? Koneko le miraba con ganas de más dulces, y por el movimiento de caderas que hacía, suponía que resistía el impulso de dejar salir su cola para menearla ante la expectativa.

—Eres una glotona— le dijo con calma, antes de suspirar al ver la mirada fija y cristalina de la albina—. Si llegas el sábado a entrenar, entonces te daré más, ¿Okey?— cuestiono con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió fervientemente antes de abrir su boca y alzar sus manos como las patas de un gato. Naruto rodo los ojos, antes de sacar otro chocolate y lanzárselo—¡Umu…! ¡Yum!— dijo, masticando el chocolate para luego saborearlo y maravillarse con el sabor.

—Haber, la patita— dijo, poniendo su mano al frente, y Koneko puso su mano encima, antes de que el peliplata acariciase su cabeza—. Buena chica— le dijo, mientras ella se ponía a ronronear.

—…Me tarde 3 meses para que ella confiara en mi y me dejase hacer eso— susurro Rias.

—Bueno, eso es todo, **الوداع کی اونچی لڑکی، چیتے لڑکی اور کٹی** (Adiós chica camello, chica leopardo y gatita)— les dijo a las 3, a Rias y Sona en referencia a las representaciones que se les daban a su clan en el Ars Goetia, y a Koneko por ser una aparente Nekomata.

Ninguna de las 3 le entendió, pues hablo en Ootsutsuki, con palabras y tonos incapaz de ser dichas por las cuerdas vocales humanas o demoniacas.

—…¿Alguna entendió lo que dijo?

* * *

 **30 minutos después**

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

 _Cielos, no puedo creer que esa conversación entera solo duro 30 minutos._

— **Y ni puedo creer que tengas algo con las lolis.**

 _¿Enserio, con todo lo que me has visto hacer, te sorprende que simplemente me parezcan lindas las niñas pequeñas?_

—… **Buen punto. Oye, ¿ese no es Issei?** — Naruto giro su cabeza para ver al castaño, caminando a su casa en la noche, con expresión incrédula.

 _Si, me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que este así… ¿Por qué una mujer gigante de pechos enormes, un tipo de gabardina, y un loli con alas negras me están vigilando?_

— **Hey, ¿Por qué no intentas seducir a la loli? Has demostrado tener talento en eso.**

—Que te jodan Shinju— susurro molesto mientras miraba a los 3 ángeles de alas negras enfrente suyo, una chica peliazul, bastante alta y con una figura que superaba incluso a Rias y Akeno, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y con un traje de loli gótica, y… un tipo en una gabardina café—. Así que… ¿alguno de ustedes va a… no se… decir algo… moverse… dejar de posar intimidatoriamente a la luna?— pregunto con una ceja alzada.

—Este es divertido— dijo la pequeña rubia risueña.

—Puedo sentir mucha energía provenir de él, puede ser una amenaza— declaro el hombre de gabardina.

—No siento ninguna firma de un demonio en él, puede ser solo otro humano con una [Sacred Gear]— dijo la mujer alta, mientras el único hombre allí se encogió de hombros.

—Solo terminemos con… ¿A dónde se fue?— cuestiono al darse cuenta que Naruto se había ido, y ahora estaba hablando con Issei.

—Pe…Pero ¿Cómo?— cuestiono Kalawarner, incrédula, le quitaron la mirada un segundo y al otro ya no estaba.

—Oye, tienes algo en la espalda— dijo Mittelt, sacando un papel de la espalda de su compañera y empezando a leer—. Ejem, **"La próxima vez que vayan a matar a alguien, no se pongan a hablar entre si cual grupo de subnormales, mátenlo de una vez. Posdata: Cómprate un sostén, se te ven los pezones"** y tiene algo de dinero humano— declaro retirando un pequeño fajo de billetes detrás de la "carta" de Naruto.

—Ese maldito… espera, ¿enserio?— pregunto viendo su camisa.

Sus compañeros hicieron una mueca con las manos, diciendo un "más o menos" tácito.

* * *

 **Con Naruto e Issei**

* * *

—Déjame ver, esta chica Yuuma te invito a salir— comenzó a enumerar el peliplata.

—Si, yo también me sorprendí.

—Y ahora te das cuenta de que no sabes nada de como ser un novio.

—Exacto.

—Y no crees que decirle a tus padres sea buena idea porque ellos van a creer que es mentira.

—Suena peor cuando lo dices tu.

—Y has estado buscando algo que te ayude y ahora no encontraste nada.

—Aja.

—…Bueno, creo que te puedo ayudar, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti— le indico el Ootsutsuki.

—Lo dudo, ellos deben de estar dormidos— declaro Issei sin preocuparse.

* * *

 **15 minutos después**

* * *

—Cielos, ellos en verdad no creían que una chica te invito a salir— declaro Naruto, sorprendido ante las… personalidades de los padres de Issei.

Eran personas normales, tal vez un poco excéntricos y dramáticos, pero al enterarse que su hijo tenía un amigo que no era un pervertido, literalmente le rogaron llevarlo por el "buen camino"

—¿Vas a burlarte de mi o me ayudaras?— cuestiono Issei avergonzado.

—Puedo hacer ambas— dijo el peliplata mientras esculcaba en el armario de Issei—. Chico, enserio, deberías considerar al menos tirar un poco de esto, o al menos comprar ropa decente en vez de revistas porno.

—¡Hey, no son revistas porno…!

—Oh si, "mangas hentai"… Diablos, tienes hasta Kuroinu— dijo asqueado, recordando viajar a dicho universo una vez y no le gustaba nada en general.

—Nah, ese es de Matsuda, me lo presto la semana pasada— respondió Issei.

—Bueno, mira, voy a… regalarte algo de ropa, pero con una condición, regala o quema al menos la mitad de esto— declaro ante la pila enoooooorme de hentai.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Jamás!— declaro escandalizado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo botes todo, ordena esto, regala lo que ya no vas a usar, y entonces allí esta el premio de ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la mía?— pregunto desconfiado.

—Ignorando el hecho de que no vestiría ni a un perro con ella, muchas cosas.

—¡Oye!— le dijo enojado.

—Además, considera esto, si ella llega a volverse tu novia, y las cosas avanzan bien, ella te dejara… ya sabes...— Naruto hizo una señal de apretar con ambas manos, y los ojos de Issei brillaron.

—…Continua.

En los siguientes 30 minutos, el Ootsutsuki hizo que Issei ordenara un poco más el cuarto, y que al menos se separase de un par de mangas que regalarían luego, al final, Naruto le dijo a Issei que hacer.

Y allí, vestido con zapatos de cuero negros, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, estaba Issei, parado enfrente de Naruto.

—Y recuerda, lo único que nunca, NUNCA, debes hacer enfrente de una chica es…

—¿Preguntarle sobre sus pechos?

—Buen chico, toma un chocolate— y como con Koneko, le lanzo el chocolate a la boca.

—¡Hey, no soy un perro…! De hecho sabe bien— susurro Issei masticando el chocolate.

—Hablando de eso, un par de dulces no estarían mal, aunque unas flores sería muy cursis— declaro Naruto—. Como sea…no seas vulgar, no la trates de manosear, y si le vas a ver los pechos o algo, procura que no te mire, pero tampoco le lamas los pies.

—Me siento asquerosamente cómodo en esta ropa.

—Yo te recomiendo que la cuides, vale más que toda la ciudad, diablos, puede que valga más que todo Japón.

—No te creo— le dijo Issei, antes de que Naruto le preguntase algo.

—¿Sabes que es un millón?

—…Si.

—Tan solo la tela de la que están hechos los calcetines vale 4 millones de yenes…

—¡Estas mintiendo!

—¿Y mi motivo sería?— Issei miro sus calcetines, ¿si eso valían ellos cuanto valía el resto de la ropa?

—¿Por qué me estas dando todo esto si es tan exageradamente costoso?— cuestiono, pues no llevaba ni un día de conocer a Naruto.

—Me recuerdas a un chico que me cae muy bien— declaro Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—. Oh, algo de dinero no iría mal para que le compres algo— y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, la mandíbula de Issei cayo al suelo al ver como el peliplata sacaba un puñado de gemas y oro—. Quédate con el cambio— y los puso en la cama, antes de palmear la espalda de un ido Issei y recordarle que hacer mañana. Luego salió de allí.

Minutos después, el Hyodo se abofetearía a si mismo para comprobar que no estaba teniendo un sueño.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

—¿Hiciste que?— pregunto Rias alzando ambas cejas.

—Ayude a Issei con su cita— declaro encogiéndose de hombros.

—…¿Si sabes que ella es probablemente una caído, verdad?— cuestiono ella, mientras Naruto le miraba algo aburrido.

—Claro que lo es, pero Issei no tiene porque saber eso, ni el hecho de que tu familiar le dio uno de los contratos de tu clan para saber cuando ella le mate y tu puedas reencarnarlo— respondió el Ootsutsuki, y la Gremory se puso tensa.

—…Tu… ¿sabes todo eso?— pregunto ella.

—Se muchas cosas, como que dejaste de dormir con tus padres cuando creciste porque siempre acostumbras a dormir desnuda, y como el hecho de que Akeno es mitad caído, Kiba un sobreviviente del proyecto espada sacra, Koneko una Nekomata con una capacidad innata para el Senjutsu, la marca de ropa interior femenina del vampiro travesti que tienes llamado Gasper, que Sona cree que bebiendo leche y masajeándose los pechos van a crecer. ¿Quieres que le siga? Tu hermano tiene ciertas cosas que se que no quieres oír.

—… Yo… no entiendo— dijo Rias confundida y sorprendida.

—Bueno, digamos que tengo una habilidad que me deja informarme de todas las cosas de un mundo— el peliplata se encogió de hombros—. En todo caso, no estas haciéndolo bien— le indico mientras de quien sabe donde sacaba una lata de soda.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto la pelirroja antes de que el Ojimixto empezase a beber.

Bajando la lata, Naruto le miro con su ojo rojo abierto y el azul cerrado—Si él se entera de que predeterminaste su muerte, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione ante ti? ¿No sería más fácil reclutarlo _después_ de salvarle la vida?

—…

—¿Ves a donde voy? Aunque entiendo tus motivos, ninguno de tus siervos tuvo realmente mucha decisión, era la mejor forma de sobrevivir, y ese es el único método que conoces. Pero… no lo dejare así— declaro antes de seguir bebiendo su soda.

—¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto la Gremory.

—¿Recuerdas que en las hojas que te di estaba el hecho de que tengo en total 12 Caminos robóticos que puedo controlar a como se me de la gana?

Y Rias vio como abría su ojo derecho, mostrando un ojo morado con patrón de anillos concéntricos.

—Bingo.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

* * *

—¿Morirías por mi?

Lo que solo podría ser descrito como: " **Un Guerrero Robot Samurái de Color Amarrillo"** tensaba su arco, mientras en una especie de escáner en su ojo se miraba a un confundido Issei y a una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados.

—¿Eh?— cuestiono el castaño.

El Camino Humano tenso la flecha, viendo a la chica que suponía era Yuuma Amano sonreír levemente—¿Morirías por mi?

Y luego, vinieron plumas de cuervo.

Tanto Issei como el Camino que los vigilaba se descolocaron al ver como del tornado de plumas negras se miraba como Yuuma comenzaba a cambiar, y… tenía un traje negro que Naruto solo podría comparar con un traje de dominatrix… además del hecho de que su cara cambio, volviéndose más… madura por decirlo de alguna forma.

Mientras que Issei… —¡Oppai!

El Camino, junto a los demás que vigilaban en los alrededores, sintieron que caían de espaldas ante lo que Issei dijo.

—Este chico es imposible— murmuro el Camino Humano mientras ignoraba el discurso de la pelinegra, esperando a que ella terminase—. Santo Jesucristo ninja, solo deja de hablar— mascullo hastiado de que hablasen tanto… ¡E Issei ni siquiera se movía cuando la caído hablaba y creaba una lanza de luz!—. Finalmente.

La flecha de su arco salió disparada, junto con la lanza de luz creada por la caída, y antes de que la segunda tocase a Issei, la lanza se rompió debido a la flecha.

CRASH

—¿Qué de…?— hizo la Ojimorada mientras giraba la mirada para ver de donde vino la flecha.

De todas las cosas, no se espero ver a unas criaturas parecidas a Samuráis, con al menos 3 metros cada uno…se miraban fuertes… y estaban rodeándola… y eran 12… todos con armas…—Del uno al diez… ¿Qué tan jodida estas?— pregunto el camino Naraka parado encima de un árbol.

—¡Ep!— soltó la caído, dándose la vuelta y empezando a volar para salir de allí.

—¡Jajaja!— rieron los 12 Caminos al verla escapar asustada, antes de voltearse para ver a Issei, quien tenía una mirada incrédula en su rostro.

 _¿¡Por qué el sigue aquí!?_

—…— el castaño se quedo mirando a los gigantes, más que en shock.

—…— los caminos no dijeron nada.

—…

—¡BOO!— gritaron los samuráis gigantes, haciendo caras y poses intimidatorias.

Issei grito antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Finalmente!— chillaron los caminos mientras desaparecían en partículas plateadas.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

—Huh… no me pregunto porque iba a morir si se quedaba parado como idiota enfrente de la mujer que planeaba matarlo— murmuro el peliplata mientras miraba al techo.

—¿De que habla, Naru-senpai?— el Ootsutsuki bajo su mirada a su regazo, viendo a Koneko sentada en sus piernas, mirándole curiosa mientras sostenía un bento en sus manos.

El Ojimixto simplemente se encogió de hombros—Tu… futuro compañero de nobleza es algo tonto— declaro el peliplata antes de que Koneko simplemente inclinase su cabeza a un lado, confusa.

—Bueno… ¿quiere?— pregunto ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar sentada a horcajadas encima suyo, mientras el Ootsutsuki parpadeo levemente al ver a la pequeña peliblanca extenderle su bento.

Cualquiera que viera la escena solo vería a dos jóvenes de cabellos blancos, aunque por la pose… parecía un adolescente aprovechándose de una pequeña niña.

Naruto trato de no pensar en eso.

—…¿Hum?— hizo mientras ella desviaba la mirada, con un muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana.

Una semi sonrisa apareció en la cara del peliplata, quien tomo el bento y lo abrió, tomando los palillos.

—Cierra los ojos y abre la boca— le dijo mientras ella bajaba la mirada, algo nerviosa.

—Ahh— hizo ella, acatando lo pedido, mientras el sonrojo simplemente aumentaba. Sintió el sabor del sushi en su almuerzo en su boca. Y cerro la boca para empezar a masticar, abriendo los ojos.

El Ootsutsuki simplemente sonrío un poco más mientras acariciaba el cabello blanco de ella, disipando un poco su sonrojo para concentrarse en la agradable sensación.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando hacía abajo, trago el sushi antes de alzar la mirada—Me toca— Naruto solamente se recostó un poco más en el sillón, mientras ella le pedía que abriera la boca, repitiendo lo que hizo con ella.

—Rico— declaro con una sonrisa, poniendo más roja a la pequeña albina.

Empezaron a turnarse, dándole al otro la comida en la boca, una totalmente avergonzada, el otro totalmente divertido, y para rematar, cuando no hubo comida…

Naruto no hizo nada más que agarrar el cabello de Koneko con suavidad antes de besar la frente de la Nekoshou, sonrojándola aun más.

—¿Y eso porque fue?— cuestiono ella tapándose la frente.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa pintada en su cara—Creo que no es del todo correcto que todos los acercamientos que tengamos sean por comida. ¿O preferirías que fuera en la boca?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Koneko solo agarro la chaqueta del Ootsutsuki, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

Naruto parpadeo, un poco sorprendido ante que ella no negara nada—…Si quieres te lo puedo dar— la pequeña solo se puso más roja, la voz de Naruto no denotaba lujuria, sino que había un tono cariñoso.

—E-Estoy bien así— dijo ella mientras el peliplata solo sonrió un poco más, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Me estas empezando a gustar Neko-chan— le dijo mientras ella simplemente hizo una mueca al oír ese apodo.

—Humph— hizo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Y allí creo que me enamore— dijo con una sonrisa enternecida.

Un par de horas después, Rias llego al lugar, viendo a Naruto y a Koneko hablando como si se conocieran desde hace años.

Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a la Gremory, quien miro a la Toujo en el regazo del Ootsutsuki—¿Qué?— preguntaron ambos.

—Nada… nada— dijo ella mientras se sentaba—. Fui a revisar lo que paso con Issei, y… supongo que esos ¿Qué eran esos?— pregunto ella confusa.

—Guerreros Samurái Robots… los saque de Yu-Gi-Oh.

—Supongo que esos eran tus caminos, y gracias a ellos llego a casa a salvo… pero ¿ahora que hacemos?— pregunto la pelirroja.

Naruto simplemente cerro los ojos—Simplemente ve en la noche o mañana a su casa y explícale lo que paso. Pero si vas en la noche, un concejo, trata de no desnudarte enfrente de él.

—…¿Qué significa eso?— pregunto ella, algo crispada.

—Significa que enserio deberías considerar usar ropa si vas a dormir en la casa de un completo desconocido— enserio, esa chica prácticamente pedía ser abusada al hacer eso, si cambiaran a Issei por algún violador este no habría tenido algún reparo en aprovecharse de ella.

Rias simplemente parpadeo, luego se sintió extrañamente acusada cuando miro como Koneko le miraba acusadoramente—Rias-Senpai pervertida.

La Ojiazul sintió como si le echasen agua bendita congelada.

—¡No soy una pervertida!... Si-Simplemente me acostumbre a no usar ropa— murmuro ella, a volumen cada vez más bajo.

Naruto y Koneko se miraron entre si, con una mirada plana y nada convencida de lo que ella dijo.

Asintieron entre ellos, y le apuntaron al mismo tiempo a Rias acusadoramente—¡Pervertida!

Momentos después se podía ver a los dos corriendo del lugar mientras la Gremory les lanzaba libros y muebles.

Sorpresivamente, ambos se encontraban riendo como niños que acababan de hacer una travesura.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, todavía riendo levemente lo que paso con Rias y Koneko.

Ese mundo en verdad le estaba gustando.

—Hum… ¿eso es una iglesia?— murmuro el peliplata viendo el edificio que parecía abandonada—. No entiendo porque alguien perdería todo un domingo para estar en lugar así y que te digan cosas que ya sabes.

Naruto se quedo viendo el lugar, sin darse cuenta de como chocaba con alguien hasta que escucho un quejido muy débil.

Miro al frente, y un enorme sonrojo cubrió su cara, sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a la nariz, la presión sanguínea tan grande que juraba que en cualquier momento tendría una hemorragia, se tomo la nariz para impedir que la sangre saliese.

¿Por qué estaba así en primer lugar?

No podía ver la cara de la persona que choco contra él, pero por lo que miraba, era una chica, y la razón de porque estaba así… bueno, cuando choco el manto que la cubría se alzo, y ella cayo de cara al suelo, con las caderas alzadas…

Básicamente, ella tenía la cara cubierta por su velo mientras Naruto tenía una vista demasiado directa de su trasero y sus bragas blancas puras.

El Ootsutsuki, con una enorme hemorragia nasal, agarro la ropa de la chica, y la cubrió al instante, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Olviden lo que dijo, ese mundo en verdad tenía algo contra las mujeres.

—Excuse me! I don't saw where was walked (¡Perdóname! No miraba por donde iba)— Naruto alzo una ceja ante el lenguaje, ingles suponía, y miro a la chica.

Se miraba… linda, simplemente se miraba linda, tenía un lindo cabello rubio brillante, ojos verdes con un brillo solo descriptible como inocente y puro, llevaba ropa parecida al de una monja, con un flequillo abierto al frente, su cabello tan largo que le llegaba más allá de las caderas, y obviamente, la ropa de monja no dejaba ver mucho su figura, pero aun así, Naruto calculaba que tendría alrededor de 16 años.

El peliplata se puso curioso al enterarse de que ella hablaba ingles.

En su mundo, había un código secreto de habla entre cada aldea escondida.

En Konoha el lenguaje secreto era ingles, por ende era capaz de entenderlo. En Kumo era ruso, el de Kiri era el italiano, el de Iwa era francés, y podía seguir y seguir.

Incluso los Jinchuriki tenían su propio lenguaje secreto, que era el equivalente del Armenio en ese mundo.

—Esta bien, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba— hablando en el mismo lenguaje de la chica, Naruto le ayudo a pararse y limpiar un poco su ropa.

—Usted… ¿habla mi idioma?— pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida.

—Seh, desde pequeño estudie varios idiomas— y eso no era una mentira—. ¿Qué hace aquí, Onee-san?— le pregunto, y ella inclino a un lado la cabeza.

—¿Onee…san?

—Significa señorita hermana, por su atuendo supongo que es perteneciente a la iglesia, y por su apariencia puedo decir que no es de Japón… ¿no es así?—pregunto, y ella asintió muy lentamente.

—Así es… pero creo que me termine perdiendo— murmuro, bajando la mirada con su boca temblando levemente.

Naruto miro su lenguaje corporal, y luego inspecciono la iglesia.

Los mismos caídos que se había encontrado ayer, se encontraban allí, podía sentir incluso la firma de energía de la caído que ataco a Issei.

—Yare Yare— murmuro, entendiendo que ella probablemente estaría siendo forzada a ir allí, y que, aun más probablemente, los caídos la esperaban ir allí—. Bueno… debes estar hambrienta después de viajar tanto.

El peliplata se aguanto una risa al oír el leve gruñido del estomago de la rubia, que bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

—Tomare eso como un si— declaro divertido, antes de extenderle su mano a la Ojiverde—. Mi nombre es Naruto Ootsutsuki— en Japón normalmente se decía el apellido primero, pero la chica probablemente no sabía eso, además. "Ootsutsuki Naruto" no tenía la misma **chispa** que "Naruto Ootsutsuki"

—Umm, mucho gusto… mi… mi nombre es Asia Argento— dijo ella, tomando con ambas manos la palma de Naruto y haciendo una leve reverencia.

El Ootsutsuki alzo una ceja al verla hacer eso, pero no dijo nada, las personas de las iglesias tenían costumbres algo raras.

—Okey… Asia-san, ¿le gustaría ir a comer conmigo? Hay una tienda de dulces cerca… aunque estoy considerando también vender Ramen— susurro la ultima parte, para que ella no le oyera.

—Muchas… gracias, Naruto-san, pero… no me quiero aprovechar de su amabilidad— dijo Asia con humildad.

Con un gesto de la mano, el Ojimixto descarto lo que ella dijo—Tonterías, me voy a sentir mal si no te ayudo y te dejo muriendo de hambre— ella sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente al oír las palabras de Naruto, aunque no mentiría, estaba hambrienta.

Ella, sin decir nada, fue tomada de la mano por el peliplata—Vamos, la tienda se acaba de inaugurar esta mañana— Asia dejo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en su cara, la felicidad que estaba irradiando Naruto al ayudarla… era contagiosa.

Unos 30 minutos después, la rubia vio una tienda de tamaño mediano, bastante limpia y ordenada, con el interior siendo un pequeño cuadro donde habían unas 6 mesas cada una con cuatro asientos, con una cocina detrás de un aparador de madera.

—Es… agradable— murmuro viendo la vegetación que cubría un poco el lugar, no se miraba para nada malo, de hecho, estando llenas de flores de colores algo vistosos, pero que no olían fuerte (en el sentido que te tendrías que acercar para olerlas, y no molestarían mientras comes) le daban un toque casi hogareño.

—Bueno… ¿quieres un poco de Ramen o prefieres algunos dulces?— pregunto Naruto, mientras en la cocina, sus 12 Caminos aparecieron… con manteles de cocina y utensilios.

—Umm… ¿ambos?— pregunto tímidamente Asia.

Con una señal mental, Naruto hizo que sus caminos empezaran a cocinar mientras ellos hablaban—Bueno, Asia-san… ¿me podrías decir que te trae a Kuoh?— cuestiono, se hacía una idea, pero la quería comprobar.

—Me enviaron desde la iglesia católica, dijeron que podría servir para aprovechar el don que Dios me dio— y allí estaba de nuevo, el lenguaje corporal, se tensaba y temblaba muy levemente.

Estaba mintiendo, y el hecho de _tener_ que hacerlo era lo crucial.

—"Don"… ¿te refieres a tu Sacred Gear, no es así?— los ojos de Asia se abrieron con miedo al oír a Naruto decir eso, y alzo la mirada… antes de ver como ya habían dos tazones de Ramen enfrente de cada uno—. Antes de que te hagas una idea. Si, se lo que es un Sacred Gear. Y no, no planeo hacerte nada, de hecho me interesa más ayudarte a ti que tu "Don"

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?

—Tienes una firma mágica alrededor de tu cuerpo, para las personas normales no es absolutamente nada, pero para los más sensibles, es un aura que tranquiliza y sana males. Tengo entendido que la Arcángel Gabriel tiene un aura similar, pero más potente— declaro Naruto mientras separaba sus palillos y empezaba a comer.

 _Tal vez por eso me siento tan cómodo con ella, o tal vez, solo es porque ella me agrada._

—[Twilight Healing] Luz Sanadora del Crepúsculo, capaz de sanar a todo tipo de criatura, malvada o buena, no creo que la iglesia mandara a alguien con un poder así a Japón solo porque si, y la firma de energía de los caídos es indistinguible.

—…— Asia guardo silencio, prácticamente aterrada mientras Naruto en segundos descubría sus razones para estar allí.

Pero sin más, el peliplata se recostó en su silla—No te obligare a que me digas la verdad, te acabo de conocer y no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo— declaro antes de empezar a comer—Ahora solo come, que se va a enfriar. Asia.

La nombrada parpadeo ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Naruto, estando en un segundo serio como un militar y al otro calmado como un monje.

Con algo de duda, empezó a comer, y sus ojos se abrieron al saborear los fideos.

—¡Ummm!— hizo mientras empezaba a comer más rápido.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras sus caminos chocaban sus manos en la cocina en señal de victoria.

Un par de horas después, y de que Asia también probase los dulces que había y se llenase, la noche llego.

Suspirando, Naruto miro al cielo, lleno de estrellas que aun con la luz de la ciudad eran visibles.

Miro abajo suyo, viendo a Asia recostada en su hombro.

 _5 días, llevo 5 días en este mundo y ya quede totalmente comprometido con varias cosas que pasan aquí… he, bueno, buscaba algo que me trajéese emoción… Hum… ¿Cómo le ira a Rias con Issei?_

* * *

 **En la residencia Hyodo**

* * *

—¡Otou-san, Issei estaba durmiendo con una chica extranjera!— exclamo la madre del castaño, moviendo dramáticamente sus brazos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nuestro pervertido hijo hizo qué!?— el grito del padre de Issei se escucho a varias cuadras a lo lejos.

Mientras que arriba, Rias simplemente miraba al techo, completamente desnuda, con Issei a unos metros, en un charco lleno de su propia sangre… que salió de su nariz.

 _Nunca, de los nunca, le contare esto a Naruto._

Si ella supiera que una pequeña salamandra con el Rinnegan les miraba desde el techo… le daría por esconder su cabeza en la tierra.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Naruto**

* * *

—¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— este comenzó a reír estruendosamente, asustando un poco a Asia y a las demás personas que pasaban por allí.

—Na-Naruto-san, ¿pasa algo?— pregunto, algo temerosa de preguntar, acababa de ser despertada por sus risas en todo caso.

—Acabo de ver a una chica que fue avergonzada por no seguir mi concejo— Asia parpadeo al oír eso.

Viendo la sonrisa de Naruto… la tranquilizo un poco—¿A quien vio?— pregunto con un toque de curiosidad.

El peliplata simplemente negó mientras se paraba—Mañana te diré, pero ya es de noche, así que será mejor ir a dormir.

—Oh… ci-cierto— tartamudeo ella, acababa de conocer a Naruto… pero en verdad que el se miraba como una buena persona, incluso podía decir que era su primer amigo—. Creo que este es un adió… ¡Wha!— exclamo ella cuando el peliplata la levanto en brazos.

—Nada de adiós, ni creas que te dejare ir a dormir a aquella fea y destartalada iglesia— de un leve salto, llego al techo, sorprendiendo a Asia por la altura, siendo casi 4 metros que el salto como si nada—. Al menos por hoy, dormirás en mi casa— le dijo, y empezó a saltar de techo en techo.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, la Argento solo entro en otra cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto.

Se quedo callada, buscando que decir, alguna forma de negarse, pero incluso cuando la encontró, no quiso decirla.

El pecho de Naruto era bastante, cálido y el palpitar de su corazón era grave y lento, pero calmante.

El peliplata no dijo nada mientras ella abrazaba su cuello y hundía su cara en su torso.

No más de dos minutos faltaron para que llegara a su casa, no estaba lejos, pero entre que le gustaba estar tan cerca de Asia y que ella se miraba totalmente cómoda, no apresuro el paso.

Abriendo la puerta con el pie, subió las escaleras a su cuarto, y con suavidad recostó a Asia en la cama.

Sin más que hacer, se quedo parado, recostado contra la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, y allí se puso a descansar sus sentidos.

— **Dos chicas en un día. El viejo zorro de Naruto lo hace de nuevo** — el peliplata apretó los dientes y ojos al oír a Shinju en su cabeza.

—Cállate Shinju.

* * *

 **Omake: un regalo y una despedida**

* * *

Motohama se levanto a las 11 de la noche al oír el timbre de entrada, y pudo oír como alguien corría y susurraba algo.

Enojado, abrió la puerta, creyendo que era una broma, pero al no ver a nadie, bajo la mirada.

Su mandíbula cayo al ver una colección de al menos 80 volúmenes de mangas hentai en perfecto estado, reconociendo algunos como los más costosos y raros de Japón.

Riendo como una niña en una dulcería, agarro todos los mangas y los metió dentro de su casa.

A la distancia, un lloroso Issei era consolado por Naruto, quien lúdicamente le palmeaba la espalda.


	5. Capitulo 4: Un buen samaritano

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, este bonito dragoncito ;3**

 **Para** **AlexDarkRC, se me ocurrio de volada Xd creeme, como en 7 caps vendra un lemon 7u7**

 **Para genjuki,** شكرا جزيلا لك صديق :D

 **Para** **linkender, ese Naruto las atrapara a todas XD**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300 (soborna a la onu y el equipo swat) buen intento, pero ya me ha pasado varias veces**

 **Para bladetri subscribete Xd**

 **Para XLGDarkness, y por eso Okami ira a alli a partirles la madre ;v**

 **Para me alegra que te gudte :D**

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCION**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El siguiente es un fic hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto The Last, Boruto, High School DXD, High School DXD Born, High School DXD Hero, Shin High School y cualquier elemento de otra serie usado en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Estudio Pierrot, Estudio TNK, TV Tokio, AT-X y sus respectivos creadores, por favor apoyen al lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Un buen samaritano**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto Ootsutsuki podía describir su entera existencia y su forma de ser en una sola palabra:

Un Cabrón.

Comenzando por el hecho de que nació en un mundo no particularmente amable con los niños… estuvo considerablemente… mal desde que nació.

Ese rinconcito de su mente siempre había estado latiendo, no era un ser misericordioso, no era un ser de corazón puro, y no era una _buena_ persona.

No era un héroe, pero al menos sabía que no era un villano.

Sabía que no era por el dolor que había pasado, muchas personas la pasaban peor, y eso los empujaba a no desearle mal a otros, a defender a otros del dolor.

Él no, probablemente solo estaba podrido desde adentro desde que nació, así que cualquiera que no fuera cercano a él poco le importaba. E incluso así, alguien que podía traerlo de nuevo a la vida, alguien que en sus días de juventud se enfrento a los dioses más enaltecidos como Shinigami, traerlos de vuelta era un juego de niños.

Le daba muy poco valor a las cosas, no encontrando en particular muchas cosas interesantes en el mundo.

Así que… la genuina confusión le lleno mientras miraba los recuerdos de aquella chica, Asia Argento.

Se sentía… confundido… ¿Cómo podía un ser humano tan bondadoso existir? Peor aun… ¿Cómo podía seguir así después de pasar por tanto dolor?

Mientras terminaba de leerle la memoria con el Ningendo… suspiro.

—Y yo creí que mi mundo era una mierda… bueno, lo es pero aun así no las pasado bien, Asia— susurro contrariado el Ootsutsuki, acariciando la frente de la rubia con delicadeza.

— **¿No vas a hablar del hecho de que debajo de la sabana esta casi desnuda?** — Shinju JAMÁS dejaría en paz a Naruto, joderle la vida era lo que le daba propósito a la suya.

El peliplata retrajo su mano, la cara enrojecida, había tapado a Asia con una gran manta acolchada, tanto porque la noche hacía un frio que calaba los huesos, como por el hecho de que la única ropa para dormir era una blusa blanca algo corta, y unos shorts que al menos tenían la decencia de ser medianos, llegándole a las rodillas.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía sobre la falta de bragas y sostén debajo de esa ropa, no habría problema.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Simple, Asia quería que durmiera con ella, teniendo miedo de que algo le pasaría si se apartaba de su lado.

No pudo decir mucho, y se acostó.

—Esta va a ser una larga noche— murmuro mientras las piernas de la pequeña rubia se enredaban en las suyas—. Al menos huele bien— dijo enterrando la nariz en el dorado cabello de ella.

Las margaritas huelen bien, el cabello de Asia era suave.

—Solo espero no abusar de ti dormido— se dijo, algo nervioso.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

* * *

Un vacío infinito.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto se dejó llevar por la vastedad del vacío.

Vio momentos de su vida pasar en fragmentos incoherentes de la memoria. Desde borrosos recuerdos de su madre Kushina, hasta el primer combate que vio por su padre Minato.

Su primera discusión con Hiruzen, poco antes de que todo en su vida empeorara. Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de un pasado corto en los buenos tiempos es del viejo Hokage enseñándole cómo hacer Shuriken con papel doblado cuando aún era demasiado joven para la academia. Incluso podrías arrojarlos. Hiruzen incluso agregó Chakra a uno de sus lanzamientos y había incrustado su Shuriken de papel en un puesto de entrenamiento.

La primera vez que derramó sangre, y había sido completamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Su primer genocidio.

Sus años en raíz.

Muerte, muerte, y más muerte.

Las tortuosas noches en la oscura habitación de algún manicomio lejos de Konoha.

Gritando de dolor mientras la electricidad lo atravesaba.

Despertarse sobre la cama quirúrgica que lo trajo de vuelta desde el borde de la conciencia.

Sus ojos vagaron, sin poder ver nada real más que borrones de colores, amarillo era el color más dominante.

Amarillo… su cabello antes era amarillo como el oro… ahorra era blanco como la plata, su piel pálida como un muerto… no, incluso más blanca que eso, había visto a la muerte a los ojos, e incluso su piel lucía bronceada comparada con la suya.

Quizá al volverse Ootsutsuki perdió valor, pensó con humor negro, recobrando la lucidez.

Sentía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de algo, Asia suponía, y cuando su visión se clarifico, pudo sentir la cabeza de ella pegada a su torso, aun dormida.

Era, relativamente, pequeña en comparación. Naruto tenía algo de miedo de que si se giraba sobre la cama la aplastaría.

Su sola mano era un poco más grande que la cabeza de Asia, se sentía como un gigante durmiendo con una muñeca de porcelana.

La alegoría no era tan diferente a la vida real.

Haciendo un clon de sombra, uso el Jutsu de Sustitución y dejo dormir a Asia, mientras se estiraba.

La miro, semidesnuda, con la ropa holgada y dormida, un leve sonrojo natural en sus mejillas, una imagen ciertamente atrayente.

El Ootsutsuki solo la cubrió con la manta.

Desde que alcanzo la pubertad, era particularmente…activo en ciertas áreas, pero tenía ciertos estándares en su sexualidad.

No ayudaba el hecho de que entre más poderoso era un Ootsutsuki, sus… órganos de reproducción se desarrollaban más.

La cosa era que Naruto era bien conocido como el Ootsutsuki más poderoso en distintos universos.

Una cosa era ser respetuoso, otra era ser idiota, y la otra es que partiría a la pobre a la mitad de intentar algo.

 _Aunque no recuerdo a ninguna quejándose._ Sacudió la mente al pensar en eso, era muchas cosas, pero no un necesitado del sexo, además, no era como si fuera la primera vez que viera desnuda a una mujer.

Después de conocer a la Sannin de las babosas, se enojo por lo lamentable de la situación de una medico con miedo a la sangre, así que después de rejuvenecer a Tsunade con un Jutsu experimental, peleo con ella con todo lo que tenía, ambos dieron todo… solo que esta el hecho de que sus ropas no aguantaron tanto combate, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para que su falta de vestimenta los detuviera de pelear.

Pelear con la mujer que era conocida por tener el pecho más grande todo el país, _desnudo,_ era una prueba de que su pudor se había ido al cuerno, lastimosamente.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que Rinne Kusaregedo abuso de su persona con 9 años… fueron tiempos oscuros.

Su vida estaba _… mal_ en varios sentidos, sentidos que no quería recordar.

Bajo a la cocina, y sin concentrarse mucho, hizo un par de huevos revueltos, panqueques, unas tostadas y cereal.

No era su mejor comida, pero en todo caso, no iba a hacer un buffet para Asia, la pobre seguramente no comería nada para no "aprovecharse de su gentileza" o se la daría a algún vagabundo.

—¿Naruto-san?— pudo oír la suave voz de la Argento bajar las escaleras, frotándose los ojos.

El mencionado se giro a verle, con una expresión que Asia solo podría describir como… en blanco, los ojos sin mostrar nada, la boca sin sonreír o mostrar enojo o tristeza.

Era como ver una maquina.

Elevo una tostada a su cara—Hice el desayuno— dijo monótonamente, quitando toda la tensión del momento.

—G-Gracias, pero no tenía que…

— **Tenía** que hacerlo— le interrumpió Naruto terminando de hacer el omelette y dejando en la mesa el único plato, el de ella—. De ahora en adelante, te protegeré— dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a la rubia mientras se sentaba.

—¿Eh?— hizo Asia confundida.

Naruto la miro fijamente, antes de inclinarse para ver sus ojos verdes—Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en este mundo, probablemente una de las más bondadosas mujeres que conocí en mi vida. No creo poder dejar a alguien tan pura como tu, sola en un mundo como este.

—Pe-Pero yo estoy bien por mi cuenta, enserio— dijo, aunque el marcado rubor en sus mejillas era indicativo de la vergüenza al ser llamada así.

Naruto no la estaba alagando, estaba siendo sincero, que existiese alguien tan bondadosa en un mundo tan cruel, era algo desconcertante para él.

Le gustaba no entenderla, no saber porque era tan buena con el mundo entero.

Para alguien capaz de entenderlo todo, no entender a una chica de 15 años era desconcertante, y al saberlo casi todo, lo que no entendía le gustaba.

Asia le gustaba. Y protegía lo que le gustaba. Así de simple.

—De ahora en adelante, te protegeré— declaro mientras se levantaba y alzaba un puño enfrente de ella—. **Confía en mi.**

Minutos después, Naruto caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, la Argento a su lado mientras se dirigían a la academia.

Y mientras hablaban, el peliplata le dijo que tendrían que hablar con las dos presidentas de la academia, que eran demonios.

Allí, la rubia no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

—¿Conoce a los demonios, Naruto-san?— cuestiono Asia mirando al peliplata con algo de duda, recordando al demonio que había sanado y que termino en su expulsión de la iglesia.

El nombrado se rasco la mejilla—Si te hace sentir mejor, apenas les conozco de hace dos días, y es porque son las lideres de la academia— declaro, mientras ella le miraba con duda.

—¿Cree que sea buena idea confiar en ellos?

Ante su duda, Naruto palmeo su cabeza con una mano—Si no lo fuera, ni soñando iría allí y te pondría en peligro— lo vio de nuevo, ese sonrojo tan adorable cuando la algaba.

Le recordaba a Hinata.

De repente Naruto se detuvo, la leve sonrisa seguía allí, pero de un momento a otro, un suspiro salió de su garganta.

—Se que estas allí— dijo el Ootsutsuki mientras la rubia le miraba sin entender, antes de que se girase a ver uno de los muros de la calle—. Dios Dragon— susurro en un tono que un humano como Asia no podría oír, pero para quien le vigilaba era fuerte y claro.

Vio como una figura salía de las sombras, y se trago el sonrojo junto con una maldición y miro al cielo.

… _Una loli… ¿enserio?_

— **Es oficial Naruto, eres un imán para las niñas pequeñas de este mundo.**

Era algo fácil describir a la llamativa niña enfrente de ambos, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, ojos grises sin emociones, orejas largas como la de un elfo, cubierta por un vestido de loli gótica negro, purpura y morado.

Asia se sonrojo al ver su pequeño torso casi desnudo, su pecho solo cubierto por unas tiras de cinta negra justo en donde estaban sus…

—Así que… tu eres Ophis— hablo, confundiendo a Asia… había escuchado ese nombre antes de sus lideres, pero no recordaba donde.

—¿Qué… eres tu?— pregunto ella pausadamente, su voz sin emociones destilando solo un poco de curiosidad.

—No soy un que— declaro Naruto, ahora al lado de ella—. Soy un quien, y me llamo Naruto.

La pequeña lentamente se giro para verle, pues no se había dado cuenta de cuando llego allí—Eres… fuerte— la energía que sentía provenir de aquel ser no se parecía en nada a la que conocía en todas las razas sobrenaturales, parecía como un interminable océano de energía.

Ni incluso ella, poseía algo así.

—Más que tú y el rojo— declaro acuclillándose, viendo a Ophis Ouroboros a los ojos.

Los ojos de la loli gótica se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa, antes de mirar de manera interesada a Naruto—Tu… Tu puedes sacarlo— murmuro, haciendo a Naruto tensarse.

—Algo de contexto vendría bien aquí.

La pequeña se levanto y miro al peliplata—Saca a Gran Rojo de la Brecha Dimensional— sonó más como una orden que una petición.

—…No— dijo antes de saltar y volver con Asia.

—¿Por qué no?— ¿era eso molestia? La dragona del infinito tenía emociones, pensó Naruto mientras caminaba con la rubia a la academia.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo, no tienes algo que me interese, no se me pega la gana. ¿suficientes motivos para ti?— cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

Ophis le miro con el ceño fruncido, que para Naruto le daba algo de ternura—Sácalo— dijo mientras seguía al Ootsutsuki.

—No.

—Sácalo.

—No.

—Sácalo.

—No.

—Sácalo.

—No.

 **Media hora después**

—Sácalo.

—No.

—Sácalo.

—No.

—Sácalo.

—No— molesto.

—Sácalo.

—¡No!— enojado.

—Sácalo.

—¡NO!— ¡emputado!

—Sácalo.

—¡Dios mío, ya no aguanto!— dijo Asia tapándose los oídos y chocando la cabeza contra una pared, quedando inconsciente para no seguir oyéndolos.

 _Diablos… no pensé en eso… oh cierto, cráneo indestructible._

—Sácalo.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?— pregunto, sabía que no, pero sinceramente sentía envidia de Asia por no poder noquearse.

—No— dijo, imitando un poco el tono que Naruto usaba con ella.

—¡Okey, okey, lo sacare, por Rikudo!— mascullo con una leve migraña—. Pero no será ahora, tengo que llevarla a la academia.

—¿Cuándo lo sacaras?— pregunto la chica sin emociones.

—El sábado tal vez— dijo como si hablase del clima, mientras cargaba a Asia por sobre su hombro y ella le seguía.

—¿Qué eres tú?— pregunto de repente, había tenido esa duda los últimos dos días en los que sintió aquella energía descomunal.

—Mmm, supongo que soy un extraterrestre, aunque también se me podría considerar un viajero entre dimensiones— el peliplata de repente se detuvo, y para confusión de Ophis se quito la chaqueta negra que llevaba encima.

En menos de un segundo, cubrió a la pequeña niña con la chaqueta antes de que esta se diera cuenta de nada—No tengo un problema con tu vestimenta, pero puedes terminar por enfermarte, y las demás personas tal vez te vean mal, no es mucho, pero espero que te sirva.

No lo entendía, era una dragón, la segunda más fuerte de su raza, las fuerzas de la naturaleza no era nada que ella no resistiera, y la mirada de los demás era algo que jamás le importo, y aun así el le daba ese abrigo para protegerla.

Un casi invencible sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, y los que estaban a los alrededores se sostuvieron de algo, socavados ante aquella muestra de bondad.

—Que caballero— murmuraron algunos al ver la escena.

Mientras Naruto no entendía porque de repente había una aura casi _rosa_ a su alrededor.

—Ya veo… gracias— susurro Ophis, sorprendiéndose a si misma al dar gracias por primera vez en su casi eterna vida, mientras seguía a Naruto a la academia.

Para un ser más poderoso que ella y Gran Rojo… era muy humano.

* * *

 **30 minutos después**

* * *

—Así que… ¿todos ustedes son demonios?— pregunto Issei sentando en medio del cuarto del Club del Ocultismo.

—No todos— dijo Naruto, quien había puesto a Asia en uno de los pocos cuartos que tenía el club, y Ophis… el peliplata se concentraba en mantener cerca a la pequeña dragona, enmascarando con energía natural su presencia y energía.

Eso no quitaba su dolor al ver la mirada molesta de Koneko al ver a Ophis

Issei había estado callado al verlo—¿Desde cuando sabías de esto?— pregunto algo desconfiado.

—El mismo tiempo que te conozco, 3 días— Naruto se rasco el mentón con mirada contrariada—. Unos largos tres días— murmuro pues su presencia allí había cambiado para bien o para mal los eventos de aquel mundo.

Eso era algo que todos los que viajaban entre universos sabían.

Cuando viajas entre mundos o atreves del tiempo cambias los eventos antes y después de los cambios que hiciste, bebes no nacerán, parejas no se conocerán, civilizaciones enteras jamás existirán solamente con tu mera presencia.

El efecto mariposa a escala universal.

No podías simplemente ser una pequeña gota en un mundo que genera ondas y pequeños cambios.

Si no tenías cuidado, te volvías un tsunami que acababa con todo lo que toca.

—¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Koneko en un gruñido sorpresivo, haciendo a casi todos girarse para verla.

Ophis le miraba sin emociones, ladeando la cabeza, sentada en el regazo de Naruto.

Este se maldecía internamente, llorando mentalmente, pues tenía que enmascarar la energía de Ophis mediante contacto físico, y el sentarla en sus piernas era el menos sospechoso.

—Ella es… Madoka **(*1)** y la estoy cuidando debido a que se quedo sin hogar— fue una verdad a medías, pero ninguno de ellos lo notaron, y vieron a la pequeña con algo de enternecimiento y lastima.

A Ophis no le importaba.

—¿Por qué me reencarnaron a mi en especifico?— pregunto Issei después de unos momentos.

Naruto suspiro antes de que Rias se pusiera a dar una larga explicación, y solo puso a la pequeña gótica más cerca de él—Acércate y extiende tu brazo izquierdo— le dijo mientras el castaño le miro confundido, antes de hacer lo dicho.

Los demás también vieron con confusión aquello, antes de ver como Naruto alzaba un dedo encima del dorso de la mano del Hyodo, y que el dedo brillase en rojo.

Cuando su dedo toco el centro de la mano de Issei, en un destello estaba un pequeño guantelete rojo con una gema verde.

—[Boosted Gear] El brazo izquierdo del dragón emperador rojo— murmuro Naruto con un tono melancólico, antes de que su dedo brillara en rojo de nuevo y repitiera el proceso.

El guante creció aun más, llegándole a Issei hasta el codo, púas de color dorado salieron a los lados, la gema verde brillo con aun mayor fuerza mientras un símbolo de la cabeza de un dragón aparecía en ella, el guante ahora cubriéndole hasta los dedos.

—¿Co… Como hiciste eso?— pregunto Rias sorprendida.

—Los Sacred Gear son tecnología y magia combinados— declaro mientras su dedo dejaba de brillar—. Cuando sabes como funcionan ambos, controlar un aparato como este es pan comido.

Pero fue gracias a alguien que le ayudo a investigar, recordó Naruto.

Pico con sus dedos toda la gema, y parecía como si tecleara en un teclado de computadora antes de que hablara una voz robótica.

 _[Acceso a Comando por Voz]_

—Comando— trato de recordar cual era el código que necesitaba en esos momentos—Rompedor de Balance: Código 653— hablo para confusión de todos, antes de que escucharan una voz salir de la gema.

 _[Comando Aceptado: Puente de Comunicación Psiónico activado]_

[¿Así que tu eres mi nuevo portador?] Una voz sabía y antigua resonó en el cuarto, antes de que la pequeña "Madoka" murmurase un "Ddraig" que Naruto evito tapándole la boca.

Issei parpadeo—¿O ya me volví loco o mi mano esta hablando?

Naruto juraba que el guantelete tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime bajándole por la gema.

—[Boosted Gear]…¡No… puede… ser!— casi chillo Rias tapándose la boca con una mano.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es algo peligroso!? ¿¡Va a comerme por dentro!?— preguntaba Issei algo alarmado.

Naruto con moderada fuerza le palmeo la espalda—Eso, mi buen pervertido. Es algo llamado [Longinus], herramientas o poderes que algunos pocos tienen y que fueron creados por el viejito en las nubes, se llaman [Sacred Gear] pero las más poderosas son llamadas [Longinus] y tu tienes una de rango medio/alto.

La explicación de Naruto hizo las cosas más claras para Issei… o al menos un poco.

—Es sorprendente… una Longinus— murmuro Kiba, no lo iba a decir pero se sorprendía del hecho de que un pervertido como Issei tuviera una de los [Sacred Gear] mata dioses.

Rias miro al Hyodo con expresión sería—Los Longinus son conocidos como tal por tener un poder tan grande… que son capaces de matar a dioses incluso— le explico la pelirroja, antes de tratar de ocultar una sonrisa—. Esto… esto puede ser una pieza clave— susurro ella, con Issei de su lado el ganar contra Riser sonaba menos imposible.

—Eso… es increíble… un arma capaz de matar incluso a un dios— murmuro el castaño sorprendido—. Así que…— comenzó Issei—. ¿Qué hace mí [Longinus]?

Rias se aclaro la garganta—Por lo que se, el [Boosted Gear] permite duplicar todas las habilidades del usuario con un periodo de enfriamiento de 10 Segundos.

[Aunque con cierto limite, supongo que en el estado actual de cuerpo puedes hacer un total de 6 [Boost] antes de que en el séptimo explotes] Fue la explicación del dragón en el guante. [Por cierto… mi nombre es Ddraig… Ddraig Golch… espero que nos llevemos bien, compañero]

Naruto parpadeo mientras Issei se sorprendía de la habilidad que poseía, y se presentaba a Ddraig.

—¿Solo 6?...Es un poco decepcionante en comparación con el Issei que conozco— murmuro para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Con el Issei que conozco? ¿Conociste a otro Issei?— pregunto Rias algo curiosa.

—¿Viajero entre mundos recuerdas?

—¿Eres un que?— pregunto Issei, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Lo conocí cuando era niño. Y vaya que me agradaba el chico.

Naruto alzo la cabeza, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara.

 _Pudo sentir el Chakra de Sasuke lanzarse contra él nuevamente._

 _Para cuando se giro, pudo ver el Chidori brillar en su dirección._

— _¡ORA!_

 ** _PAM_**

 _El peliplata parpadeo levemente al ver como un puño enguantado de negro con esferas doradas en el dorso de la mano golpeaban la mano de Sasuke que creaba el Chidori._

 _Seguía herido, así que no tuvo ni fuerza para gritar cuando su mano fue rota. Se quedo callado, hubiera creído que era uno de sus caminos, pero…_ _eso_ _no se miraba como uno de sus caminos._

 _Era un ser humanoide, de compleción musculosa, incluso más que la del Raikage. Su cabello negro desafeaba la gravedad, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y brillando con furia y deseos de batalla._

 _Su piel era morada, nada humana, con detalles y líneas doradas en brazos y torso, con solo un taparrabos para cubrir su entrepierna y una bufanda anaranjada._

 _Un nombre salió de su boca de manera automática—_ ** _Star… Platinum_** _— murmuro al ver al guerrero en medio de él y Sasuke._

 _Pero a un lado del guerrero de color morado, se encontraba el mismo niño que hasta hace unos segundos había estado admirando a Naruto._

— _Yare-Yare, el hijo de puta tiene huevos para atacar por la espalda._

 _Se quedo callado, mirando a Sasuke sostener su mano rota, mientras sostenía la mirada a pesar de que el Uchiha mantuviese activado el Sharingan por la furia._

— _Veo en tus ojos inseguridad, miedo y demás emociones— dijo el niño en voz alta—. Claro, estás traumado, pero no por la muerte de tu clan, no, estás traumado por ese pequeño pensamiento "¿Tengo que matar a mi madre y hermana, para ser como Itachi?"_

 _Sonrió al ver como sus palabras le congelaron—Tus padres y hermana nunca te importaron, ¿para que fingir? Solo te importaba Itachi ya que era el único que te veía como alguien de importancia y no como "la sombra", tu ejemplo a seguir, ¿venganza por asesinar a tu clan? Que estupidez, más bien es venganza por no haberte llevado con él..._

 _Camino hacia el Uchiha quien solo retrocedía con cada paso que daba—El segundón...eso debe de doler...la sombra de Itachi, el hermano de Itachi...Itachi...Itachi.. Itachi...— se planto frente a él—. ¿Acaso...tu mamá alguna vez no te dijo..."Itachi"?— pregunto cruelmente, deleitándose con la respuesta de Sasuke._

— _¿Toque un lugar sensible? ¿Te sentiste mal cuando te diste cuenta que Mikoto Uchiha, tu única familia aparte de tu hermana, veía en ti a su hijo mayor? ¿Te sentiste mal de que tu madre veía en ti a Itachi Uchiha el prodigio en lugar de Sasuke Uchiha, su hijo desantendido por su marido y ella?— se estaba pasando tres pueblos y eso era evidente, nadie decía nada y Sasuke no refutaba nada—. Te dan todo pero te sientes tan vacío...¿Por qué será?...¿Un gran equipo ninja por mejorar una simple bola de fuego? ¿Un gran obsequio por tener dos tomoes? Sabiendo que Itachi había alcanzado el Mangekyo...que mal chiste— prácticamente le escupió en la cara, más Sasuke no hizo nada._

— _No eres más que una persona con la que los demás se conforman de tener, ¿Itachi se fue? No hay problema, su hermano y hermana menos talentosos están ¿Itachi no nos dará una poderosa descendencia? Sin mayor problema, los casamos con herederos fuertes y listo y si ganan un Kekkei Genkai mejor aún...— negó levemente como decepcionado—. Y pensar que mi mundo estaba hecho mierda...— susurro por lo bajo—. Y pensar que vine con fe por un mensaje de tu hermano— suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le miraba esperando oírlo._

— _"Si aún no llega a donde yo estaba...— Star Platinum apareció a su lado y de forma lenta, enterró su dedo índice a un lado del cráneo de Sasuke, como grabando esas palabras en fuego—...Dile que ha fracasado como la mierda que es"_

Una risa salió de la boca del peliplata al recordar aquello, mientras hablaba—Con solo… no se, 7 años, su capacidad con el Boosted Gear era increíblemente mayor… quizás porque su versión del guante multiplicaba de manera diferente el poder.

Issei, curioso, pregunto—¿Qué tan diferente?

—Tu [Boosted Gear] aumenta de dos en dos en poder, con 1 aumento tienes 2, con 2 aumentos tienes 4, con tres aumentos tienes 8, con cuatro aumentos tienes 16. En el caso de DT!Issei la multiplicación era: 1 aumento tienes 2, con 2 aumentos tienes 4, con 3 aumentos tienes 16, con 4 aumentos tienes 256, con 5 aumentos tienes 65,536, ya para el sexto aumento tienes un aumento de 4,294,967,296 veces tu poder base.

La mandíbula de todos cayo al oír aquello… excepto de Ophis que se giro con gesto confundido—¿DT!Issei?

—Oh, bueno, digamos que los que viajan entre mundos nos ponemos ciertos nombres, a una versión mía le digo Okami, a uno que viajo en el tiempo le digo Future, y ellos me llaman Reborn… y su mundo se llama **Dragontale.**

Todos asintieron… sin entender realmente.

De repente, un circulo mágico apareció en la oreja de Akeno, y ella comenzó a hablar y asentir ante lo que escuchaba—El Archiduque nos envió un mensaje— indico ella con un rostro más serio.

—¿El Archiduque?— preguntaron Issei y Rias, Issei por no saber y Rias por la sorpresa.

La Himejima asintió levemente—Al parecer, encontraron un Demonio Renegado en esta ciudad.

La expresión de Rias se puso más seria que de costumbre antes de asentir.

Minutos después, y un circulo mágico se formaba en los bosques de Kuoh, en los que el grupo Gremory —y Naruto con Ophis de colados— aparecían en un circulo mágico.

—¿Solía ser sirviente de otro demonio como nosotros?— pregunto Issei apenas salir.

Kiba asintió, antes de comenzar a explicar—Algunas veces, los Demonios traicionan o asesina a sus amos para así poder vivir haciendo lo que quieran

—¿Si entiendes que no todos los demonios son como los Gremory, no? Un esclavo que siempre acepta todo lo que le hagan o digan no es algo común— le dijo Naruto con un tono simple, y todos le miraron—. Estoy dando mi opinión, no niego que deben de haber quienes solo hacen lo que quieren… pero no todos los renegados son malvados— declaro mirando de soslayo a Koneko.

Akeno tomo esta vez la palabra—Vamos a una casa abandonada, dicen que un Demonio renegado atrae allí a las personas y luego se las come.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un almacén abandonado, en el que Naruto trataba de no aburrirse mientras Ophis estaba en una situación similar.

—Ise ¿Sabes lo que es el ajedrez?— pregunto Rias después de un largo silencio.

El mencionado parpadeo—¿Ajedrez? ¿Cómo el juego de mesa?

La Gremory asintió, mientras seguían caminando.

—Yo, la ama, soy el [Rey]— el Ojimiel miro como un casi invisible brillo rojo cubría a Rias—Esta la [Reina], los [Caballeros], las [Torres], los [Alfiles] y los [Peones]. Los demonios de la aristocracia le designan las características de estas piezas a los subordinados.

— **Huelo algo asqueroso** — murmuro la voz de una mujer— **. ¡Pero al mismo tiempo, huelo algo delicioso! ¿Será dulce?**

Pechos… eso fue lo primero que vieron salir de un pilar.

Eso y una mujer pelinegra de ojos azules desnuda del torso para arriba.

— **¿O será amargo?**

Naruto inhalo, luego miro al cielo—Jesús… si tu estas mirando… lo siento. Satanás… si tu estas viendo… ¿Qué carajos viejo?

—Demonio Renegado: Visor— declaro Rias al ver a la "mujer" enfrente suyo—. Seres nefastos que huyen de sus amos para cumplir sus propios deseos. Merecen morir por sus pecados… en nombre del Archiduque Gremory, ¡acabare contigo!

Visor le miro con calma y algo de burla— **Que chica tan maleducada. ¡Te cubriré de sangre tan roja como tu cabello!**

Y de la forma más rara posible, Naruto vio a "la" demonio agarrar sus propios pechos y empezar a manosearlos.

—¿Por qué…? Solo… ¿Por qué?— dijo mirando al cielo, sin entender.

De repente, un par de "manos" gigantes con uñas rojas salieron de la oscuridad para mostrar el cuerpo completo de visor, que parecía una raro torso con la piel pegada a los huesos y piernas cafés parecidas más a patas de insecto.

—… ¿Soy solo yo o la parte del torso para abajo se ve como una vagina?— cuestiono el peliplata pues debajo del cuerpo de mujer estaba una especie de abertura negra con una gema.

—¿Lo se verdad?— dijo Issei, el pensó lo mismo.

Para la pena ajena del Ootsutsuki, este vio como los pezones de Visor se alargaban mientras círculos mágicos aparecían a su alrededor.

—Esto no se podría poner más raro.

Y luego, disparos amarillos salieron de los pezones de aquel demonio.

—¿Quién lo adivinaría? Se puso peor.

Naruto no tenía necesidad de esquivar los disparos, no era lo mismo con el equipo Gremory, pero miro como uno de los proyectiles impactaba la pared y la derretía—Metralletas de Acido de Pezones… ¿Enserio?

—¡Yuuto!— exclamo Rias, y un segundo después el rubio desapareció desde la perspectiva de casi todos.

Naruto y Ophis, por el contrario, podían verlo ir lentamente hacía Visor con lentitud, y como a otro segundo le había cortado dos brazos al demonio.

—La pieza de Yuuto es la de [Caballero] así que su característica principal es la velocidad, y la espada su arma más fuerte.

La cara del demonio paso de ser femenina a tener los dientes más alargados que antes, la nariz perdiéndose, pareciéndose más a un monstruo— **¡Muere!**

El grito de Visor resonó junto con el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, su torso se abrió y de el salieron varios dientes afilados que se cerraron alrededor de la más cercana, Koneko.

—¡Koneko-chan!— grito Issei horrorizado.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada al verla encerrada, pero antes de poder preocuparse fue cosa fácil ver dentro del demonio.

Con su vista normal ya podía ver en rayos X, así que pudo ver como la pequeña albina comenzaba a hacer fuerza dentro de la boca del demonio.

—Koneko es una [Torre] sus habilidades son simples, una enorme habilidad ofensiva, y una gran resistencia— explico Rias con una sonrisa.

El peliplata se tapo los ojos con vergüenza al ver a Koneko salir con el uniforme destrozado, mostrando un pequeño sostén y parte de sus bragas—Desaparece— murmuro la pequeña antes de darle un golpe a Visor y mandarlo contra un pilar que rompió como si fuera papel.

—Akeno— dijo Rias viendo a la pelinegra que mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de Yamato Nadeshiko.

—Si, presidenta— dijo mientras caminaba con las manos juntas y su sonrisa perpetua.

— **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu** — mascullo Naruto mientras apuntaba su mano hacía Rias.

El orbe de energía grisáceo/negruzco se formo en su mano, y se lanzo en forma de pilar contra la heredera Gremory.

Esta se giro apenas vio el brillo blanco ir hacía ella, pero antes de poder defenderse, vio como el ataque apuntaba detrás suya.

Apenas se giro, pudo ver como una de las manos que Kiba corto era pulverizada en un cegador brillo blanco, volviéndose… polvo.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez— le indico sin siquiera verla, solo mantenía su mano alzada, mientras se le quedaba viendo al frente sin ningún cambio de expresión.

Cuando Koneko paso a su lado, Naruto le palmeo la cabeza, y su ropa fue reparada en segundos.

—¿Hum?— hizo ella alzando la mirada.

Naruto solo le medio sonrió levemente—Te conseguiré ropa más duradera, Shiro-Neko— le dijo algo divertido.

La Ojidorada abrió los ojos al ser llamada así, había sido algo que el peliplata no sabía pero… ese nombre le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Solo se le quedo viendo, sorprendida.

—Akeno, acaba con ella— le dijo Rias mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa adornaba la cara de la Himejima.

—Ara~ Ara~— canturreo la pelinegra—. Una chica mala que intenta lastimar a nuestra Presidenta, ¡Merece ser castigada!

Naruto pudo ver los rayos salir de las manos de Akeno, y pudo verlos ascender y pudo verlos descender.

Luego pudo, pero no quiso, oler la carne chamuscada y los chillantes gritos de Visor.

—Ella es la [Reina] la todo poderosa vicepresidenta que combinada todas las habilidades de las demás piezas— los gritos de Visor resonando por el lugar eran ensordecedores—. Y es… una sádica total.

—Que sorpresa— dijo Naruto mientras miraba un gran rayo caer encima del demonio y a la pelinegra lamerse los labios sugerentemente.

—Akeno, es suficiente— declaro Rias al ver como Akeno comenzaba a reír de forma casi demencial.

La Himejima detuvo su ataque—Ara~ ¿Ya terminamos? Estoy un poco decepcionada— dijo la Ojimorada, dándole un rápido vistazo a Naruto y guiñándole el ojo.

El peliplata vio a Rias caminar hacía el demonio que se encontraba en el suelo—¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

— **Ma…ta…me** — dijo el demonio a duras penas.

Un circulo mágico apareció enfrente de la Gremory—Entonces desaparecerás.

Y usando el [Poder de la Destrucción] redujo al renegado a nada.

El Ootsutsuki miro todo aquello, sin decir nada—Bueno… eso fue… una experiencia— murmuro con una gota en la nuca.

—Y… ¿Qué te pareció, Naruto-kun?— pregunto cantarinamente Akeno, haciendo la pregunta que todo mundo quería que Naruto le respondieran.

El Ootsutsuki inclino a un lado la cabeza—Tienen bastantes cosas que mejorar en general, pero en sus respectivas áreas están… a un buen nivel—- tenían fallas garrafales, pero en sus campos específicos como velocidad, defensa y magia estaban a un alto nivel… pero solo en ese único campo en especifico, el resto eran a un nivel debajo del promedio—. Bueno, tenía ciertos asuntos que hablar con Sona, quería que inscribiera a Asia a la academia— dijo con calma, Ophis descansando en sus brazos después de que la bajase.

—Yo me encargare de que Sona se entere, Naruto-kun— le indico Rias al peliplata, que solamente se encogió de hombros, eso le ahorraba algunos problemas.

—En ese caso, déjame devolverte el favor, ¿tienes algún otro trabajo que hacer?— pregunto curioso.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente nerviosa—Bueno… si, tengo uno, pero se la iba a dar a Issei… ¿no te molestara?— pregunto algo avergonzada.

—Nah, en todo caso esta pequeña se ira a su casa— declaro el peliplata palmeándole la cabeza a Ophis.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

—Me arrepiento de esto— murmuro el Ootsutsuki caminando con Asia hacía una casa del cliente de los Gremory.

—Naruto-san, prometió hacerlo— le regaño la Argento.

Naruto le miro, entre divertido y gruñón—¿Viniste conmigo para regañarme o para que te cuide?— le cuestiono mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente—. En todo caso, me sorprende que vengas a pesar de ser un trabajo de demonios.

—Yo… no me quería separar de usted, Naruto-san— le indico con algo de vergüenza.

—… Awwww~~~— hizo Naruto enternecido mientras abría la puerta e iba a la única habitación con la luz encendida—. Buenas noches, venimos de parte de los demonios del clan Gremory, ¿Por qué no ha contesad…? Ohh, por eso.

Pues apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo… había algo mojado, mojado y rojo.

Naruto en un instante paso de calmado a… hastiado—Yare-Yare Dawa (Dame un puto respiro)— susurro mientras le indicaba a Asia quedarse atrás con la mano.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con miedo al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del cliente de los Gremory, quedándose detrás de la pared.

Naruto inhalo levemente el aire—Hum… huele a hipocresía.

—El castigo de los malditos— dijo un hombre peliblanco vestido de sacerdote—. Vi un gran trono blanco . . . Vi también a los muertos, grandes y pequeños, que estaban de pie delante del trono, y los libros fueron abiertos. Y otro libro fue abierto, que es el libro de la vida. Y los muertos fueron juzgados a base de las cosas escritas en los libros, si siguieron las leyes del Señor. Y el que no fue hallado inscrito en el libro de la vida fue lanzado al lago de fuego— hablo con voz calmada—. Ahora estoy citando las sagradas escrituRAAA.

Cuando dijo lo ultimo, hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, sacando la lengua con una mirada de demente.

—¡Oh, miren, es un sacerdote! ¿Qué haces aquí grandote? El orfanato más cercano esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

El hombre peliblanco se levanto alegremente—¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es un Demonio!— declaro, antes de inclinarse con cortesía y hablar suavemente—. Me llamo Freed Sersen

—De hecho sería más como un ogro pero también soy alienígena, así que… no me estas poniendo atención— dijo al ver como el sacerdote empezaba a bailar.

—¡Soy un joven exorcista que se unió a cierta organización de exorcistas!— dejo de bailar, y se puso "serio" de nuevo—. Bueno, ciertamente no soy alguien tan insignificante como un Demonio.

—Hmm, sacerdote… y no hay un pequeño Jimmy entre tus pantalones, eso es progreso— luego de decir eso, simplemente camino al cuerpo muerto, picándole con el pie—. Y también hiciste esto— no fue una pregunta, era meramente una declaración.

—Cuando empiezas a depender de los Demonios dejas de ser humano— le dijo con calma, acercándose—. ¡Fin del Camino! ¡Fin!— declaro con una sonrisa demente—. ¡Y por eso lo mate!— el peliplata le vio meter las manos en su abrigo, y de el saco un mango de espada y un revolver—. Matar a insignificantes demonios y aun más insignificantes seres que dependen de ellos… ¡Es mi trabajo!

—…Admito que la pistola esta genial.

Una espada hecha de luz azul salió del mango dorado—¡Ahora hay más emoción por exorcizar!— exclamo alzando la espada de luz.

Naruto calculo el tiempo que le tomaría cortarle, romperle o inmovilizarle el brazo, eran alrededor de 789 formas diferentes.

¿Cuál escoger de todas? Decisiones, decisiones.

—¡No!— grito Asia.

Okey, no calculo eso.

Freed de repente se detuvo de bajar la espada—¿Asia? ¡Llegas tarde, los caídos te han estado buscando desde ayer! Eres una inútil, ¡ahora quítate del camino!

—¡No! ¡No dejare que hiera a Naruto-san!— exclamo ella defendiendo al peliplata, sorprendiéndole.

—Hum, ¿se conocen?— pregunto Freed inclinando la cabeza, hasta que volvió a sonreír como el loco que era—. Como sea, los demonios y humanos, y no podemos vivir sin la protección de los ángeles caídos— recordó malévolamente el exorcista renegado, haciendo tensar a la rubia, moviéndola con el brazo, Freed le apunto a la cara al peliplata con su revolver.

 _¿Ángeles Caídos?_ Pensó Naruto, ¿ellos eran los que tenían prácticamente secuestrada a Asia?

—Bueno, acabemos con esto, ¿estas listo? Lo estés o no, ¡allí voy!— dijo Freed antes de que Asia volviera a ponerse enfrente suyo—. ¡Oh vamos!

—¡Padre Freed, por favor perdónelo! ¡El no es una mala persona, incluso aunque esta aliado con los demonios, Naruto-san es la mejor persona que conozco!— exclamo ella con los ojos levemente llorosos.

—Ow— musito a muy baja voz el Ootsutsuki.

— **¿Tu corazón acaba de palpitar más rápido? Eso fue lindo** — le dijo Shinju con enternecimiento.

Naruto, con los dientes apretados, mascullo—Cierra. El. Puto. Hocico.

—¡Aghhh!— soltó Freed enojado, haciéndose hacía atrás, alzando el sable de luz—. ¡Deja de decir idioteces!— y lanzo un tajo a la aterrada Asia.

CLANG

Pero el sable de luz jamás toco a la rubia.

—Yare Yare Daze— mascullo Naruto, mientras un fantasmagórico brazo blanco salía del frente de la Argento, una enorme mano blanca cubierta por un guante negro sin dedos agarraba la espada de Freed—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar a mi Asia?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki con los ojos brillando en rojo.

—¿¡Qué mierda!?— grito el sacerdote loco antes de que viera como la mano giraba y rompía la espada como si fuera vidrio.

Luego vio como el resto del cuerpo salía, o mejor dicho, se formaba en el aire. Y pudo verlo… casi se orino en los pantalones.

Era un ser humanoide, de compleción musculosa hasta parecer una montaña de músculos, alto como un roble, su cabello plateado le caía por la cara con hebras blancas haciendo brillar sus ojos grises, brillando con furia y deseos de sangre.

Su piel era blanca grisácea, nada humana, con detalles y líneas negra en brazos y torso, con solo un taparrabos, botas y guantes negro para cubrir su cuerpo, con un cuello de tortuga negro en el cuello.

—Te presento, a **¡Moon… Platinum!** — exclamo mientras Freed retrocedía de un salto—. Tienes una deuda que saldar, exorcista— le gruño mientras el peliblanco tragaba.

—O-Oye, si-si lo que quieres es dinero, ¡los caídos tienen mucho! ¡Puede conseguirte lo que quieras!— pero ante sus balbuceos, Naruto rio, y se agarro la cara con una mano.

—Desgraciadamente para ti, la deuda que tienes no es algo que puedas pagar— abrió un ojo, mostrando un carmesí tan rojo como un rubí—. A menos que sea con tu sangre.

Moon Platinum agarro al Sersen del cuello, y este pudo sentir su cuello crujir mientras el guerrero lo levantaba como si nada—¡ATATATA!— comenzó a gritar mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, como un muleco de trapo, su cuello crujiendo y casi rompiéndose.

La mano libre del ser peliblanco se hizo hacía atrás, y comenzó a cerrar los dedos en un puño, comenzando por el meñique y terminando por el pulgar, un metálico sonido mientras cerraba la mano.

—¡ATAAAAAA!— rugió mientras estrellaba su puño en la cara del exorcista, haciendo que esta temblase mientras sentía su quijada aflojarse—¡ATATATATATATATATATA!

Con un grito al más puro estilo de Kenshiro, Moon Platinum golpeaba a Freed, alzando al aire mientras rompía literalmente todos los huesos del cuerpo del exorcista, su piel incluso parecía como plastilina ante las marcas que dejaban sus golpes.

Para terminar, de una patada lo lanzo contra la pared, rompiéndola… no se levanto.

—¡GROAAAAAHHH!— rugió el ser plateado antes de introducirse dentro de Naruto.

—Me pregunto, ¿será medicamente posible vivir con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos?— se pregunto socarronamente, antes de girarse para ver a Asia… y como de un circulo mágico aparecía el grupo Gremory—. Y… ahora tendré que explicar todo esto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tengo demasiadas preguntas!— exclamo Issei, prácticamente teniendo la misma reacción.

—Un exorcista loco. Se metió aquí. Hace unas horas. Porque estaba loco— respondió con calma, antes de caminar al cuerpo del hombre asesinado por Freed.

Rias abrió los ojos al reconocer al cadáver—El era… nuestro cliente.

Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente del cadáver—Aparentemente, ese exorcista odiaba a cualquiera que tuviera contacto con los demonios— indico el peliplata.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Naruto?— pregunto Kiba al verlo cerrar los ojos.

—Concentrándome...

De repente, ellos vieron como hacía un extraño movimiento de manos.

Anjali Mudra, una posición de manos en forma de oración.

Abhaya Mudra, la mano derecha a la altura del pecho, con la palma hacia delante. La mano izquierda descansa sobre el muslo izquierdo.

— **Gushkin-banda: Kishar (Reencarnación)**

La técnica era, modernamente, simple, servía para revivir, aunque cualquiera que haya estado muerto durante más de una semana no puede revivirse por medio de la técnica.

Se necesitaba la iluminación al nivel de prácticamente un Buda para tener a su comando sobre los planos existenciales y se pondrá en contacto con el dios del plano astral.

Con esta conexión establecida, se es capaz de contactar al espíritu y comunicarse con él.

Después de este paso, Naruto realizo un sello de mano, el del conejo.

Una vez que realizo el sello de mano, el Ootsutsuki coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo del objetivo. Mientras un brillo dorado cubría el cadáver, y las heridas más graves comenzaban a cerrarse.

El proceso llevo un tiempo breve, pero hasta que el cuerpo volvió a respirar, no es seguro que quite las palmas—Asia, ven aquí y termina de sanarlo— pidió el Ojimixto al ver al hombre abrir los ojos y comenzar a respirar agitado.

En segundos, la rubia fue a curarlo, y el brillo verde sorprendió a Rias—¿Ella también tiene un Sacred Gear?— pregunto sorprendida.

—No es momento para hablar de eso— declaro levantándose, limpiándose una única gota de sudor de la frente—. Hay muchos ángeles caídos acercándose aquí.

Ante sus palabras, reino un duro silencio—El circulo mágico solo puede transportar a alguien de mi clan— susurro, viendo a Naruto, su cliente y Asia.

El Ootsutsuki de repente se paro, y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una bolsa café de donde saco un curioso polvo—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Kiba, acercándose para ver como Naruto cubría las ventanas y puertas con un polvo negro y blanco.

—Es pimienta mezclada con partículas de plata y fosforo, mezclada con algo de humedad crea barreras que ángeles o caídos no pueden atravesar, Asía, lleva al cliente arriba. Yo me encargare de los que vienen aquí.

—Pero… Naruto-san, ¡es muy peligroso!— exclamo la rubia, no creyendo que su único amigo haría semejante locura.

De repente, el Ootsutsuki le palmeo la cabeza a la rubia, mientras le indicaba al grupo Gremory que se fuera— **Confía en mi.**

Las mismas palabras que le dijo en la mañana, mientras caminaba a la puerta, dejaron sorprendida y callada a la rubia.

El Ootsutsuki camino con las manos en los bolsillos y una morada tranquila, mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser de dos colores a brillar en el color morado del **Noryokugan.**

 _Hm, curioso, no estaba muy interesado en este mundo, pero ahora estoy apunto de pelear contra los caídos por una sola persona, supongo que ese es el trabajo de un Chakravartin, proteger a quien merezca ser protegido…_

Apenas paso por la puerta, activo una de sus técnicas más versátiles.

Vencería a todo aquel grupo con el **Jutsu de Doce Nidanas.**

Extrañaba un poco su mundo, al menos allí había algunos retos, pero los Shinobi no existían en ese mundo, y era poco probable ver a otro Shinobi.

Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que alguien de su universo natal llegara a este extraño mundo?

* * *

Chichigami no era como los otros dioses. Donde otros tenían responsabilidades aburridas, como la comida, las bromas y muchos otros roles inútiles, tenía un rol realmente importante. Uno más grande que los de vida o muerte.

Porque sin él la vida no tendría valor y con él la muerte era insoportablemente peor.

Para los que no sabían, Chichigami era el dios de los pechos, y hoy tenía un nuevo campeón.

—Icha-Icha fue solo el comienzo de los regalos que le he transmitido a la humanidad, mi niño. Aprenderás mucho aquí.

Kakashi soltó una risita, su cuerpo se arrodilló en reverencia ante un dios que admiraba más que a Izanagi mismo.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **(*1) Niña centrada y calmada, le queda a Ophis v:**

 **He estado considerando un Crossover también con To Love Ru, pero con Naruto Okami. ¿qué opinan? :v**

 **Esto es básicamente lo que hacen las Doce Nidanas, esto es lo que usara Naruto en el próximo cap contra los caídos:**

Técnica de Doce Nidānas (十二 因J , Jūniinnen Jutsu ) es una técnica que le permite al usuario manipular la Cadena de Causa y Efecto de Doce Veces . Creado por Naruto Ootsutsuki, luego pasó a imbuir la técnica en un arma, el Khakkhara .

Esto les permite afectar directa o indirectamente a todo lo que le rodea, principalmente a las entidades específicas en cuestión. El usuario también es capaz de imbuir las diversas técnicas en diferentes tipos de sellos para un uso ampliamente expandido.

 **Iniciación**

Para iniciar la Técnica de los Doce Nidanas, Naruto primero reúne un exceso de Energía Cósmica a su alrededor antes de formar un sello de mano único. Al hacerlo, la técnica se inicia y hace que cambie de aspecto.

Como se muestra en su uso combinado con el Rinnegan, el usuario puede inculcar las habilidades en cuerpos separados. Esto puede aumentar enormemente el potencial de lucha del usuario, especialmente cuando está imbuido en los cuerpos de otros bajo el control del usuario.

 **Atributos y Mejoras Habilidades**

 **Mumyō (** **無** **明** **, Ignorancia)** es un Nidana que permite al usuario ignorar completamente un ataque y sus efectos, causa que los efectos de las técnicas de los usuarios persistan independientemente de la oposición o que se ignore la defensa del objetivo, independientemente de la resistencia. Lo hace al afectar la realidad de la funcionalidad del objetivo y su técnica, lo que hace que no sepan qué provoca el cese o cómo detener la técnica contraria. Se puede usar con un enfriamiento de 15 segundos. Se basa en el primer Nidana, Ignorancia.

 **Gyō (** **行** **, Fabricación)** es un Nidana capaz de apuntar a la fabricación, "'lo que se ha ensamblado'" y "lo que une", lo que le permite literalmente atacar creaciones que se engendran desde la mente, el cuerpo o palabras

 **La fabricación mental** se utiliza para atacar la mente de los demás, prohibiendo que los procesos mentales especificados se lleven a cabo intencionalmente o no. Esto puede usarse para evitar que el objetivo forme pensamientos asociados con acciones, impidiéndoles así preformar ciertas acciones. Esto también lo protege de los gustos de personajes, glifos, símbolos, etc. Teniendo algún efecto sobre su persona e impide la modificación de él y los objetivos afectados por sus técnicas.

 **La Fabricación corporal** se usa para prohibir la realización de funciones corporales, como la producción de Chakra, pensamiento, regeneración, absorción, etc.

Esto puede usarse para terminar conflictos rápidamente, por ejemplo, impidiendo que el objetivo se mueva, hable, respire, piense o incluso evite que el corazón entregue sangre a través del cuerpo.

 **La Fabricación Verbal** es especialmente útil contra técnicas que necesiten palabras, ya que le prohíbe al objetivo usarlo y es capaz de detener las palabras, así como los efectos que invocan. Si se usa en un objetivo capaz de lanzar técnicas con palabras o capaz de inducir efectos, dicha proeza será imposible ya que no podrá conjurar por ningún medio los pensamientos necesarios para formar las palabras deseadas.

 **Shiki (** **識** **, Conciencia)** es un Nidana único capaz de manipular la entrada y la función de entidades concernientes a las seis clases de conciencia:

Conciencia Ocular (Ojos: Vista)

Conciencia del Oído (Oídos: Audición)

Conciencia de la Nariz (Nariz: Olor)

Conciencia de la lengua (Lengua: Sabor)

Conciencia del cuerpo (Cuerpo: Diversas funciones)

Conciencia del intelecto (Cerebro: Inteligencia).

Debido a las conexiones que comparten con varios órganos del cuerpo, el usuario no puede controlar la conciencia de un órgano si está ausente del cuerpo del objetivo. Es capaz de afectar a todos los objetivos dentro de un rango de 500 metros (1,640.42 pies) del usuario. Una vez que el objetivo se encuentra dentro del rango efectivo de la técnica, el usuario puede afectarlos directamente.

El usuario es capaz de la entrada o la funcionalidad de una conciencia, pero no ambas simultáneamente para una conciencia específica. Esto permite al usuario esencialmente engañar a los sentidos, la mente y el cuerpo, así como controlar directamente lo que son capaces o incapaces de lograr, reconfigurar, reestructurar y potencialmente reordenar el cuerpo. A diferencia de Genjutsu, que puede romperse, esta técnica no puede ser, y la única forma de extinguir sus efectos es dejar su rango de influencia.

A pesar de moverse fuera del rango de influencia, los cambios se mantendrán con los objetivos respectivos como si originalmente poseyeran las alteraciones. Con los aliados, puede ser temporal o permanente según lo considere el usuario.

 **Conciencia de los ojos**

Partiendo del sentido de la vista, el usuario puede manipular directamente lo que el objetivo ve (manifestar y manipular ilusiones ópticas que parecen físicamente reales para el objetivo), o manipular directamente el ojo del objetivo en sí (alterando físicamente lo que es capaz de hacer en términos de funcionalidad con respecto a la Ophthalmoception ). Sus usos van desde mejorar la vista de los usuarios o incluso la vista de un aliado, permitiéndoles, por ejemplo, ver en la oscuridad, o ampliar su campo de visión natural, o incluso mejorar su percepción. Utilizándolo en el objetivo, el usuario incluso puede alterar los rasgos del dojutsu, para bien o para mal.

 **Conciencia del oído**

Partiendo del sentido de la audición, el usuario puede manipular directamente lo que el objetivo oye (manifestar y manipular ondas de sonido) o directamente manipular los objetivos oído y tambor (alterando físicamente lo que su oído es capaz de hacer en términos de funcionalidad sobre la Audiocepción ). Sus usos van desde engañar el sentido de audición del objetivo, hasta hacer que los sonidos específicos sean inaudibles o incluso mejorar la función de los oídos.

 **Conciencia de la nariz**

Partiendo del sentido del olfato, el usuario puede manipular directamente lo que huele el objetivo (manifestar y manipular sustancias químicas y olores) o directamente manipular los objetivos nariz y olfato en sí (alterando físicamente lo que su nariz es capaz de hacer en términos de funcionalidad concerniente Olfacoception ).

Su uso va desde engañar el sentido del olfato del objetivo hasta alterar directamente el sentido del olfato del objetivo, aumentarlo o disminuirlo.

 **Conciencia de la lengua**

Partiendo del sentido del gusto, el usuario puede manipular directamente lo que el objetivo sabe (manifestar y manipular sustancias químicas) o directamente manipular la lengua del objetivo y el sentido del gusto en sí mismo (alterando físicamente lo que su lengua es capaz de hacer en términos de funcionalidad Gustaoception .

Sus usos van desde engañar al sentido del gusto de los objetivos, hasta afectar su discurso e incluso quitárselo todo junto. Conciencia corporal ) También cubre los diversos sistemas en el cuerpo, como el sistema nervioso, el sistema cardiovascular, el sistema esquelético, el sistema muscular, entre otros.

También se extiende a los diversos órganos y partes del cuerpo, dentro o en el cuerpo mismo, lo que permite al usuario manipularlos. Por ejemplo, el usuario puede manipular el hierro en la sangre de un objetivo, causando envenenamiento por hierro o disminuyendo el calcio en los huesos, lo que lleva a huesos frágiles. Se puede usar para manipular el cuerpo, evolucionarlo, delegarlo, mejorarlo e incluso mutarlo, entre otras cosas. El usuario también es capaz de alterar directamente cualquier cosa sobre, en o concerniente al cuerpo del objetivo, tales como entidades selladas (por ejemplo, Jinchuriki), sellos, etc.

 **Conciencia del intelecto**

Partiendo de la mente, el usuario puede manipular directamente lo que la mente puede entender (manifestar y manipular neuronas y señales eléctricas dentro del objetivo) o directamente manipular la mente del objetivo mismo (alterando físicamente lo que su mente es capaz de hacer en términos de funcionalidad) sobre el Pensamiento, la Conciencia y el Cerebro en sí mismo.

El usuario también puede usar la técnica para alterar la funcionalidad de cualquier cosa que el objetivo haya creado o pueda usar.

 **Myōshiki** (名 色, Nombre-y-Forma) es un Nidana único que le permite al usuario manipular el nombre (espíritu) y la forma y propiedades corporales de un objeto o ser, así como la presencia física que puede manifestar. Utilizándolo, el usuario es capaz de alterar la naturaleza misma de algo, modificarlo a su voluntad. A través de la extensión de esto, él también puede otorgarle nombre y forma a algo, lo que le permite crear a partir de la nada.

Los ejemplos incluyen eliminar la forma misma de un objeto o persona. A menudo utilizado a través de un ataque o barrera, el usuario es capaz de alterar el nombre o el poder que posee un objeto o persona. Por ejemplo, el usuario es capaz de alterar a una persona, convertirla en un animal alterando su espíritu y forma, o puede revivir desde un estado difunto alterando sus propias energías físicas y espirituales.

 **Rokunyū** (六 入 Bases de Seis Sentidos) es un Nidana que permite al usuario obtener de forma remota información de las Bases de los Seis Sentidos de los objetivos haciendo esencialmente autostop en su cuerpo. Estas seis bases sensoriales son visión, audición, olfato, gusto, tacto y pensamiento.

Esto literalmente le permite al usuario obtener información en base a todos los estímulos que afectan al objetivo, incluso pudiendo recibir información sobre lo que el objetivo está pensando, lo que le permite al usuario ganar la mano superior sin que el objetivo lo sepa nunca. Nada negativo que ocurra en el objetivo afectará al usuario de ninguna manera, ya que la técnica simplemente transmite información al usuario, con el objetivo actuando como receptor, transmisor y amplificador potencial. El usuario es incluso capaz de canalizar sus sentidos mejorados a través del objetivo sin mejorar el objetivo por sí mismos, permitiendo a los objetivos mejorar los sentidos para actuar como los propios usuarios. Por ejemplo, si el usuario (que tiene un Byakugan que puede ver 20 km) secuestra los sentidos de un usuario de Byakugan que puede ver 30 km, el rango de visualización total del usuario del usuario Byakugan secuestrado puede ver una distancia total de 50 km.

 **Soku(** **触** **Contacto)** es un Nidana que le permite al usuario controlar la velocidad de cualquier proceso, modulando qué tan rápido o lento se produce. A pesar de que el usuario puede acelerar o ralentizar los procesos a su gusto, la técnica en realidad no afecta la lentitud del tiempo, pero la velocidad del proceso, como qué tan rápido o lento funciona, progresa o actúa. Esto le permite al usuario alcanzar una variedad de hazañas, como acelerar la velocidad de reacción de su propio cuerpo o disminuir la velocidad del objetivo. Al aplicarlo a un arma como un Shuriken, el usuario puede aumentar su velocidad de rotación o aumentar el movimiento de un Kunai para infligir más daño a un objetivo. Debido a que el usuario puede manipular la velocidad de los procesos, el afectado puede desafiar la lógica.

El rango de esta habilidad es un mínimo de 500 metros (1,640.42 pies), Otra habilidad de este Nidana le permite al usuario controlar la progresión de los objetos por completo. Usando la habilidad, el usuario podría evitar completamente que un objetivo progrese. Esto es similar a que la vida sea un libro con páginas constantemente volteadas. Usando esta técnica, el usuario detiene el volteo de páginas y por lo tanto detiene por completo la progresión de los objetivos como un todo.

 **Ju (** **受** **, Sensación)** es un Nidana único que otorga al usuario la capacidad de inducir anomalías sensuales sobre objetivos que interactúan con el usuario o un objetivo del usuario. Como tal, el usuario puede generar fenómenos sensuales que en realidad no son reales, pero engaña completamente a los sentidos del objetivo como si fuera. Debido a su naturaleza única , no se clasifica como Genjutsu porque el Chakra del objetivo no se interrumpe, y no se puede ver fácilmente cuando se invoca al interactuar, estar cerca o ser el objetivo del objetivo. usuario, individuo (s) y / o objetivo (s).

 **Katsuai (** **渇** **愛** **, Consumir)** es un Nidana que concede al usuario la capacidad de consumo, específicamente la capacidad de consumir cualquier cosa, registrando todos los aspectos de lo que se consume, lo que permite al usuario usar dichos atributos y habilidades. Esto se logra canalizando las energías incorruptibles e infalibles de la Fuente Cósmica (Izanagi) presente en la totalidad de cada plano de existencia en dicha entidad de concepto, permitiendo al usuario literalmente consumirlas.

 **Shu (** **取** **, Adjunto)** es un Nidana único que concede al usuario poder de inversión y aversión. Esto le permite al usuario invertir literalmente cualquier cosa dentro de su esfera de influencia. Esto lo logra el usuario orquestando una barrera imperceptible a su alrededor que invierte instantáneamente los efectos de estado y las acciones en las fuentes de los objetivos. Utilizándolo en sí mismos, el usuario puede curarse a sí mismo, mientras inflige daño o efectos en el objetivo (s) con la misma fuerza. Al extender su campo a los objetos, el usuario puede invertirlo, literalmente cambiando la trayectoria hacia el objetivo como si esencialmente se atacaran a sí mismos. Esto literalmente permite que el objetivo detecte los ataques entrantes antes de que ocurran y la técnica se puede activar de forma manual o pasiva, defendiendo literalmente al usuario de cualquier ataque que pueda surgir en su camino. El usuario puede utilizar hasta seis barreras a la vez en otro objeto, mientras su cuerpo está constantemente rodeado por una barrera. Si el usuario no tiene cuidado, los oponentes pueden explotar esta habilidad dañándose a sí mismos. Luego, cuando el usuario invierta los efectos de estado, el usuario será sanado y dañado al mismo tiempo. Usando la propiedad de la aversión, el usuario puede literalmente causar objetos de debilidad y entidades a discreción del usuario. Esto se aplica a cualquier cosa dentro del rango visual del usuario. Por ejemplo, el usuario puede causar que el oponente experimente sofocación cuando se expone al oxígeno. El usuario también podría causar hemorragias graves en el cuerpo del objetivo cuando se expone a la sangre. Debido a las circunstancias de esas situaciones particulares, las implicaciones son letales en todas sus formas. Cuando se utilizan como una barrera alrededor de sí mismos o como objetivos, todo lo que se encuentre dentro del alcance de la barrera se separa simplemente del lado del usuario. Esto permite al usuario defenderse literalmente contra cualquier ataque dirigido a su persona simplemente moviendo el ataque a su alrededor. Esta aplicación única de Shu también es inmune al Taijutsu, ya que el usuario corre el riesgo de que los huesos se rompan al participar en Taijutsu con el usuario en lugares cerrados, dentro del alcance de la influencia de las técnicas. Una debilidad mostrada por esta capacidad es que si la atención del usuario se desvía por completo a otra parte, dicho ataque puede evitar la barrera y golpear al usuario.

 **Nasu (** **成** **す** **, Conducta** ) es un Nidana único que otorga al usuario varias habilidades. Estas habilidades giran en torno a Convertirse Sentido, Convertirse con Forma y Conducta Sin Forma.

 **Convertirse Sentido** : esta capacidad le otorga al usuario control total sobre todas sus instalaciones mentales. Esto le da al usuario un control completo, directo y total sobre su cerebro y mente. Son capaces de manipular cualquier cosa relacionada con su mente, como sus sensaciones, emociones, conciencia, percepciones, personalidad, recuerdos, etc.

Esto les permite alcanzar la máxima comodidad y eficiencia en todas las situaciones, mientras les otorga inmunidad a cualquier cosa que pueda afectar su mente, incluyendo Genjutsu, veneno, medicina, etc.

También pueden controlar cualquier cosa conectada a su mente, incluso a otras personas. El usuario también puede operar sin que la cabeza o el cerebro estén intactos como si todavía existieran, demostrando cuán efectiva es la técnica.

 **Convertirse con Forma** Esta habilidad permite al usuario asimilar de forma remota las propiedades de cualquier cosa dentro de un radio de 1,000 pies de ellos mismos. Pueden elegir asimilar propiedades individuales del objeto o todas sus propiedades. Al perfeccionar esta habilidad, el usuario puede absorber remotamente las adaptaciones de los demás y aplicarlas a sí mismo, lo que le permite adaptarse de manera reactiva a los estímulos que recibe.

 **Convertirse sin forma** : esta habilidad permite al usuario convertirse en un cuerpo astral, proyectar copias astrales de sí mismo e incluso usar la persuasión astral. Al convertirse en un cuerpo astral, el usuario es capaz de viajar distancias astronómicas muy rápidamente, con velocidad que rivaliza e incluso está a la par con Ninjutsus Espacio-Tiempo , ya que no están vinculados a un plano físico.

Cuando está en esta forma, el usuario es capaz de restaurar la energía de los demás, así como de curarlos, y le otorga al usuario la capacidad de ver espíritus y proyecciones de sombras de otros.

Además, solo son capaces o proyectan hasta dos copias astrales de sí mismos mientras están en este estado. En su estado normal, el usuario es capaz de proyectar tres copias astrales de sí mismo, pero a costa de la copia adicional, no puede convertirse él mismo en un cuerpo astral.

Estas copias astrales no pueden dañarse por medios físicos y son muy resistentes a los ataques espirituales. Las copias astrales pueden ser proyectadas por el usuario para defenderlos de todo tipo de ataques.

El usuario también puede proyectar sus copias astrales en la mente y el cuerpo de un objetivo, absorbiendo su energía espiritual y controlando su cuerpo. La capacidad final otorgada por el Convertirse sin forma es la persuasión astral. Como un cuerpo astral o cuando usan una copia astral, el usuario puede usar la persuasión astral, la capacidad de plantar pensamientos o sugerencias en la cabeza. Estos pensamientos se le aparecen al objetivo como sus propios pensamientos y el objetivo inevitablemente llevará a cabo la sugerencia o el pensamiento. Después de plantar un pensamiento o idea, la habilidad de persuasión astral se enfriará por un día.

 **Shō (Nacimiento)** es un Nidana que otorga al usuario la manipulación del origen. En la activación, el usuario se convierte en su propio origen y también es capaz de manipular el origen de cualquier cosa dentro de su rango de visión. Si es necesario, el usuario puede convertirse en el origen de una potencia particular, lo que le permite desarrollar literalmente una habilidad en una instancia para tratar con un objetivo a mano.

Al convertirse en el origen de un poder en particular, el usuario obtiene inmunidad y control sobre él, lo que le permite literalmente invertir los ataques en el objetivo y usar dicha habilidad. El usuario también puede controlar si el objetivo puede usar dicha capacidad porque su origen ahora es el usuario.

Al convertirse en el origen del daño, particularmente el daño infligido a ellos por el objetivo, el usuario puede borrar el daño de la existencia, sanando por completo.

El usuario también puede convertirse en el origen del daño en el objetivo, lo que permite al usuario dañar literalmente al objetivo de cualquier manera, forma o forma en una instancia. Del mismo modo, el usuario puede sanar el daño en un aliado u objeto convirtiéndose en el origen de la destrucción dentro del objetivo, borrando dicho daño.

Siendo el origen en sí mismo, el usuario es efectivamente el nexo de todo lo que tiene, puede o existirá.

Como tal, el usuario puede manifestar objetos desde la nada, otorgarle forma a lo informe y hasta manipular objetos preexistentes por capricho. Como efecto pasivo de este poder, resulta imposible para otros copiar esta técnica o cualquier otra técnica del usuario, y no pueden ser rechazadas o reflejadas en el usuario. En teoría y en la práctica, el usuario puede convertirse en el origen de cualquier técnica, permitiéndole usarla incluso sin los requisitos reales, ya que son el origen de la técnica.

 **Rōshi (** **老死** **Vejez y Muerte)** es un Nidana único que permite al usuario afectar directamente e incluso manipular eventos que le conciernen. También puede afectar al objetivo si entran en su rango de 250 pies (76,2 m). Al reunir energía potente dentro de sí mismos, el usuario puede influir directamente en su propia existencia manipulando la existencia de sus propios eventos pasados.

Al hacerlo, el usuario puede denegar temporalmente o simplemente descuidar parte de su propio pasado y potencialmente beneficiarse de él. Esto le permite al usuario deshacer los errores o errores que cometieron en el juicio, como acciones, decisiones o incluso movimientos, lo que les permite anular cualquier inconveniente que hayan sufrido. Por ejemplo, si el usuario no se movió fuera de la trayectoria de una espada a tiempo y perdió un brazo, el usuario podría utilizar esta técnica para descuidar o borrar ese momento en su pasado, restaurando instantáneamente su brazo en el presente ya que el accidente nunca ocurrió.

Una vez negado, alterado o negado, esencialmente cualquier efecto que el evento tuviera sobre usted personalmente sería negado, alterado o negado. Cuando se utiliza ofensivamente, el usuario puede manipular directamente eventos relacionados con los objetivos pasados, siempre que estén dentro del alcance de la técnica cuando el usuario intenta hacerlo, de lo contrario no se iniciará. Una aplicación avanzada de su técnica es la capacidad de alterar el futuro de un objetivo, aunque es muy agotador para el usuario. Por ejemplo, el objetivo podría activar una técnica que el usuario considere una gran amenaza. Una vez que el usuario usa esta técnica, el usuario puede alterar los objetivos pasados a donde nunca usaron la técnica, y / o alterar el futuro de dicha técnica, evitar que se vuelva a utilizar sellando su uso desde el tiempo mismo.

El oponente que usa la técnica puede representar "Vejez". Después de que el usuario sella la técnica de su uso, se puede representar por "muerte" como en la muerte de la técnica, no permitiendo que se vuelva a utilizar. Como los inconvenientes de otras habilidades poderosas, este los posee. Cuando el usuario altera su propio pasado, no podrá alterar su pasado nuevamente durante 2 minutos. Al usarlo en un objetivo, no podrán alterar los objetivos pasados durante 5 minutos. A pesar de sus inconvenientes, el usuario puede imbuir los efectos en sellos de transcripción para un uso altamente avanzado.

 **Y puta madre, tiene habilidades aun mas rotas v:**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una vida bien vivida

**Si, si, si, si quieren pueden ir a una purga completa en mi contra, me lo merezco considerando que llevo unos dos meses sin actualizar, peeeroo...en cierta medida he tenido tantos trabajos, tantas cosas que ha pasado en mi país y en general, todo estuvo tan jodido que me costaria explicarles, pero más que nada es una falta de ganas de escribir la razon por la que no actualice en muuucho tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, no soy de poner notas de autor excesivamente largas, al contrario, ustedes estan aqui para leer las historias, y no soy de quien cuenta su vida cada cinco minutos, así que dejemos esto de lado, y vamos a...**

 **¡RESPONDER REVIEWS!**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, las referencias aun no terminan ;3**

 **Para Hyakki Yako, la loli suprema tendra más relación con Naruto en el futuro al igual que Koneko :D y veo que eres un hombre de cultura 7u7**

 **Para bladetri, que te suscribas prro 》:V**

 **Para Guest, no entendi eso v:**

 **Para Allucard nosferatu van hellsin, ustedes señor, me acaba de dar una grandiosa idea, te dare el credito cuando haga el fic :D**

 **Para XLGDarkness, esta historia te extraño :"v**

 **Para genjuki, oka v:**

 **Para , te he fallado anakin :"v**

 **Para Alex-Flyppy, tengo todo un fic para eso we v:**

 **Para fenixrojo36, oka v:**

 **Para** Tedo, donde dice reviews, le das al boton azul y allí aparecen.

 **Para Alexis vidal, aun no me lo veo, así que no podría decirte con exactitud.**

 **Para** **alkirius, sorry, sera con Ootsutsuki xd**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Una vida bien vivida**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Escuchaba gritos por doquier, sentía como su cabeza pulsaba con fuerza ante los chillantes sonidos de los humanos a su alrededor, las cadenas de un metal dorado quemaban sus muñecas mientras le apresaban a una cama quirúrgica._

 _Apenas rompió la cadena, un par de doctores irrumpieron en el cuarto, con agujas llenas de los más potentes sedantes._

 _Inyecciones. No las temía, pero no le gustaban. Durante años había tenido agujas clavadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y las inyecciones cargadas de morfina y droga habían estado a la orden del día. Había asimilado los anticuerpos de lo que le inyectaban durante esos largos años y cada vez necesitaba dosis mayores por su crecimiento acelerado._

 _Eso fue lo que acabó con ellos…_

— _¿Cuántos centilitros le has inyectado?_

— _Los mismos de siempre, señor._

— _¡Idiota! ¡Ha crecido siete centímetros en las últimas setenta y dos horas! ¡Su cuerpo ya ha asimilado la droga! ¡Tenemos que inyectarle mayor cantidad o...!_

 _Lo agarro de la cabeza, y lo estampo contra la cama de metal, la sangre volando por todos lados mientras el cráneo era aplastado._

 _Estaba casi seguro de que uno de los celadores gritó, y luego salió de allí tambaleándose dejando una escena grotesca detrás. Los científicos serían muy listos, pero Naruto siempre conseguía ingeniárselas para escapar de una manera o de otra._

 _Debería haber buscado la salida, pero no fue eso lo que hizo. Como un lobo hambriento siguiendo a su olfato en busca de carne fresca, caminó por los pasillos, arrasando con aquellos pobres desgraciados que trabajaban allí y que se interponían en su camino, daba igual cómo. Iba dejando cadáveres a su paso, aunque poco mérito tenía cuando ninguno de ellos era un soldado o uno de los que realmente le habían torturado, sino simples investigadores que apenas tenían conocimientos básicos de su existencia._

 _Camino, camino, camino… y camino un poco más antes de encontrar en una especie de compuerta una especie de uniforme._

 _Sabía lo que eso era, una armadura tecnológica creada hace varios meses, un_ _ **Nairiki (Poder Interno)**_ _que solo era usado por los Jounins._

 _La tomo, viéndolo mientras recordaba todas las cosas que había pasado en aquel laboratorio._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Empezó a gritar._

 _Seguidamente, las maldiciones e improperios les provocaron temblores._

 _De su boca salían tantas cosas, que hasta el diablo podía avergonzarse de ellas._

 _Se tiraba por el suelo y lo golpeaba. En uno de sus arranques, levantó con una sola mano la camilla que lo aprisionaba y las máquinas que le habían conectado al cuerpo, y las lanzó contra el cristal nuevamente. Una grieta diminuta se abrió en él, y Naruto se lanzó sobre ella con los puños por delante._

 _Las cadenas de_ ** _Karuhorio_** _lo detuvieron, tirando de él hacia atrás y manteniéndolo alejado del cristal por apenas veinte centímetros._

— _¿Por qué no me han avisado antes?— exclamó el jefe de doctores a sus subordinados. Torune y Fuu estaban allí, y ambos se mostraron alterados mientras buscaban la manera de hacerse cargo de la situación—. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Ha sido un error, señor. No esperábamos que tuviera esta reacción, ¡debería estar dormido pero las drogas no le han hecho efecto, y le hemos dado las suficientes como para dormir a un poblado!— la asistente del doctor estaba desesperada. La pantalla que tenía entre sus manos y que conectó a numerosos cables brilló y, de la gema azul que la remarcaba, una pantalla de luz se iluminó en el aire mostrando la anatomía interna de Naruto, el escáner de su actividad cerebral y sus niveles en funciones vitales._

 _El Ootsutsuki siguió tirando de las cadenas, gritando y, prácticamente, ladrando. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos por la presión del collar que le atoraba el cuello, asfixiándolo. Cada vez que abría la boca y mostraba los caninos, un reguero de sangre coagulada se escurría por su barbilla._

— _Está en estado de psicosis reactiva. Sus funciones cerebrales están al límite— informó ella—. No va a aguantar mucho más así. Tendrá un infarto cerebral en cualquier momento._

— _Lo siento, Haremura-sama. Intentamos no llegar a esto, pero llevaba ciento ochenta y cinco horas sin dormir y si seguía despierto iba a entrar en un coma indefinido. No había manera de saber que reaccionaría con un ataque psicótico a los sedantes— le explicó su otra asistente._

— _Oh, fantástico, ¡y ahora en lugar de entrar en coma tendrá una muerte cerebral!— los doctores se sobrecogieron, atados de pies y manos, acorralados entre el jefe de doctores por un lado, y el rabioso Naruto en un estado de locura incesante por el otro._

 _Entonces, viéndolos lo suficientemente cerca, él actuó como solo un animal con la rabia haría._

 _Los gritos, el llanto, todo eso no paraba de sonar, y después de días sin poder dormir ni dejar de escucharlos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza de manera casi literal. Todavía no sabía cómo la había mantenido en su sitio, solo sabía que no oía ni sus propios pensamientos con tanto grito._

 _Y el Yondaime Hokage estaba en el centro de ello, viéndolo como el único culpable de todo…_

 _Llanto..._

 _Puñalada en el estómago..._

 _Lloriqueos..._

 _Dolor..._

 _Gritos..._

 _Su cuerpo en la basura..._

 _Padre..._

 _Mal olor..._

 _Padre..._

 _Sacrificio humano..._

 _No puedo respirar..._

 _Padre, madre..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tantas, que sus pulmones se quedaron secos y su garganta herida, las cuerdas vocales agrietadas y su cabeza contra el cristal, una y otra vez, salvando esa distancia de veinte centímetros, los ojos parecían a punto de estallarle. Su frente se resquebrajaba al igual que el cristal por la brutal fuerza empleada. La sangre descendía por su cara libremente de manera que lo vio todo rojo._

 _Todo rojo._

 ** _Rojo._**

 _Como un toro bravo._

 _Dio un último golpe y su cerebro se desconectó._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Termino de ponerse el Nairiki mientras le arrancaba una insignia de Konoha._

 _Ahora_ _tenía unas botas altas de color negro con detalles plateados y azules que se aferraban a su pie por unas correas negras, llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, dejando paso a un pantalón/short negro, atado a la cadera con un cinturón blanco y protecciones para las espinilleras. Llevaba un abrigo azul con la parte inferior rasgada, bordeado de color negro y con detalles dorados en el cuello. Debajo de eso tenía una camisa negra manga larga, que cubría su cuerpo, en sus manos unos guantes blancos sin dedos, dejando ver que la tela negra cubría hasta las puntas de sus dedos, y que le llegaban casi al codo, con un anillo rojo en las muñecas y pintados de celeste al final, teniendo unas pequeñas hombreras blancas con azul, que casi parecían parte del abrigo y combinaban con el resto de la ropa._

— _ **¿Estas listo para salir?**_ _— la voz de Kurama resonó en su cabeza, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo la ignoro y camino hacía el ascensor._

 _Tocando una pantalla holográfica con el símbolo de arriba y abajo, el ascensor comenzó a subir._

 _Mientras se ajustaba los guantes, escucho una voz que había aprendido a odiar con los años venir de la pantalla que había tocado para subir—Supongo que después de las ultimas 72 horas haz terminado por… cansarte de los tratamientos que hemos administrado en ti— la voz de Danzo jamás fue tan fría, calculando cada palabra, sabiendo que si decía algo erróneo, Naruto iría por su cabeza—. Pero debes entender, todo lo que te hemos hecho, todo lo que hemos aprendido de ti, es por el beneficio de Konoha y la humanidad._

 _Naruto le habría creído de no haber sido por dos cosas._

 _Quien le hablaba era Danzo Shimura, y el cadáver que miraba en el techo de un hombre que supuso iba a revelar la existencia de ese lugar le recordó eso._

— _Espero que puedas entenderlo— declaro el Shimura mientras el Ootsutsuki hacía tronar sus nudillos._

 _Ni medio segundo después, destrozo la pantalla._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Bien… comencemos este baile— mascullo mientras miraba cientos de círculos mágicos aparecer alrededor del lugar donde estaban.

Naruto solo miro en especifico a cuatro ángeles caídos.

Los mismos ángeles caídos que había visto antes.

Kalawarner, Mittelt, Reynare y Dohnaseek

—…¿Por qué el demente de Freed esta en ese árbol?— pregunto el único varón del grupo al ver al exorcista renegado tendido en la rama de un árbol como si hubiera sido apaleado por una manada de toros. Sentía repudio ante ese lunático, pero por desgracia tenían que ayudarlo a recuperarse.

—¿Pero quién le habrá hecho eso?— preguntó Kalawarner confusa, ¿quien podría ser tan idiota como para desafiar a uno de sus aliados?

—¡Oi, miren, allá alguien!— exclamo Mittelt mientras apuntando al suelo, los ángeles caídos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba y cuando lo hicieron se toparon con una increíble sorpresa.

—Es el...— murmuró Dohnaseek con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer ese color de cabello tan llamativo y esos penetrantes ojos a dos colores—. El mocoso que nos encontramos antes… ¿el hizo esto?

—¡SI!— exclamo Naruto desde el suelo para que le escucharan.

—¿Qué hace el aquí?— gruño Kalawarner formando una lanza de luz en su mano.

—¡ESE CRETINO TRATO DE HERIR A MI AMIGA!— exclamo nuevamente, apuntándole a Freed.

—Fufufu~ Al menos tendremos un poco de diversión— rio la pequeña rubia.

—¿Están sordos o que mierda?— Naruto solo se cruzo de brazos, enojado por ser ignorado, antes de suspirar al ver como los cientos de caídos a su alrededor generaban lanzas de luz en sus manos—Bueno…— se trono el cuello—. Comencemos este baile.

Cuando los centenares de lanzas fueron lanzadas en su sola dirección, a Naruto le basto meramente con alzar las manos a los lados—Primer Nidana. **Mumyō (Ignorancia)** — las lanzas de un momento a otro se detuvieron, y para incredulidad de los caídos, empezaron a deshacerse en partículas de polvo gris.

Comenzó a caminar, viendo a los caídos tensarse—Segundo Nidana. **Gyō (Fabricación)** vamos a atacar su **Fabricación Mental** y **Corporal** — les dijo, y de esa manera ataco la Fabricación Mental de todos ellos, impidiendo que generasen cualquier tipo de magia, cayeron al suelo, pues también ataco su capacidad para volar.

—Vamos a equilibrar un poco las cosas… Tercer Nidana. **Shiki (Conciencia)**

Podía quitarles todos los sentidos en un instante con ese Nidana, pero a si mismo, podía mejorarlos.

Vista, Oído, Olfato, Gusto, Tacto, Intelecto.

Todo mejorado a un mayor nivel… pero solo para los de mayor poder, para los que no eran de su interés, fue solamente manipular la cantidad de hierro en su sangre para envenenarlos y disminuir la cantidad de calcio en sus huesos, matándolos instantáneamente.

—Cuarto Nidana. **Myōshiki (Nombre-y-Forma)** — esta vez… asesino a un par de decenas de caídos al quitar su nombre y forma, como si nunca hubieran existido.

En algunos otros, fue más piadoso y cambio el nombre y forma de algunas rocas a su alrededor, para sorpresa de todos las rocas se transformaron en enormes tigres que se lanzaron contra ellos para devorarlos.

—El Quinto Nidana, **Rokunyū (Base de los Seis Sentidos)** no me es útil en esta situación, así que vamos por el Sexto Nidana. **Soku (Contacto)**

Fue algo mucho más aterrador esta vez.

Soku permitía manipular la velocidad de un proceso, sin importar cual, no manipulando el tiempo, pero si la velocidad.

500 metros era el rango completo de la técnica.

Los corazones de en total 76 caídos palpitaron tan rápido que sufrieron infartos instantáneos.

Algunos otros murieron por que la sangre dejo de fluir en sus venas.

Y otros tuvieron muerte cerebral cuando sus neuronas dejaron de transmitirse en sus sinapsis.

—Séptimo Nidana. **Ju (Sensación)** — esta vez fue como ponerlos en un Genjutsu, meramente ilusiones que les provocarían caer en muerte cerebral al ver cosas que harían sentir orgullo a H.P Lovercraft.

Luego el peliplata agarro la cabeza de uno de los caídos—Me ha interesado un poco su habilidad para manipular la luz, espero que no te moleste que la tome. Octavo Nidana. **Katsuai (Consumir)** — para los que quedaban, vieron como un aura dorada brillaba un par de segundos antes de que Naruto soltase el cadáver, pues eso era ahora.

Moviendo un poco su mano, el Ojimixto miro partículas de luz formarse en su mano derecha antes de crear una enorme lanza de luz plateada, antes de empequeñecerse un poco.

—Mmm, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis— dijo mientras se creaban varias lanzas iguales a su alrededor.

 **BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM**

Todas se lanzaron contra los pocos que quedaban, generando pequeñas explosiones por doquier.

Y al final solo quedaron 8—Noveno Nidana. **Shu (Adjunto)**

En este caso, el Nidana daba el poder de la inversión y aversión. Podía invertir la funcionalidad de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, que cuando respiraran se estuvieran ahogando, como ellos lo estaban haciendo justo ahora.

Cuando el ultimo caído se hubiera ahogado, Naruto miro al cielo, a los únicos que no les hizo nada.

—Y al final solo quedaron… **ustedes** — dijo el Ootsutsuki oscuramente.

—…¿Qué mierda acabamos de ver?— pregunto Kalawarner en shock absoluto.

Todo lo que Naruto había hecho paso en menos de 20 segundos, después de todo, y fueron los 20 segundos más aterradores de su vida.

—…Te-Te-Tengo miedo— susurro Mittelt, tartamudeando y temblorosa, la pequeña rubia se escondía detrás de Reynare miraba esos ojos a dos colores que parecían dos fogatas de diferentes colores buscando quemarla viva.

—Su voz… es la misma de…— la caído pelinegra recordaba que la voz de aquel tipo de pelo color plata, que sus compañeros le dijeron se burlo de ellos, era la misma voz de aquellos… "samuráis" que de alguna forma salvaron a Hyodo Issei cuando lo iba a matar.

—Si, a que no te esperabas eso, ¿eh?— pregunto una voz a la espalda de ellos.

Para cuando se giraron, Reynare tuvo una epifanía al ver como les rodeaban aquellos gigantes de múltiples colores.

El Samurái de color morado, Tendo, estaba al frente, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola en especifico a ella—…Solo tengo una cosa que decirles…— hablo el Camino Asura.

—¡BOUYA MOTHERFUCKERS!— grito Naruto apareciendo a un lado de Dohnaseek y pateándolo, mandándolo junto con las mujeres a tierra.

—¡AAAAHHH!— gritaron los cuatro siendo lanzados al suelo, mientras el Ootsutsuki descendía calmadamente.

—Terminemos con esto— declaro mientras generaba una esfera de antimateria en sus manos al usar su Jinton para invertir la carga de las partículas y convertirlas en antipartículas.

Los caídos se levantaron a duras penas, viendo aquella esfera negra en la mano del peliplata comenzar a encogerse hasta ser más pequeña que una canica—Diría que fue interesante pero… no lo fue, y creo que ustedes…

—¡RAAAH!— grito Dohnaseek lanzándose sobre el Ojimixto, que solamente soltó la esfera en la rodilla del caído, enviándolo a volar contra una ventana ante una explosión concentrada.

—Impulsivo, sediento de batalla, algo cretino… me recuerda a mi a su edad— comento Naruto divertido, antes de crear una esfera de Jinton enfrente suyo, apuntando a las caídos que, incrédulas, miraron el brillo blanco iluminarles la cara—. Aunque es una lastima herir a mujeres tan lindas, no veo motivo para tratarlas diferente— declaro con una risa viendo el mar de plumas negras a su alrededor, mientras el brillo aumentaba—. Oh, por cierto, si ven a un tipo llamado Danzo en la otra vida, díganle… **Como una perra.**

El terror, el miedo a la muerte les dio de lleno, Mittelt abrazo a Kalawarner, ambas igual de asustadas, temblando. Con Reynare mirando fijamente esos ojos a dos colores que le miraban con indiferencia, como aplastando una hormiga premeditadamente.

Cerro los ojos, lagrimas bajando de sus cuencas, no quería morir… no _quería_ morir… no así. Pero viendo con la facilidad que había matado a todo mundo a su alrededor, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

—¡Naruto-san, espera!— el peliplata suspiro al escuchar a Asia y ver como esta se ponía enfrente suyo.

—Asia, por el amor a Jesucristo Ninja (también conocido como Hagoromo), quítate del camino— le dijo mientras su mano no cambiaba de posición.

La rubia le miro, algo asustada al no ver esa cálida mirada, pero apretó las manos en determinación—¡N-No quiero que los lastime!— espeto la Argento cerrando los ojos.

—…¿Por qué?— pregunto mirando a los temerosos caídos—. No es como si ellos fueran a hacer algo diferente contigo, planeaban matarte y arrancarte tu Sacred Gear… ¿Crees poder perdonar eso?

—¡Si!

—Pues yo no, atentaron contra tu vida. Lo menos que merecen es morir— declaro fríamente, tanteando los limites de su nueva amiga.

La vio temblar, la vio dudar, pero la vio aspirar para conseguir valor, antes de mostrarle una mirada determinada—Lo se, pero… no… no quiero ver como matas a alguien… no quiero que Naruto-san se manche las manos con sangre por mi culpa— murmuro bajando la mirada, y Naruto pudo ver las lagrimas bajar de su cara—. Yo… yo no quiero que se sacrifique por alguien como yo.

—… No vuelvas a decir eso— dijo bajando su mano, deshaciendo su técnica de polvo.

Asia abrió los ojos al oír eso, alzando la mirada—¿E-Eh?— fue todo lo que dijo mientras el peliplata tocaba su mano con una mejilla.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena, por ti mataría un millón de mundos si es para que te encuentres bien— el tono en que decía eso no era ni de lejos romántico, era el tono de alguien determinado a hacerlo por todos los medios, y agarro ambas mejillas de la rubia con sus manos—. Deja de infravalorarte, eras la persona más valiosa que tengo en este mundo— le dijo con pura convicción.

—Na…Naruto-san— susurro ella viéndole con un leve sonrojo, mientras el peliplata la abrazaba, aumentando su sonrojo.

—Agradezcan, caídos— declaro mirando encima del hombro de Asia al grupo—. A quienes ustedes planeaban matar les salvo la vida— hablo Naruto con calma parsimoniosa en su voz, antes de tornarse frías como la noche—. Vuelvan a hacerle algo, o al menos pensar en lastimarla, y ni la mayor tortura que Kokabiel les pueda dar se comparara a la millonésima parte de lo que les hare.

Y en menos de un solo segundo, desaparecieron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto miro a Rias, Rias miro a Naruto, y Asia miraba a todos lados, casi con miedo al estar por primera vez en terreno de demonios.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?— le cuestiono la pelirroja tomándose la frente con estrés.

El peliplata únicamente se limito a acariciar el cabello de Ophis, quien, sin entender mucho de que hacía, se dejo—Nada fuera de lo normal, mate a un par de caídos, mande un mensaje, inaugure mi tienda de dulces. Fue un buen día.

La ceja de la Gremory se sacudió ante el tono tan calmado y despreocupado del Ootsutsuki—Esta ciudad es conocida por ser terreno de demonios, y si se enteran de todo este asunto y que tu estas con nosotros…

—Rias, soy un alienígena casi Omnipotente e Inmortal. Literalmente no hay forma de que relacionen que estoy con ustedes.

—¡Aun así, lo que hiciste fue imprudente!— le dijo ella alzando los brazos, agitándolos en el aire.

El Ojimixto inclino la cabeza a un lado—Te ves linda cuando te enojas— le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, viendo como la pelirroja se detenía de su rabieta.

—¿Li-Linda?— cuestiono, sorprendida ante el alago.

—Frunces el ceño, mueves los brazos e hinchas las mejillas… es lindo— hablo con suavidad, y casi podía ver a otra pelirroja detrás de Rias, una con el pelo desordenado en un lado y peinado en el otro, con unos lentes en ella.

 _¿Cómo le ira a Karin ahora mismo?_ Se cuestiono mirando a la Gremory, que ante su constante mirada se sonrojo levemente, haciéndole sonreír. _Si hay alguien como ella en tu mundo, estoy seguro que podrás ser feliz, hijo._

—Rias— hablo frotándose el mentón—. ¿Te gusta el anime y manga, no?— le pregunto de repente, haciéndola parpadear.

—S-Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?— cuestiono, no tan sorprendida de que supiera después de enterarse de que podía leer la mente.

—Me entere de que va a haber una convención para ver el primer capitulo de Vento Aureo, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Un chillido después, estaba siendo jalado por la pelirroja como un trapo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo.

—¡Por el puto Jesucristo Hindú (Krishna), ya te oí mujer!— exclamo Naruto tapándose la cabeza con su almohada, mientras Ophis sentada en su espalda repetía esas palabras. No podía convencerlo por la fuerza, así que iba por lo segundo:

Insistencia.

—Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mientras tanto, Asia estaba en la cocina, recordando como Naruto había amenazado a los caídos de manera tan fría, incluso viendo como sus ojos iban a rojo por un par de segundos con tal de protegerla.

…¿Por qué lo hizo? No podía entender porque… ¡apenas se conocían unos días! Y… y el pudo meterse en muchos problemas… ¿Por qué hacer todo eso por una desconocida?

— _Nunca vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena, por ti mataría un millón de mundos si es para que te encuentres bien— el tono en que decía eso no era ni de lejos romántico, era el tono de alguien determinado a hacerlo por todos los medios, y agarro ambas mejillas de la rubia con sus manos—. Deja de infravalorarte, eras la persona más valiosa que tengo en este mundo— le dijo con pura convicción._

Sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas al recordar esas palabras—Naruto-san— susurro mientras tocaba su pecho, justo donde iba su corazón.

—¿Llamaste?— pregunto Naruto apareciendo detrás de ella.

—¡KYAAAA!— grito saltando asustada, haciendo al peliplata agarrarla, mientras ella miraba a todos lados en los brazos del Ootsutsuki—. ¿Cu-Cuando bajaste?— le pregunto ella muy sonrojada.

—Cuando me llamaste— le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba a la rubia—. ¿necesitabas algo?— le cuestiono curioso.

—N-No, pero gracias por tu preocupación— dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia—… Y-Y… gracias por salvarme— le susurro con la mirada en el suelo.

De repente, sintió la mano del Ojimixto en su cabeza—No hay de que… te tenía que proteger— le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por…Porque me protegiste?— le cuestiono nuevamente, tratando de no mirarle a los ojos.

Naruto rodo los ojos, medio cansado por tener que repetirlo—Eres la persona más importante para mi en este mundo— dijo de repente, haciendo que el color de la piel de Asia pasase a rojo completo

—¿E-E-E-Enserio?— pregunto con timidez absoluta.

—Bueno… si, eres el tipo de persona que cuando la veo, simplemente me dan ganas de protegerla con toda mi fuerza— le respondió, para segundos después abrazarla, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho—. Daré mi vida para protegerte, lo hare, te lo juro— susurro a su oído, haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia diera vueltas sin parar por todas las cosas que le decía.

—Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo. Sácalo.

—…Asia— susurro Naruto, apretando el cuerpo de la Ojiverde.

—¿S-Si?— pregunto la Argento muy roja.

—Abrázame. Abrázame fuerte… porque si no voy a ir a matar a Ophis— declaro enterrando su cara en el cabello de ella.

Asia solo parpado, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrazar a Naruto.

Un rato después, y manteniendo calmada a Ophis, Naruto se encontraba viendo televisión con Asia a su lado.

 _No estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca lo había hecho, y él era demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo, pero aun así, pensar en su familia y en lo que podrían hacerle si no obedecía podía más que sus remordimientos. Algún día volvería a casa y estarían todos juntos otra vez, y por ese pensamiento no fue consciente en una primera visión de los hechos, pero cuando vio el espeso líquido que se extendía a sus pies y el rostro inerte de su hijo, supo con dolorosa certeza cuánto mal había hecho, y le dolió más que ser devorado o quemado vivo._

— _¡NOOOOOO, ARAKI!— el Yondaime Kokage lloró a los pies del cuerpo de su hijo asesinado por Sasukon, el que había sido su compañero durante años de servicio._

— _¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por interferir contra la voluntad de la Elite de este mundo! ¿Crees que no lo se, Kamikaze? Has estado informando en secreto a la aldea de Kuro y por eso arrasaremos con tu aldea de las zanahorias igual que hemos hecho con tu hijo Araki— rió Sasukon con estruendo._

 _El Kamikaze, una enorme banana con ojos azules, apretó la cabeza de BAMBU de su hijo y lloró su pérdida para, acto seguido, intentar levantarse contra su enemigo. Sin embargo, las heridas eran demasiado para él y cayó al suelo frente al Kuchiha._

 _Una lechuga tuerta, escondido entre las sombras, alzó un brazo con actitud indiferente._

— _Suficiente. Acaba con él— Tobito dio un paso al frente con las hojas de su cabeza sacudiéndose de un lado para otro. El Kamikaze, rabioso, apretó los puños._

— _Aquí llega tu final, Mikato Kamikaze_

— _¡No tan rápido, Sasukon!— como solo un ninja haría, Narutomaki emergió de entre la oscuridad de la sala y aterrizó ágilmente sobre las baldosas del suelo. Apuntó al enemigo con un Kasengan, amenazándolo de muerte, y Sasukon retrocedió. Al lado de Narutomaki, Saraka apareció vestida de princesa con su corona real._

— _¡No tenéis compasión, sois crueles, y tú también lo eres, padre! ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!_

— _¿Cómo te atreves, niña? Levantarle la mano a tu propio padre por esa basura de guerrero. ¡No tienes vergüenza!— habló el Kuchiha con el rostro todavía cubierto por la oscuridad. Se levantó, y su capa de oscuridad hondeó al viento._

La batalla entre los dos estaba a punto de empezar, y a ojos ajenos no podía resultar más emocionante.

Asia y Ophis se quedaron patidifusas cuando el capítulo de Narutomaki: _Hishuden_ , acabó.

Su mirada se desvió inmediatamente a Naruto, que sentado frente a la televisión de rodillas, la observaba mientras juraban haber visto como una cola de mono azotaba el suelo, moviéndose como la de un perrito feliz.

—No me lo puedo creer— dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de la tele—. ¡Narutomaki se va a enfrentar contra Sasukon!

—¿Es acaso una mala broma?— él miró con ojos afilados a la dragona del infinito por esas palabras—. ¿No quieres sacar a Gran Rojo para ver esta tontería?— preguntó ella, y Naruto golpeó el suelo, indignado ante semejante insulto.

—¿Cómo te atreves, dragona? Narutomaki intenta salvar el mundo de los vegetales. ¡Es un noble guerrero y merece respeto!

Asia, que se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de galletas mientras veía la televisión en la casa de su mejor amigo, se giro y le miro de manera tranquila, observando que sentado sobre el suelo, había observado atentamente el capítulo.

—Naruto-san… es un Narutomaki. Un Narutomaki no puede pelear. A ti ni siquiera te gusta esa parte del Ramen por lo que me dijiste cuando me invitaste a comer— le dijo suavemente.

—¡Claro que me gusta!— chillo, y acto seguido le dio la espalda para cruzarse de brazos, muy serio—. Por algo me llamo Naruto. Es obvio que Narutomaki y yo tenemos mucho en común.

 _Es como tratar con un niño / Es como tratar con rojo._ Pensaron ambas, con gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Después de un rato, el Ootsutsuki se encontraba ahora con Asia sentada en sus piernas, y con Ophis sentada a un lado—Ustedes los humanos son… confusos.

—Te sorprenderías… te sorprenderías mucho— dijo el peliplata poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la loli, rascando su cabello y haciendo que la pelinegra se girase.

—Tu eres el mortal más raro que he conocido— le dijo ella mientras le apuntaba acusatoriamente.

El peliplata parpadeo un par de veces mientras oía la risa de la Argento en sus piernas—Traicionera— le dijo viéndola con un leve puchero, antes de rascarse la mejilla—. Eso que no has visto prácticamente a nadie del lugar donde vengo, soy… moderadamente normal si me preguntas.

—¿De… De donde vienes, Naruto-san?— pregunto Asia curiosa, haciendo que Naruto se quedase callado antes de responder.

—De una tierra muy, muy lejana, en un tiempo que ya todos han olvidado— murmuro con tono suave, antes de que sus ojos de dos colores miraran los verdes de la rubia—. Cuando te veo, no puedo evitar recordar cuando era un niño pequeño, alguien que solo quería traerle felicidad a otros.

—O-Oh… gracias— dijo Asia levemente sonrojada, pero la mirada de Naruto no era para nada la misma de antes.

—No era un cumplido… en verdad no quiero que termines caminando de la forma que yo estaba— susurro el Ootsutsuki mirando a una esquina de la habitación, no había nada allí, pero para el, era como ver la imagen de un niño de 10 años en un campo lleno de cadáveres y bañado en sangre.

—¿Por…Por qué no? Tu te ves como una muy buena persona— le cuestiono la rubia sorprendida.

—No… no soy una buena persona… _**nunca**_ fui una buena persona, tu si lo eres, y no quiero que te termines volviendo como yo— declaro mientras frotaba levemente el cabello de Asia—. Déjame contarte la historia de un niño, un niño que desde una edad temprana fue maldecido por los dioses que despreciaban la mera existencia del niño. La maldición en sí no era en modo normal, no era uno de esos simples maldiciones que da la desgracia, la enfermedad o la muerte inmediata, sino que era peor, era una maldición que se llevó no la suerte del niño, ni la salud, ni la vida, sino que era una maldición malvada que le quitó el propósito al niño.

—¿Eh?— hicieron ambas, sorprendidas ante el repentino giro que había tomado Naruto en cuanto empezó a contar un poco más de su historia.

El peliplata recargo su cabeza en el sofá, viendo al techo mientras cerraba los ojos y su mente iba al pasado—La maldición despojó al niño de la grandeza destinada a él por sus antepasados y en lugar de todo el prestigio, la gloria y el éxito, una sensación de vacío interminable permaneció para siempre dentro de la existencia del niño. Así, desde una edad temprana, el niño se rompió, una persona distorsionada que carecía de sentido de propósito, carecía de sentido de la vida. Era lo que muchos consideraban un "Dañado" una persona distorsionada que se veía de tenían algunos engranajes menos, una persona no apta para la sociedad, un muchacho no apto incluso para su propia familia.

Apretando levemente sus manos, el Ojimixto inhalo levemente, no notando las miradas fijas de la Argento y la Dragona Ouroboros—A pesar de que trataron de cambiarlo, tratar de "arreglar" lo que sea que estaba mal con él, era imposible. Le encerraron em hospitales de todo el mundo, consultaron médicos de diferentes campos y profesiones pero nada, ni una sola cosa podía explicar qué le pasaba al niño. Pero nada paso.

》 Durante días y días, el niño vivía solo por el simple hecho de vivir.

》 Durante días y días, el niño aprendió solo por aprender.

》 Durante días y días, el niño luchó solo por luchar.

》 Durante años el niño vivió una vida vacía y hueca.

Ophis se giro en el sofá, y Asia se giro en el regazo del Ojimixto para verlo, ambas ensimismadas en la historia—Eso fue hasta el día en que el chico la conoció. Era una hermosa chica, ella lo cambió para bien o para mal. Así el chico y la chica se encontraron, al principio el chico no se llevaba bien con la chica ya que a diferencia de él, ella podía siempre sonreír a pesar de la adversidad. Mientras que él, bueno, era solo un niño, un niño poderoso pero con defectos que veía el mundo en naranjas y azules. Aunque a pesar de sus diferencias obvias, el chico defectuoso todavía logró hacerse amigo de la chica. Una amistad que duró día tras día, una amistad que dio fruto a uno de los más hermosos momentos que el niño haya visto.

La imagen de una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y sentada en una cama de hospital apareció en la mente de Naruto, mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su cara—Vio una sonrisa, una sonrisa serena y feliz llena de calidez, felicidad y compasión. Una simple sonrisa que le dio una sensación de incomparable propósito y satisfacción que en ese momento de su vida era completamente ajena a él. Fue esa sonrisa amable y cariñosa la que trajo una sensación cálida al pecho del niño que llenó momentáneamente el gran vacío que habita en su interior. Fue en ese momento cuando él, el chico que no tenía ningún propósito, finalmente pudo encontrar un propósito en su vida.

Ambas no lo admitirían, pero sintieron un escalofrió en la columna cuando vieron como la sonrisa lentamente desaparecía—Aunque infantil e inmaduro, el muchacho se dedicó a la idea de que hacer sonreír a los demás y darles felicidad era su vocación. Así se convirtió en un embaucador, un niño travieso que hizo todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a la gente que lo rodeaba. Hizo todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a la gente, incluso a costa de su propio orgullo y posición en el mundo. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería preocuparse por lo que dicen los demás? Mientras fueran felices, él también estaba algo feliz.

El peliplata rio levemente, tomándose la cara con una mano mientras Asia le miraba preocupada, y Ophis solo… le miraba—Pero luego, con el conocimiento de la felicidad, el niño también llegó a conocer la tristeza, la agonía, el dolor, la desesperanza y la desesperación. Con la idea de felicidad y tristeza persistiendo en su mente, el niño renovó sus esfuerzos por traer más alegría y felicidad a sus amigos, aliados y familiares. Para llevar alegría y felicidad a los demás y especialmente a los que están cerca de él, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

Recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la monja, hundió su nariz mientras sus ojos lentamente perdían el brillo—Era una obsesión enfermiza y tonta que el niño siguiera convirtiéndose en su sueño, su ideal, su propósito, su salvación y desconocido para él, también su condenación. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del niño mientras crecía dentro de las filas de su pueblo, el niño eventualmente descubrió que no todos podían ser felices. Sí, a medida que maduró aprendió que todo en este mundo tenía un costo.

》 Para que uno gane, otro debe perder.

》 Para que uno viva, otro debe morir.

》 Para que uno logre la felicidad, otro debe ahogarse en la tristeza.

》Para su mente joven e inmadura, esa simple idea traducía que para que sus amigos siguieran viviendo vidas felices y sanas, los demás debían morir, pero cuando al niño le enseñaron que quitar la vida a los demás era algo grave, así que al principio estaba confundido con cómo actuar. Sin embargo, con la guía de varias figuras en su vida, fue empujado lentamente hacia el camino de un guerrero. Por lo tanto, en lugar de dedicarse a hacer felices a todos los que lo rodean, el niño optó por convertirse en una espada.

La voz de Naruto dejo de tener su tono feliz y juguetón, pasando luego a un tono que hablaba en una letanía vacía, casi como el tono de voz de Ophis, pero incluso así, su voz tenía menos emociones que la de ella—Una espada corta la infelicidad y produce alegría. Una espada desenvainada y esgrimida por el bien de sus aliados.

》 Para mantener la felicidad de quienes lo rodean, debía provocar continuamente la desgracia y el dolor en la vida de lo que solo traen tristeza y sufrimiento.

》El chico estaba dispuesto a luchar por el bien de su amiga y aliados.

》 El chico estaba dispuesto a vivir por el bien de su amiga y aliados.

》 El niño morirá por el bien de sus amigos y aliados.

》Desconocido para él, tomó el camino de una espada ensangrentada. Ese fue el camino que eligió por el bien de mantener contentos a quienes lo rodeaban. Sí, siempre que fueran felices... Entonces él también estaba feliz ...

El peliplata luego comenzó a reír levemente—Tal es el camino autodestructivo de un tonto que solo busca felicidad para otros, pero nunca para él...— al terminar su relato, el Ootsutsuki se llevo las manos a los ojos, que ganaron un brillo morado—. Y estos ojos fueron solo una herramienta, algo necesario para un empeño tonto de acabar con la vida de otros— la mirada del peliplata se perdió por varios segundos, antes de abrazar a la rubia de la cintura—. Y jure que nadie que valorase tendría que pasar por algo como eso.

Y Asia se sonrojo aun más, pero por reflejo, abrazo el pecho del peliplata, mientras Ophis solo estaba más confundida sobre él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el viernes, el Ootsutsuki se encontraba en clases, aburrido a más no poder mientras después de otra clase, se encontraba en el club del ocultismo, medio dormido y a solas, acostado en el sofá. Después del asunto con los ángeles caídos, hizo que Yuuma Amano, o mejor dicho, Reynare, se disculpara con Issei por tratar de matarlo y engañarlo, el Hyodo, algo desconfiado, acepto.

Ahora estaba el asunto de que… bueno, sería raro que alguien simplemente "desapareciese" y para seguir la misión que Azazel les encomendó, los caídos se quedarían en Kuoh un tiempo.

Aunque…

—Enserio, las lolis tienen algo conmigo— murmuro Naruto mirando al techo con brazos cruzados, pues de alguna manera Mittelt actuaba demasiado… amorosa con él. Y no era capaz de entender eso, ¡amenazo con matarla a ella y sus compañeros hace un día! Aunque por lo que entendía, las mujeres de ese mundo se sentían atraídas al poder—. Tengo que hacer pagar a Rias cuando pueda por hacer que ahora vivan en mi casa.

Si, esa mañana se levanto, para su sorpresa, no solo con Asia, sino que con Ophis y Mittelt, en su cama…

Solo Izanagi sabe lo que habría hecho si hubieran estado desnudas.

Lo bueno es que por el momento, solo Mittelt parecía mostrar atracción hacía él… una muy rápida y carnal atracción cabe destacar.

Eso había terminado en que Koneko últimamente se mirase… molesta, pues tenía que compartir el tiempo que pasaba sentada en sus piernas con Ophis y la nueva chica caída. Y ahora competían entre si en quien se sentaba en sus piernas…. Bueno, Koneko y Mittelt lo hacían, Ophis se entretenía viéndolas matarse entre ellas sentada en sus piernas.

Aparentemente, sus piernas tenían algo que atraía a las lolis… okey, eso se escucho MUY mal, pero no era tanto una queja en todo caso, pero diablos que podrían llamarle loliconero, pero eso no significaba que no le gustasen las mujeres… "maduras"

Rio al recordar que, de joven, atraía a varias mujeres de una edad algo mayor a la suya.

Sin embargo, su risa de repente se detuvo, mientras miraba a la ventana a un lado de la habitación.

Era una especie de halcón, bastante más delgado y aerodinámico que uno, sus plumas eran naranjas, rojas y amarillas, devolviéndole la mirada.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado—¿Un fénix, huh?— se pregunto antes de alzar su mano un segundo para que al siguiente, la criatura apareciese en la mano del Ootsutsuki, quien la agarro con un poco más de fuerza mientras le miraba ponerse en pánico al ser atrapado—. ¿Te envió Raiser, no es así?— alzo la otra mano, y el fénix trato de picarle la mano, antes de que los dedos del peliplata pasaran por la cabeza del ave de fuego—. No te hare nada, pero voy a necesitar algo de… cooperación.

El Rinnegan brillo en uno de los ojos del Ootsutsuki, antes de que una sola palabra se escuchase y tocase la cabeza del fénix, leyendo sus recuerdos,

Separando lentamente su dedo, se recostó más en el sofá, más que concentrado en quien vendría, concentrado en quien había visto el ave.

—…Con que me seguiste— murmuro con una enorme sonrisa mientras enfrente suyo aparecía Raiser Phenex y su nobleza en un torbellino de fuego, antes de que detrás suyo apareciese Rias que miraba sorprendida a sus nuevos invitados, seguida de su nobleza.

Pero Naruto no les puso atención a ninguno de ellos, en contraste, su mirada se perdía en el infinito vacío a pesar de tener una enorme sonrisa… bastante enojada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el gran desierto del Sahara, un encapuchado caminaba dando pasos lentos y constantes atreves de la fuerte tormenta, el andrajoso traje de color café revolviéndose con el viento mientras alzaba la mirada, mostrando unos ojos morados que también miraban al infinito.

Lo único que se podía ver además de ello, era su cabello rojo con puntas negras, su piel bronceada y las tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

Sus ojos luego fueron a azul, mientras alzaba su mirada viendo al peliplata enfrente suyo.

"Un antiguo rival a aparecido, el fénix contra la princesa de la ruina carmesi, Ootsutsuki vs Okami, en el siguiente capitulo de Ootsutsuki DXD Reborn. **Capitulo 6: Contra el oponente que te hizo ser quien eres"**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Nairiki**

 **Nairiki (** **内力** **, Poder interno ) es un tipo de armadura de batalla desarrollada dentro en Konohagakure después de la singularidad tecnológica y usada por sus Shinobi.**

 **Hecho para no solo aumentar la capacidad de supervivencia en combate, sino para reducir el peso para una mayor maniobrabilidad, se ha convertido en la armadura más utilizada en la aldea.**

 **Fabricado con tecnología y materiales avanzados, está en una liga propia en comparación con otros tipos de armadura.**

 **Visión en conjunto**

 **Hecho de un tejido de nano malla de múltiples capas de aleaciones con memoria de forma (es** **una aleación que "recuerda" su forma original y que cuando se deforma vuelve a su forma pre-deformada cuando se calienta)**

 **Esta compuesto por varios metamateriales (de la palabra griega "meta" que significa "más allá") es un material diseñado para tener una propiedad que no se encuentra en la naturaleza. Están hechos de conjuntos de elementos múltiples formados a partir de materiales compuestos como metales o plásticos. Su forma precisa , geometría, tamaño, orientación y la disposición les otorga sus propiedades inteligentes capaces de manipular las ondas electromagnéticas bloqueando, absorbiendo, mejorando o doblando las ondas, para lograr beneficios que van más allá de lo que es posible con los materiales convencionales)**

 **Así mismo, es amortiguado entre varias capas de cristal líquido capaces de almacenar energía casi indefinidamente.**

 **A medida que el usuario se mueve, el cristal líquido convierte la energía cinética en energía potencial antes de almacenarla en sí misma. Esto proporciona al traje su propia fuente de poder que puede ser recargada activamente, incluso durante el combate.**

 **Hay varias áreas en el traje usadas para sostener Geriki , Chūriki (Otras armas creadas por Konoha) y otras varias armas y herramientas.**

 **Habilidades**

 **Los metamateriales del traje le permiten al usuario cambiar el color, la textura y la forma del traje, así como negar las técnicas de Absorción de Chakra. Tras la activación, el cristal líquido dentro del traje es capaz de expandirse, causando que los usuarios se agranden, a la vez que proporciona un impulso drástico en los atributos del usuario, como velocidad, durabilidad, resistencia, fuerza y agilidad.**

 **El traje en sí mismo posee una barrera de absorción de Chakra incorporada, lo que permite que el cristal líquido dentro del traje absorba los ataques y los convierta en Chakra u otra energía que recarga la energía del usuario.**

 **Aunque el traje en sí mismo otorga al usuario una fuerza mejorada por defecto, se puede modular para imitar la fuerza mejorada de Chakra de Tsunade para un poder aún mayor.**

 **Si el usuario utiliza la fuerza mejorada con Chakra junto con el traje, su fuerza combinada alcanzará niveles monstruosos. Los guantes de traje poseen módulos que les permiten usar su Chakra o el poder del traje para sanar a otros o absorber Chakra de aquellos que se acercan demasiado o entran en contacto con ellos.**

 **También pueden transferir Chakra a otros, incluso desde la distancia. También tienen formas de Fūinjutsu en los guantes, lo que permite al usuario sellar y desbloquear objetos y armas en cualquier momento.**

 **El solo hecho de tener el traje equipado aumentará los atributos naturales del usuario, como lo muestran los usuarios que muestran la velocidad que se dice desafía la lógica, a menudo dejando huellas de vacío tras sus movimientos como testimonio de esto.**

 **Equipado con un mecanismo especial, el usuario puede ser teletransportado o transportado o recuperado desde una ubicación deseada, siendo recuperado a velocidades superlumínicas , ya sea por su propia voluntad a través de la interacción con una interfaz especial dentro del traje o directamente por el Hokage.**

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA QUIEN-TRATARA-DE-ACTUALIZAR-MÁS PRONTO**


End file.
